Besos del Pasado
by Amazonas De Terry
Summary: ¿Alguna vez hubieras querido regresar el tiempo y enmendar tus errores? ¿Qué tal si a Terry se le presentara esa oportunidad? ¿En que momento crees que regresaría? Fic escrito para la GF 2018 en conjunto por Gissa, AyameDV y SunDarcy
1. Literary Walk y un poco más allá

**Declaración**: Algunos de los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras (Kyōko Mizuki e Yumiko Igarashi); el resto, así como esta historia, pertenecen a nuestra muy activa imaginación.

Participación para la GF 2018 del grupo Amazonas De Terry. sin fines de lucro.

**Summary**: Los seres del pasado a veces pueden regresar para conceder nuevas oportunidades cuando estas son deseadas con tanta devoción. A Terry se le da una oportunidad, ¿cómo la aprovechará?

NUEVO ESPACIO PARA COMPARTIR LAS HISTORIAS QUE ESTE TRIO DE AMAZONAS, AYAME DV, ELBY 8a y yo, GISSA GRAHAM, hemos creado para contarles las historias de las Amazonas de Terry, y una que otra locura conjunta. Muchas gacias por estar presente.

Tal vez algunas de ustedes ya la hayan leido, aquí, o en Foro Rosa, ya que hace un año vió la luz en la Guerra Florida. Historia escrita en conjunto con Ayame DV y Sundarcy.

Si no la han leido espeo la disfruten.

**"Besos del pasado"**

**Capítulo uno: "Literary Walk" y un poco más allá.**

**By: Gissa Graham**

La frustración se veía reflejada en su apuesto pero cansado rostro, cada vez que insensatamente leía aquel artículo de periódico podía sentir como se le revolvía el estómago provocando, que con enfado, nuevamente se repitiera la misma obstinada pregunta ¿por qué dejaron que pasara aquello?

Desde el fondo un grito que intentaba parecer lastimero pero con obvios tintes de coraje se dejó escuchar, Terrence con desgano volteó a ver hacia la dirección de quien le llamaba, sin siquiera mostrar un signo de emoción se recargo del respaldo de aquel sillón rojo donde se encontraba, llevándose ambas manos a sus ojos ocultando aquella marcas de preocupación y desesperación que el paso del tiempo había dejado en un transcurso de sólo cinco años.

El periódico cayó de sus manos, otro grito a la distancia. Él lo único que deseaba era desaparecer de esa casa, o regresar en el tiempo para evitar todo aquello.

—Terrence ¿acaso no escucha los gritos de mi Susy?

De repente una mujer mayor se hizo presente haciendo aquel reclamo. El mencionado continuaba recargado del respaldo, sin siquiera sorprenderse por la voz de aquella persona indeseada. Apartó lento sus manos del rostro para ofrecer una gélida mirada.

—¿Cómo no escucharla si es lo único que hace todo el día? -

—Ni se atreva a empezar con sus sarcasmos. -

La alta figura de Terry se extendió frente a la mujer en menos de un segundo al ponerse de pie de improviso, ahora mucho más alto que ella era imposible no intimidar a Miranda. Él camino un par de pasos, mismo que fueron retrocedidos por la señora Marlowe. El joven británico sonrió con evidente satisfacción, no hacía falta decirle nada, era obvio el miedo que le tenía aunque intentara ocultarlo con insultos y gritos, igual que Susana, ambas ya tenían tiempo de intentar de ocultar su temor ante la cada vez menor tolerancia de Terry

Aún sonriendo con cinismo el hombre se dirigió al cuarto del fondo de donde provenían los constantes llamados, sin anunciarse abrió la puerta recargando de inmediato su bella humanidad en el marco y cruzándose desenfadadamente de brazos.

—¿Ahora qué Susy? —preguntó cansinamente.

—Llevó casi una hora gritando y no vienes —la chica rubia dijo intentando sonar amable, sin embargo aquella actuación desde hace un par de años atrás ya no le salía ni mucho menos producía el mismo efecto de antes—. ¿Quiero agua?

—Párate por ella —fue la escueta respuesta seguida por un movimiento que aseguraba él se marcharía.

—Pero mi...

A penas comenzaba a reclamar cuando un furioso actor detuvo sus pasos para con una muy concienzuda calma declarar.

—Te compre una prótesis y desde hace más de dos años vas a terapia.

—Soy muy frágil, no puedo utilizar eso —Susana aseguró con la mirada baja.

—Si Sarah Bernhardt* a sus 71 años pudo interpretar para las tropas francesas tras las trincheras sin una prótesis, al menos no una como la tuya, no veo porque tú ni siquiera puedas levantarte por un vaso con agua —sin moverse de su lugar el castaño continuo hablando con una muy fría calma.

—Ya te lo he dicho un millón de veces —la joven exploto en un grito—, yo no soy Sarah Bernhardt, yo no tengo su fortaleza.

—No fue lo mismo que vi cuando paseabas con Arnold —dijo Terry igualmente sin emoción en la voz y mucho menos con intención de reclamo, simplemente habló diciendo una afirmación.

—Así como yo no soy Sarah Bernhardt, tú no eres Arnold, — antes ese nombre hacia que ella palideciera, no obstante desde un tiempo atrás simplemente admitía su sentir tan cínicamente como Terry hacía lo propio— no esperes que por ti busque mejorarme -

—Entonces deberías de ir a buscarlo — para luego con ironía agregar —. Cierto, él no tiene los medios que a mí ya me está hartando conseguir. -

Dicho eso Terry dio media vuelta, dirigió sus pasos hacia la estancia dejando un mar de gritos tras de él, sin embargo nada produjo que siquiera cruzara por su cabeza la posibilidad de regresar o de quedarse dentro de ese lugar que llamaban casa.

Antes de abandonar aquel lugar se detuvo sólo para poder ver por el rabillo del ojo el periódico sobre la mesa, mismo que la señora Marlowe había levantado. La foto estaba ahí, Candy se había casado con Archivald Cornwell, después de año y medio que Annie muriera dando a luz dejando a una pequeña niña huérfana, conociendo a la pecosa Terrence no dudaba que ese acto se debiera a otro gesto de bondad de la siempre santa Candy, mucho más lo creía así porque en aquella imagen de la parte de sociales no se podía distinguir ese brillo en las verdes pupilas que Terrence tan bien conocía.

Cerró con un muy fuerte portazo. Alejándose a paso rápido cubrió su rostro con la bufanda, mientras que su larga cabellera, que no sabía porque continuaba llevando de la misma forma, fue atada con una cinta para disimularla.

Veinte minutos después llego a Central Park. Comenzó a perderse entre la gente que disfrutaba de la imagen de la fuente de Bethesda intentando parecer desapercibido. Había algo extraño en ese lugar que irremediablemente le llamaba, seguramente por las risas infantiles que le hacían recordar que alguna vez él quiso formar una familia. Con el humor intranquilo continuo hasta llegar a un sendero que con el tiempo seria llenado de estatuas y nombrado "Literary Walk", pero en ese momento era otro camino medio cubierto de nieve. Se detuvo en un rincón casi escondido donde los sonidos del mundo se habían perdido sólo dejándolo a él y su añoranza, ambos sentados sobre una roca con la mirada perdida en la lontananza.

—Una oportunidad — susurraron los bellos labios varoniles que desde hace mucho tiempo no habían vuelto a carcajear. Una lágrima surco la mejilla derecha mientras el viento se robó la que ya caminaba por el lado izquierdo, mismo lugar por donde una voz le habló.

—Todos queremos una oportunidad, jovencito -

Terry no se giró, no le interesaba quien estuviese a un lado de él, tampoco tenía ánimos de ser hosco, sólo quería quedarse así, tranquilo.

—Hombre de pocas palabras —el anciano junto a él camino con la tranquilidad que los años dejan para posarse frente al joven actor.

El hombre mayor vio con detenimiento a Terrence quien simplemente estaba ahí, asintió un par de veces moviendo ligeramente su negra y costosa chistera al tiempo que mostrando una ladeada sonrisa, acomodó las solapas de su elegante e impecable traje y levantó su bastón en una mano fingiendo observarlo con detenimiento, pero esperando que Terry se decidiera a hablar.

—Muy pocas — por fin respondió el más joven agachándose para tomar un par de piedras del piso y distraerse con ellas.

—¿Si tuvieses otra oportunidad para qué momento la quisieras? — bajando su bastón para recargar su peso en él, el anciano cuestionó.

Terry lo miro con detenimiento notando algo familiar en aquel hombre con un muy marcado acento inglés del cual era obvio se le veía orgulloso, el actor lo calificó como un aristócrata en toda la extensión de la palabra, sin duda alguna.

—¿Qué más da?, hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar, a menos que se cambie el tiempo — con resignación se respondió.

—Y tú, ¿lo aprovecharías? -

—Yo aprovecharía cualquier cosa que me ayudara a cambiar mi presente — se afirmó.

—¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer para conseguir dicha oportunidad? -

Terry vio con curiosidad al anciano, preguntas muy raras eran aquellas, cosas de las que le daba igual responder o no, y a falta de algo mejor dijo:

—Casi lo que fuera, porque si doy todo no me quedaría nada para poder recomenzar y buscar lo que realmente quiero. -

—¿Por qué no buscarlo? -

—Porque hay cosas que uno comprende cuando ya es tarde...muy tarde. -

—Te comprendo, en verdad. Hay cosas que sólo con la muerte se comprenden. -

—¿Muerte?, ¿algún ser querido? -

—Oh sí, muy querido. Pero no estoy para hablar de mí, sino de ti y de cómo mejorar tu estado, porque para ser un Grandchester luces deplorable. -

¿Grandchester? Terry, no pregunto nada con respecto a cómo se aseguraba que él era un Grandchester, se limitó a sonreír, era obvio que el sujeto sabia de su procedencia.

—Supongo que no todos los Grandchester podemos lucir siempre bien, — con ganas de hablar continuó — mucho menos cuando durante cinco años se ha cargado un peso tan grande para no lograr nada a cambio. -

—Hay mucho dolor en tus palabras. Pero te comprendo yo mismo he tomado muchas malas decisiones, pero una, una en particular es la que me tiene aquí en este momento. -

—¿Tan malo es estar aquí? -

—Lo malo no es estar aquí, al contrario, eso es lo bueno. Se puede decir que esta es mi oportunidad, la que como tú yo pedí. -

Terry miro más allá del anciano, hacia el vacío, preguntándose si una oportunidad sería posible, pero al mismo tiempo sintiéndose cansado de todo y de nada, por momentos sencillamente no tenía ganas de continuar, sólo quería dejarse llevar como pez en la marea. Regreso su verdi-azul mirar al hombre mayor.

—Disculpe pero creo que esta conversación no nos lleva a ningún lado. -

—Allá voy, allá vamos. Ven. -

Dijo el hombre mientras comenzaba a caminar por entre la arboleda. Terry dudó un segundo al sentirse sin ánimos, sin embargo al final ya no tenía nada que perder y nada positivo que hacer por el resto del día. Aventó las piedrecillas que había mantenido moviendo en una de sus manos y siguió el andar del inglés metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. Al notar que sí era seguido el elegante señor comenzó a hablar.

—Yo también tome malas decisiones, pero hubo una peor que cualquier otra, una que no quise admitir por años, y cuando comprendí la magnitud de mi error ya era tarde, demasiado; el daño afecto a alguien en particular, a un niño, quien vivió sólo sin los brazos de su madre y encerrado en internados. -

Al escuchar aquello Terrence alzo la vista que mantenía baja como sus ánimos.

—Ese niño creció endureciendo su corazón para no ser lastimado, hasta que un alma noble, de cuerpo agraciado, rostro hermoso y... pecoso — rio con socarronería ante aquel comentario que hizo trastabillar a Terry — logró sacarlo de su auto confinamiento. Creía que todo se había solucionado, pero un día todo volvió a la obscuridad por malas decisiones. -

—¿Quién es usted? — cuestiono tomando al hombre mayor por el codo.

—Henry Terrence Graham — Terry dio un paso hacia atrás confundido —, noveno Duque de Grandchester, tu abuelo. -

El hombre mayor comentó como si el que llevara diecisiete años muerto fuere algo sin importancia.

—Está usted loco — Terry descarto la idea en un segundo ya comenzando a retirarse.

—Mi mala decisión fue obligar a tu padre a casarse con alguien que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, para luego exigirle que abandonara a tu madre y sólo te llevase a ti con él. -

El joven actor detuvo su pasos, regresó junto al que decía ser su abuelo.

—¿Y qué hará para resarcir su error?, ¿regresar en el tiempo y cambiar lo que hizo? -

—Yo no, ya estoy muerto. -

—Y yo de seguro ya perdí la razón por estar platicando con usted. -

—No, pero creo que si sigues viviendo como si fueses un autómata si te dejara pronto en ese estado —Terry simplemente se encogió de hombro s—. Te decía, yo no puedo regresar, pero tú sí. -

—¿Qué? — de nuevo una jovial carcajada se hizo presente—. Esa si está buena, no sé quién organizo esto pero al menos logro sacarme una risa. -

—Arregla tu error, o nunca más podrás regresar — el abuelo continuo ignorando aquella risa burlesca —. Que tal vez con la vida que llevabas no desees regresar, — reflexionó — pero si logras cambiar las cosas regresaras al futuro donde conseguiste lo que te proponías. -

—Basta, no estoy para escuchar tanta estupidez. -

—Ni yo tengo el tiempo para convencerte, — el Grandchester mayor continuo con su andar pues ya faltaba poco para donde tenía que llegar — así que finge que me crees, ¿quieres? -

—¿Fingir?, soy experto en eso — Terry respondió continuando con su andar, finalmente el anciano no había desmentido que era un engaño, al contrario.

—Sabes que en muchos años más por esta región habrá muchas esculturas, incluida una de Shakespeare, por supuesto. — El hombre se detuvo al final de un claro — Tú, ve por allá, saldrás directo a la quinta avenida...

—Imposible, venimos de la Quinta avenida, más bien llegaremos al lado contrario, a Central Park West.

—Yo regresaré sobre mis pasos y desde arriba te vigilaré. — De nuevo ignorando el comentario el viejo señaló con su bastón un lugar — Allá tienen tu otra oportunidad para ti, aprovéchala, y esta vez elige bien a la rubia con la que te quieras quedar, eso incluye a Eleanor, tampoco la elijas a ella. -

—¿Perdón? -

—Todo saldrá bien en esta ocasión Terry. — El abuelo comenzó a alejarse — Me saludas a Richard y a Eleanor cuando los vuelvas a ver, aunque ella me odia y le doy toda la razón. -

Fueron las últimas palabras que de apoco se perdieron en el viento. Terry miro un lado, luego otro.

—Llegaré a la Quinta avenida, si claro. -

Terrence confuso pero sin temor camino hasta llegar, total que más daba probar, y, en efecto, de una forma extraña llegó a una entrada del parque que daba a la Quinta Avenida y la 72 Street.

—¡Oh por Dios! -

El actor exclamó olvidando que no era muy afecto a Dios, pero en ese instante le pareció la frase más acertada. En un segundo su corazón se aceleró temeroso de que todo lo que había vivido por esos cinco años al fin habían terminado por volverlo loco. Miró a un lado, al otro, comprobando nuevamente que aquella era la Quinta Avenida.

—"Vamos Terrence, sólo estás cansado, de seguro caminamos en círculo pero tanta perorata me confundió" — pensó tranquilizándose.

Luego emprendió el camino de regreso, hacia Midtown Manhattan, a la casa que compartía, y no por gusto, con Susana y su madre, pero los gastos de esos años no le permitían rentar algo aparte y continuar pagando terapias de rehabilitación; esas malditas terapias que durante los últimos dos años le habían dado esperanza, hasta la noticia de tres meses atrás, la boda de Candy; desde entonces todo le daba igual, incluso el teatro, incluso emborracharse le era algo insulso, nada llamaba su atención o medianamente le llenaba.

Llegó a su horrible destino, claro, vivir con Susana, y su madre, era horrible, peor que soportar a la duquesa cara de cerdo y a la hermana Grey al mismo tiempo. "De haberlo sabido me hubiese quedado en el San Pablo." Pensó surgiendo una sonrisa natural en él. Extrañamente su humor se estaba restableciendo, se sentía menos pesado, con una ilusión clavada en el corazón, como años atrás. Tomó su abrigo encontrando las llaves.

A unos pasos la puerta se abrió saliendo una familia de cuatro, dos señores mayores y dos jovencitas adolescentes. Terry reconoció al hombre como quien le vendiera la casa, extrañado se adelantó para cuestionar.

—¿Cómo es que han salido de ahí? -

Las chicas dieron unos pasos hacia atrás, el hombre se interpuso y con voz molesta respondió.

—Muy sencillo, porque aquí vivimos. ¿Alguna otra pregunta? -

—Pero usted me vendió... — Terry enmudeció, recordó al anciano, a su abuelo, eso era imposible.

—¿Yo qué le he vendido? — el hombre cuestiono al ver el mutismo de Terry.

—¿Qué día es hoy? — pregunto a regañadientes, recriminándose a sí mismo por semejante pregunta y verse sugestionado.

—Martes 5 de diciembre — respondió una jovencita, ya para nada asustada después de que Terry se bajara la bufanda para hacer la última pregunta.

—¿De qué año? -

—1915, por supuesto —l a otra joven coqueta dijo aquello ante la mirada de reproche de su padre.

—No es cierto. -

—Eres Romeo ¿verdad? — la joven menor hablo al reconocerlo.

—El del afiche — la otra la secundó

—Yo... — no supo que responder, pero al ver que las chicas se adelantaban hacia él sólo agregó — Gracias. -

Para de inmediato volver a cubrir su rostro y caminar al lado contrario, luego dirigirse hacia el teatro y descubrir que era lo que realmente sucedía.

—"Abuelo, abuelo, sí esto es lo que prometiste, faltan dos días para que llegue Candy" — pensó ya a una cuadra del recinto.

Con mucha emoción y una sonrisa que prometía mucho, Terry camino hacia la entrada de personal por la cual siempre acostumbraba entrar, no obstante la persona que vio salía del lugar provoco que se congelara por completo, incluso provocando que contuviera la respiración. Un chico igualmente cubierto por una bufanda pero que no prestaba mucha atención a su entorno camino algo cabizbajo hacia él pasándolo sin siquiera mirarlo, sin embargo Terrence si lo observó, no se movía pero si lo seguía con la mirada. El joven taciturno se dirigió hacia aquel Ford rojo que Terry vendiera casi cinco años atrás, poco tiempo después para pagar su viaje que nunca culminó hacia Chicago.

Terry desde lejos veía como su yo mismo de dieciocho años se alejaba por aquella calle circundada por teatros.

**Gracias por perderse entre mis letras**

**Notas**:

Sarah Bernhardt, actriz francesa de teatro y cine, que en 1915 realizó un gira tras trincheras para las tropas de su país. Perdió su pierna a la edad de 70 años pero continuó actuando en papeles que no requerían que estuviese mucho tiempo de pie.

Las amazonas haremos arder el cosmos por Terry


	2. El Plan da Comienzo

Segundo capítulo espero que lo disfruten, ya saben, sin fines d elivro, sólo por elmpuro gusto de escribir.

**Segunda parte (Título tentativo):** Con todo y contratiempos, el plan da comienzo.

By Sundarcy

.

.

* * *

0-o-0-o-0-o-0

Nunca en sus veintitrés años de vida, Terrence G. Grandchester se había encontrado en una situación parecida a la de ahora, completamente falto de palabras.

Muy aturdido, se había quedado totalmente paralizado en su sitio, sólo viendo a la distancia mientras su yo de 18 años se alejaba montado sobre su antiguo Ford rojo; hasta que éste doblara en una esquina desapareciendo de su vista, Terry pudo liberar finalmente el aire que había estado conteniendo, dándose cuenta justo ahí de que no había estado respirando.

Fueron varios segundos los que le tomó a su mente procesar toda la información que había recibido, y es que por más que la mayor prueba acababa de pasar justo frente a sus ojos casi destruyendo cualquier duda que pudiera tener, la situación seguía siendo tan inverosímil que todavía le resultaba difícil de aceptar.

—Totalmente insólito. — murmuró para sí mismo, contrayendo el ceño perplejamente.

Por más que lo visto afirmara lo contrario, lo cierto era que la verdad presentada ante él le parecía demasiado buena para ser real. Terry podía sentir cómo su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho, considerando todas y cada una de las implicaciones que todo esto supondría. Si realmente había vuelto en el tiempo a esa época de su vida donde cometió el más estúpido de los errores, eso sólo significaba que se le había otorgado la mejor de todas las oportunidades.

A medida que toda la verdad recaía poco a poco en su consciencia, se iba asegurando más y más de que se había hecho merecedor de una gran bendición, Terry sintió cómo sus labios se iban formando lentamente en una inmensa sonrisa que casi no era capaz de reflejar todo lo que sentía por dentro; parecía como si la palabra alegría nunca podría hacerle justicia a la gran multitud de sentimientos que latían en su interior, no sólo estaba alegre, él estaba eufórico, quería reír sin razón enteramente ajeno a cualquier otro motivo.

"_¡Estoy aquí! ¡Volví en el tiempo!"_ — sus cejas se arquearon y sus ojos se alzaron al cielo dándole una rápida mirada. —"_¡Gracias abuelo!"_

No tenía ni idea de cuánto llevaba parado ahí en medio de la acera de la calle sin decir ni una sola palabra y sin mover ni un solo músculo, era como si cada neurona de su cerebro estuviera intentando dispararse en ambas direcciones a la vez, generando el más extraño tipo de parálisis. No fue sino hasta que se volvió consciente de la cantidad de miradas molestas que frecuentemente las personas lanzaban hacia él por estar obstruyendo el paso, cuando se dio cuenta que debía estar por lo menos varios minutos inmóvil, de la forma más tonta y perdiendo valiosísimo tiempo que debería haberlo empleado para corregir el camino de su yo del pasado.

Aunque no estaba muy seguro de cómo lo haría, pero de alguna forma no se permitiría cometer el mismo error dos veces, si se le había dado esta oportunidad entonces debía aprovecharla.

"_¿Por qué sigues aquí parado sin hacer nada?"_ — le reclamó su cabeza. —"_¡Reacciona! ¡No pierdas más tiempo!"_

— ¡Tiempo!

Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando esa noción lo abrumó con gran intensidad, y una tremenda corriente de energía pareció invadir su cuerpo de un momento a otro, haciendo que se sintiera más vivo que nunca.

Por fin reactivado de toda energía posible, comenzó a caminar rápidamente sin rumbo fijo, no muy seguro de qué dirección tomar o a dónde exactamente ir, sólo esquivando a cuanta persona podía sin detenerse ni un solo instante.

La única respuesta a toda la euforia que sentía se reflejaba mientras reía sin razón al caminar, y por más que iba ganándose las miradas desconcertadas de la gente que caminaba a su alrededor, ninguna llegó a importarle en lo más mínimo. A los demás podría parecerles extraño hasta intimidante que un hombre riera solo por la calle, sin razón aparente y casi como un loco, pero si alguien hubiera prestado más atención, notaría el brillo de inmensa felicidad que destellaba claramente en esos hermosos ojos verdiazules, lo único del bello rostro del actor que no estaba cubierto por una bufanda, nadie hubiera dudado de que este hombre expresaba una emoción que sólo quería desbordar de su interior.

En su mente corría un sinnúmero de ideas a la vez: ¿Qué hacer? ¿Dónde ir? ¿Cómo empezar?

Muchas preguntas, pero ninguna respuesta por el momento. No fue sino hasta cuando se le ocurrió que no tenía ningún plan en mente que decidió parar en un callejón un rato para pensar mejor cuál sería su estrategia.

Únicamente de una cosa estaba seguro, todo lo que tenía que hacer giraba en torno a su otro yo, era él a quien debería encontrar cuanto antes; sin embargo, para su mala suerte, la gran pregunta que le pesaba ahora era: ¿Dónde estaba él?

—Tonto. — musitó entre dientes, recriminándose otra vez por su aturdimiento que le había hecho perderlo de vista a él, o bueno, técnicamente perderse de vista a sí mismo, por más raro que sonase.

"_¿A dónde pude haber ido justo ahora? ¡Piensa, Terrence!"_ — posó una mano sobre su frente con impaciencia tratando de recordar ese detalle, hasta que de pronto su rostro se despejó con una idea. —"_¡Por supuesto!"_

Apenas se le ocurrió donde podría estar, corrió una vez más hacia la calle principal, se llevó sus dedos a su boca y empezó a silbar. En el acto, un carruaje que pasaba por la autopista se detuvo justo frente a él, y Terry no perdió más tiempo antes de subirse.

— ¡Al hospital St. Jacob! — exclamó con premura al conductor para que iniciara la marcha sin mayor demora.

Una vez ya seguro de ir en camino, Terry se recostó sobre el asiento tratando de controlar su agitada respiración, sólo pensaba en qué podría hacer y examinaba concienzudamente su mente intentando recordar cuál había sido el rumbo de todo lo que sucedió la última vez.

—Tiempo… — murmuró suavemente, cerrando sus ojos. —… sólo tiempo… por favor, no te me escapes de las manos.

Suspiró con aparente cansancio, Terry necesitaba más que sólo tiempo para arreglar esto, sentía que le hacía falta toda la suerte del mundo.

"_Si alguna vez tienes una segunda oportunidad para arreglar algo, tendrás que irte hasta las últimas consecuencias."_

Sus bellísimos ojos se abrieron lentamente y ahora ya había un muy firme brillo de determinación en ellos, lo último que había pensado le había servido para darse todo el ánimo que necesitaba, porque estaba muy seguro que hasta las últimas consecuencias es hasta donde él iría a parar.

— ¡Ahí iré! — exclamó repentinamente y con fuerza, sobresaltando al conductor que no tenía ni idea que pudo haber causado esa exclamación.

"_Muy extraño."_

0-o-0-o-0-o-0

_**Hospital St. Jacob**_

Poseedor de una elegante presencia, una belleza arrolladora y un porte sin igual, además de ser dueño de un magnífico talento en el teatro junto a una carrera en ascenso después de haber obtenido su primer protagónico, Terrence Graham era una de las más jóvenes y talentosas promesas de Broadway de los últimos tiempos. A su joven edad de dieciocho años, ya se le auguraba un futuro muy prometedor y, sin duda, muchos lo llamarían afortunado; sin embargo, no era ese el nombre con el que él se identificaría ahora, podría llamarse de todo menos afortunado.

Cabizbajo y muy pensativo, el joven había ingresado en el hospital ahogándose en muchas ideas que rondaban en su cabeza en los últimos días y sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor, algo muy común que le había sucedido desde el accidente, casi no le prestaba atención a nada ni a nadie.

Se había descubierto el rostro inconscientemente mientras caminaba, y no fue hasta cuando una irritante voz que ya conocía penetró entre sus pensamientos que se volvió consciente de alguien más cerca de él.

— ¡Llega tarde! Mi hija lleva esperándolo desde hace horas. — le reclamó agriamente la señora Marlowe desde el pasillo que llevaba al cuarto de Susana. —Usted le había asegurado a ella que vendría y ha estado esperándolo entusiasmada desde que inició el horario de visitas. ¡Qué falta de consideración de su parte venir a esta hora! — terminó alzándole una mirada indignaba que de lejos demostraba un profundo rencor hacia el joven.

Nadie podría notar la reacción que le había causado esas palabras a su interlocutor, quien inhalando profundamente para tratar de controlarse, tuvo que hacer uso de todo su talento histriónico para no contestarle a esa mujer como tanto quisiera.

—Los ensayos se alargaron más de lo previsto. — contestó Terry secamente, mirándola con frialdad. —Por si no lo recuerda estamos a unos días del estreno de la obra.

— ¡Claro que lo recuerdo! Un estreno del que mi hija iba a ser la estrella, sino fuera por culpa usted. — le escupió esa acusación con el mismo veneno que tenían todas las palabras que le dirigía a él, mostrándole los dientes como una fiera al acecho.

El hermoso actor inhaló profundamente una vez más, apretando su mandíbula y viendo a la mujer con toda la impotencia que recorría por su cuerpo en el deseo de responderle como verdaderamente merecía. ¡Cómo jugaban con su culpa de la manera más cruel! Lo convertían siempre el responsable de cuanta desgracia podían encontrar. ¿Qué culpa tenía él de estar en el momento y en el lugar menos indicado?

— ¡Al menos ya está aquí! — espetó la Sra. Marlowe imponentemente. —Susana está ansiosa por verlo. ¡Vaya de una vez! — lo último fue en un grito que casi parecía una orden.

Crispando los puños, muy indignado de que se le impusiera eso como una orden, Terry estaba muy tentado a irse de ahí sólo por el placer de no hacer lo que esa mujer le decía.

¡Cómo desearía poder hacerlo! No le costaría nada y tal vez podría devolverle algo de la paz que creía haber perdido para siempre. Era una sensación inquietante que vagaba por su interior, el deseo de recuperar esa parte de su esencia irreverente e impetuosa tan marcada de su personalidad. ¿Dónde estaba el Terry que odiaba que le impongan las cosas? ¿Había desaparecido completamente o seguía escondido todavía esperando el momento en que él lo liberara de nuevo?

Exhaló con pesadez, viendo a la señora Marlowe y adoptando la postura más intimidante que podía encontrar. Si algo le debía a Susana era verla al menos hoy, por más que no estuviera dentro de sus cosas favoritas del día.

—Que quede claro que esto no lo estoy haciendo porque usted me lo ordene.

Fue lo que le dijo a esa horrible mujer en último intento por mantener su orgullo, antes de seguir rumbo al cuarto de Susana, yendo con la altivez de un rey camino hacia la guillotina.

Suspirando para darse fuerzas antes de verla, Terry abrió la puerta del cuarto y entró casi con desgano en la habitación. Ahí estaba ella, Susana, la chica que le salvó la vida, viéndolo con una mirada de adoración que rayaba en lo absurdo. ¿Qué había hecho él para que ella dijera amarlo tanto como aseguraba?

Muy inquieto por cómo lo observaba, Terry volteó un momento para cerrar la puerta, rompiendo el contacto de sus miradas.

— ¡Viniste, Terry! — escuchó la voz dulzona de la muchacha desde atrás. —No sabes cuánto te he extrañado, estas horas lejos de ti han sido un martirio.

Esa declaración hizo que él se tensara aún más, le parecía tan exagerado que lo desconcertaba; sin embargo, reuniendo todo el valor que poseía, giró a verla nuevamente. Una vez se volvieron a mirar, Susana le regaló una pequeña sonrisa que muchos calificarían de absolutamente tierna, pero que a Terry sólo le generó un ligero y horrible estremecimiento en el cuerpo. El consternado joven bajó la mirada en el acto, enfocándose distraídamente en el suelo.

¿Por qué esa sonrisa tan dulce que le ofreció Susana lo llenaba de pavor? ¡En serio! Esta chica siempre le mostraba una dulzura que le parecía tan insoportablemente falsa, que a Terry le afectaba en lo más profundo, haciendo que la única forma en que su cuerpo podía reaccionar era en un inconsciente rechazo hacia ella, situación que no podía evitar.

Susana confundió la reacción de Terry, pensando que se debía por cierta rubia enfermera que ya conocía.

— ¿Ella está aquí? — le preguntó suavemente, con la única evidencia de su turbación reflejada en la forma en que sus manos apretaban la sábana con la que se cubría.

Terry alzó la mirada, viéndola confundido, le tomó varios segundos entender que a quien se refería Susana era a Candy.

—No, ella todavía no llega. — repuso quedamente sin moverse de su sitio, desviando sus ojos a las manos de la joven sobre la sábana, y sintiéndose extrañamente cohibido de hablar de Candy con ella.

Susana no perdió el brillo que llenó los ojos de Terry un instante al sólo pensar en Candy, lo que hizo que su mirada se endureciera casi imperceptiblemente.

— ¿La amas tanto, Terry? — habló en un susurro mientras sus ojos azules se anegaron de lágrimas. — ¿No puedes sentir ni un poquito de cariño por mí? — le rogó antes de soltar un lastimero sollozo.

Terry liberó un suspiro más en cuanto oyó ese sollozo, ahí estaban otra vez, esas lágrimas que ella siempre mostraba cada vez que estaba con él, mismas lágrimas que sólo hacían que se sintiera como un completo miserable por supuestamente causarlas.

Cerró sus ojos un momento, por más que no la amara, no era lo suficientemente cruel para sentirse contento de que ella sufriera por la supuesta culpa de él.

—Susana… yo… — se detuvo porque las palabras se le quedaron atoradas en la garganta cuando ella lo miró con aparente dolor.

¿Cómo decirle sin lastimarla que por más que lo intentara nunca podría amarla como ella quería? ¿Cómo dejarle en claro que sus sentimientos estaban sólo con Candy, que era con ella o con nadie más? ¿Cómo asegurarle que le agradecía una y mil veces por lo que hizo por él, pero lo que le estaba pidiendo era un sacrificio demasiado grande que no se creía capaz de realizar jamás?

Lo había tratado incontables veces, en verdad quería ser sincero con ella, a pesar que nunca fue ni su amiga antes de todo lo que pasó, sentía que le debía al menos un poco de honestidad para que así pudieran estar a mano. Pero cada vez que lo intentaba, ella parecía preverlo y sólo lo veía con esas expresiones lastimeras que tenía y sus miradas que todo el tiempo le decían: "_Me lo debes, Terry." _ Ahí era cuando estaba atrapado, lo hacían sentir culpable hasta de sólo respirar, era como si por el hecho de estar vivo, ella lo acusaba indirectamente con esas miradas que le rogaban que la amara.

"_¡No puedo!" _— gritaba siempre su corazón en respuesta.

Terry ya no quiso hablar más y caminó hacia la pequeña mesa cerca de la cama, sacando unos pañuelos para ofrecérselos.

—Sólo he venido a verte un momento, Susana. Tengo que volver a los ensayos.

"_Cambiaste el tema, muy conveniente." _— pensó ella, aceptando los pañuelos que le ofrecía Terry.

El bello actor siguió hablándole en comentarios muy vagos de cómo iban los ensayos.

"_Pronto."_ — se prometió a sí misma, viendo a Terry sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que le decía.

No pasaron ni diez minutos antes de que el joven se despidiera de ella muy formalmente, con un estado anímico que sólo denotaba cansancio.

— ¿Volverás mañana? — le pidió Susana, lanzándole un mirada ilusionadísima.

"_¡Otra vez!"_ — Terry tragó duramente, sintiéndose más cansado que antes.

—Eso creo. — fue lo único que le respondió, tensando los hombros de sólo pensar en lo que significaba otra de estas visitas. —Ya me voy.

—Suerte en los ensayos, Terry. — le deseó con una sonrisa dulce.

Terry casi no pudo disimular una mueca de molestia y asintió en despedida antes de salir de la habitación con paso apresurado.

Una vez fuera, se sintió muy aliviado de ya no estar con ella. Por más que sabía que sonaba muy cruel, lo cierto era que estas visitas sólo lo deprimían. Había tenido que mentirle para que no durara tanto, en realidad se habían cancelado los ensayos lo que quedaba de la tarde porque estaban equipando el escenario, tenía toda la tarde libre con un tiempo que francamente sólo quería pasarlo consigo mismo.

Apenas salió del cuarto, se dio cuenta que la señora Marlowe estaba unos pasos más adelante, claramente resguardando la puerta del cuarto de su hija.

— ¡Tan pronto se va! — reprochó enfadada, contrayendo el ceño amenazantemente. — ¡No ha estado aquí ni media hora!

—No estoy de humor para seguir hablando con usted, señora. — le habló fríamente. —Tengo cosas que más importantes que hacer y ya me voy.

La Sra. Marlowe ni siquiera se dignó en contestar, se creía la muy digna como toda una gran señora, y en un gesto ofendido, simplemente con un breve vuelo de sus faldas, desapareció de su vista yendo a ver su 'dulce' e 'inocente' hija que necesitaba de su compañía.

A Terry no le importó en absoluto, mejor que esa mujer se fuera de una vez. Se arregló la bufanda para cubrir su identidad en las calles y caminó con rumbo a la salida, sintiendo que al salir lograría acabar con toda esta tensión que aún tenía, al menos por el momento.

Mientras tanto, el Terry del futuro iba entrando en el hospital con evidente retraso, temiendo que su otro yo ya se hubiera ido del lugar antes que llegara. Había estado muy nervioso por ese pensamiento en todo el trayecto que, en su apuro por encontrar al Terry de dieciocho, por poco y se olvida de pagarle al pobre conductor en cuanto arribaron al centro médico.

El pobre hombre había estado consternado al ver la extraña actitud de su pasajero, principalmente por sus peculiares soliloquios que no le parecían tener sentido y en sus múltiples exclamaciones que francamente habían terminado por asustarlo. Supuso que al haberlo recogido de las calles de Broadway, debía de ser algún bohemio o actor de seguro, eso explicaría todo.

"_Sólo las personas más excéntricas terminan subiendo en mi carruaje."_ — pensó mientras recibía el pago por sus servicios. —"_¡Actor tenía que ser!" _

Una vez le pagó al buen hombre, se disculpó por todas las molestias y continuó su camino, deseoso de encontrarse de una buena vez.

Lo había estado pensando en todo el trayecto y había llegado a la conclusión que quizás lo mejor y más factible sería enfrentar a su otro yo directamente para así pedirle que no cometiera el error de dejar ir a Candy; pensó por mucho tiempo las posibles consecuencias de ese tipo de acercamiento, estaba seguro que su otro yo, llegaría a pensar que se estaba volviendo loco y no le creería en absoluto, pero si ahondaba en detalles que sólo conocía él mismo, de seguro a la larga terminaría por aceptarlo, y tal vez juntos podrían encontrar la solución posible para no perder a Candy nuevamente.

Se detuvo en seco apenas vislumbró a lo lejos a su otro yo iniciando el descenso de las escaleras que conducían al pasillo principal, y llevaban a la salida. Terry sonrió encantado de haberse encontrado, sintiendo que aquí empezaba el verdadero cambio de su historia, y comenzó su camino a punto de interceptarse a sí mismo.

"_¡No!"_ — una advertencia se oyó claramente en sus oídos, haciendo que parara inmediatamente. —"_¡No lo hagas!"_

Esa advertencia hizo que vacilara en su decisión, Terry vio cómo su yo de dieciocho años ya terminaba de bajar de las escaleras y seguía su camino en sentido contrario a donde él estaba. Ahora estaba debatiéndose consigo mismo entre seguir o no su anterior idea.

"_Haz lo que te digo, no hables con él."_ — una advertencia más en su cabeza con una voz que ya le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

— ¿Abuelo? — preguntó al aire, sintiéndose como un tonto. Sabía que no pudo ser la voz de su abuelo, ¿verdad?

Seguía muy ansioso viendo como su otro yo terminó volteando al pasillo principal caminando a la salida, no lo dejó de ver hasta que desapareció de su campo de visión cuando salió del hospital. ¡Ya estaba! ¡Lo dejó ir!

"_No juegues con el tiempo, muchacho."_ — la voz de su abuelo volvió a sonar con más fuerza en su cabeza. —"_El tiempo es misterioso y poderoso, pero si juegas con él es a la vez peligroso. Tu otro yo no puede verte, no debes hablar con él, arruinarías la estabilidad del espacio-tiempo." _

— ¿Pero, qué puedo hacer entonces? — le replicó casi en desesperación y demasiado fuerte para llamar la atención.

Justo una enfermera que iba pasando por ahí, se lo quedó mirando muy desconcertada por esa exclamación, Terry reaccionó de inmediato, bajándose la bufanda y tratando de sonreírle con todo su encanto, a pesar que estaba muy tenso. La enfermera agrandó los ojos y casi se tropieza con sus pies al verlo. Apenas recuperó el equilibrio y conteniendo la respiración, le respondió con una sonrisa embobada y con sus ojos brillando de emoción, alzando la mano en breve saludo; luego siguió su camino, suspirando a cada momento mientras caminaba como si estuviera entre las nubes de la ensoñación.

"_El encanto de los Grandchester en todo su esplendor. ¡Tenías que ser mi nieto!"_ — escuchó decir a su abuelo con un cierto dejo de… ¿orgullo?

Sacudió su cabeza, decidiéndose que mejor después lo pensaría, tenía otras cosas más importantes en qué pensar.

— ¿Qué hago, abuelo? — susurró en una súplica.

"_Te creía más ingenioso, muchacho. ¡Vamos, usa esa astucia que tanto tienes!" _— le aconsejó el abuelo con picardía, que Terry podría imaginarlo sonriéndole endiabladamente. —"_Por cierto, trata de pensar algo muy gracioso, ya nos estamos divirtiendo de lo lindo aquí arriba mientras te vemos, pero sentimos que todavía no empieza la verdadera diversión. ¡Empiézala ya, hijo! ¡La necesitamos!"_

Ese comentario no le hizo mucha gracia, ahora resultaba que todo esto era un espectáculo en el cielo para quién sabe cuanta gente. Contrayendo sus cejas un poco consternado, siguió pensando en qué hacer.

—Esto está complicado, abuelo. — reconoció, cruzándose de brazos pensativamente.

Esperó con ansiedad una respuesta, deseando escuchar la voz de Henry con algún buen consejo.

— ¿Abuelo? — volvió a preguntar con más insistencia. — ¿Estás ahí?

Y nada, no recibió más respuesta que el absoluto silencio en su cabeza.

— ¡Gracias por tu gran ayuda! — musitó con sarcasmo, entornando los ojos. Se sentía más enfadado mientras se imaginaba a su abuelo seguramente riéndose en respuesta por ese comentario.

— ¡Y ya perdí de vista a mi otro yo nuevamente! — reclamó, alzando las manos y cubriendo su rostro. —A este paso voy a terminar persiguiéndome todo el día.

Suspirando irritado, corrió rápidamente hacia el pasillo principal del que se había desviado su otro yo. En cuanto llegó ahí, sus ojos terminaron inconscientemente atrapados en las escaleras que se encontraban en el centro del corredor.

"_Estas escaleras"_ — su corazón se detuvo un instante, apretándose casi dolorosamente en su pecho.

Aquí había comenzado su verdadero calvario, esa despedida marcó un fin y un comienzo al mismo tiempo. Un error por parte de los dos que los había sumido en el más amargo de todos los destinos con la certeza de nunca más volverse a ver.

—Candy… — murmuró roncamente mientras ante sus ojos se revivía la escena de esa despedida. —Haré todo lo posible para que esto no terminé como la última vez. — se prometió lo último con tanto fervor que cualquiera notaría que el joven vivía un momento casi reverencial.

Dándose la fuerza necesaria para continuar, Terry volteó hacia el camino donde había visto a su otro yo desaparecer, disponiéndose a ir en esa dirección; sin embargo, de pronto una voz lo hizo detenerse en el acto, haciendo que por poco lanzara un gemido de extremo fastidio ahí mismo. ¡Cómo odiaba esa voz!

— ¿Con qué continúa por aquí, eh? Creí que había dicho que tenía que irse. ¿No que estaba muy apurado?

La irritante voz de la Sra. Marlowe atravesó sus oídos dolorosamente. ¿Qué tenía esa mujer en la voz que siempre hacía que le dolieran los tímpanos? ¡Qué le pagué el doctor! A este paso entre ella y su hija, además de volverse loco, también terminara sordo de tanto escuchar su insoportable voz todos los días.

"_Eso cambiará muy pronto."_ — se recordó con optimismo, lo único bueno que pudo sacar de esta situación.

Terry volteó a verla, frunciendo el ceño con molestia mientras veía a la Sra. Marlowe bajar las escaleras pausadamente. En cuanto estuvo con él, la mujer lo miró de arriba abajo con cierta confusión como notando algo diferente en el joven.

"_¿Por qué parece más alto que antes? ¿Esa ropa no es un poco diferente a la que traía puesta?"_ — pensó un poco desconcertada.

El hermoso actor estaba dispuesto a fingir con tal de no generar sospechas, lo más sensato era que esta obtusa mujer creyera que era su otro yo.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere, señora? — fue directo al grano, deseoso de irse de ahí a seguir a su otro yo.

La Sra. Marlowe achicó sus ojos con suspicacia observándolo con detenimiento cuando repentinamente recordó lo que le había dicho antes. Viéndolo con la mirada enardecida, replicó furiosamente.

—Si es que tiene tiempo libre, ¡vaya y pásalo con mi Susy! Ella sólo desea que le haga compañía. — expuso consternada, frunciendo los labios. — ¿Qué hace por los pasillos del hospital? — preguntó en una orden.

De repente, sus ojos se agrandaron cuando una curiosa idea cruzó por su cabeza.

—Seguro estaba coqueteando con las enfermeras. — le acusó duramente, con los ojos más furiosos que nunca.

Ese comentario irritó sobremanera a Terry, haciendo que le lanzara una gélida mirada tan intimidante que hasta esa pétrea mujer no pudo ser inmune.

— ¿Perdón? — arqueó una ceja, retándola implícitamente a volver a repetir su acusación.

La mujer trató de reunir todo el valor que creía poseer antes de hablar.

— ¡Sí! Perdón de rodillas es lo que le debe pedir a mi hija por sus acciones. ¡Qué bonito! — iba ganando más seguridad a la par que avanzaba su discurso. —Mientras ella está postrada en una cama de por vida, usted aprovecha y se mete con cuanta mujer encuentra.

Fue ahí cuando todo el temple del que hacía gala Terry se fue a la basura, explotando en la cara de la Sra. Marlowe como tanto se merecía.

— ¡Déjese de acusaciones, señora! — le gritó con fuerza, haciéndola brincar sobresaltada. Alzándose en todo la altura que poseía, hizo que la mujer se encogiera ligeramente de miedo en su sitio. —Además si así fuera, ¡qué le importa!

— ¡Todavía lo acepta! — bufó indignadísima, aun cuando verlo tan alto le seguía resultando amenazante. — ¡Usted es un mal hombre!

Terry apretó los puños, recordándose que lo mejor era mantener la calma.

—Cuide sus palabras, señora — hablaba en voz baja con un tono que resultaba mucho más intimidante que el anterior. —Usted no me conoce.

Sus bellos ojos verdiazules brillaban en un desafío, queriendo que ella le respondiera para poder iniciar una lucha de palabras en la que él le diría todas sus verdades. La señora no perdió el tiempo antes de responder, para nada consciente de la batalla que había empezado.

— ¡Claro que lo conozco! Conozco a muchos hombres como usted que se aprovechan de la inocencia de las niñas buenas como mi hija. Ahora dígame de una vez: ¿Qué es lo que hace por aquí todavía?

El hermoso actor suspiró con lentitud, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo antes de contestarle, deseando así jugar con la paciencia de la mujer todo lo que podía.

—No tengo por qué darle cuenta de mis actos. — se cruzó de brazos, torciendo sus labios en una sonrisa burlona con afán de molestar más a la Sra. Marlowe.

La exasperada mujer ya estaba perdiendo la calma, este hombre parecía querer traspasar todas las barreras de su paciencia.

—Escúcheme bien. — lo señaló con el dedo, empleando un claro tono de advertencia en su voz. —No sé con qué clase de mujeres trata usted, pero de una vez le digo que mi hija es una dama y como tal merece todo el respeto del mundo, ¿entendido?

La sonrisa de Terry no vaciló ni un segundo, y siguió lanzándole a la Sra. Marlowe una mirada tan enervante que la mujer sólo quería gritar de cólera, sintiéndose más burlada e irritada que nunca.

— ¡Qué amable de su parte exponer sus aclaraciones!— Terry habló con un dejo de socarronería en su voz. —Y ya que estamos en esto de aclarar cosas, yo también de una vez le digo algo. — elevó ambas de sus cejas dando énfasis a sus palabras. — ¡Me encantan las enfermeras! (Esta frase está genial)

"_En especial las rubias, pecosas, atolondradas y de ojos verdes."_ — agregó eso sólo para él mismo.

El rostro de la señora Marlowe se compungió de total indignación. ¡Lo aceptaba y se burlaba de ella en su cara! ¿Quién se creía este hombre para hablarle así?

— ¡Usted es un descarado! — acusó con todo el veneno que podía.

—Y usted es una entrometida, pero no se lo digo. — replicó él calmadamente, encogiendo los hombros con indiferencia.

— ¡Qué insolencia! ¿Cómo se atreve? — la mujer apretó los dientes de tanta rabia. — ¡No me hable de esa forma!

— ¡Claro! Yo no puedo hablarle así, pero usted sí tiene el derecho de hablarme y tratarme como le plazca. — rodó sus ojos sarcásticamente antes de añadir. — ¿No piensa que está siendo injusta?

— ¡Injusto es usted con mi hija! Y ella que únicamente piensa en usted y lo ama.

—Susana sólo 'dice' que me ama. — recalcó muy bien esa frase para dejarlo en claro. —Todavía nos falta comprobar sí es cierto.

— ¿Cómo osa desconfiar del amor de mi hija? — lo miró fieramente. —Aunque yo no pueda comprenderlo, ¡ella realmente lo adora!

— ¿En verdad lo cree? — Terry enarcó una ceja en otro gesto burlón. —Yo pienso exactamente lo contrario.

La paciencia tenía su límite y ésta ya parecía haber abandonado totalmente a la señora Marlowe. Respirando con agitación, ya sentía que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza.

—No sé lo busca, pero mi Susy ya ha sacrificado lo suficiente por usted y lo mínimo que puede hacer es pasar el resto de su vida al lado de ella, para pagarle por el sacrificio tan grande que hizo.

—Eso está por verse todavía. — afirmó en algo parecido a una promesa que desconcertó mucho más a la mujer.

—Parece que esta conversación es inútil. — resopló con enfado, tratando de controlar su acelerada respiración.

—Al menos en eso estamos de acuerdo. — Terry asintió para asegurar sus palabras.

— ¡Usted es un hombre indigno de mi hija! Mi Susy no se merece a un hombre como usted. — la mujer contraatacó, no dispuesta a dejarlo a él con la última palabra. — ¡En mala hora ella le salvó la vida! ¡Cómo desearía que no lo hubiera hecho!

—Ya lo ha repetido muchas veces, no se preocupe por volverlo a decir que ya lo sé. — aseguró queriendo concluir esta conversación. — ¿Ya acabó? Tengo que irme.

— ¡Todavía no he acabado! Estoy segura que esto no lo conoce, y me voy a alegrar mucho que se entere de una vez: — sonrió con suficiencia antes de declarar. — ¡No sabe lo mal que pienso de usted! Lo tengo en un muy mal concepto y… ¡lo odio con todas mis fuerzas!

Lo miró con triunfo, creyendo que lo que le dijo lo dejaría totalmente callado y avergonzado, y estaría dispuesto a pedirle disculpas para recuperar su buena opinión. Para sorpresa de la mujer, el bello joven soltó una sonora carcajada en respuesta y no se mostró para nada ofendido o molesto con esa declaración.

—Me estoy aburriendo rápidamente de esta conversación. — Terry siguió hablando con estudiada tranquilidad, sin dejar de lado su sonrisa cínica. —En caso de que no se haya dado cuenta todavía, me importa absolutamente nada su estima o su buena opinión.

Un jadeo instintivo escapó de los labios de la Sra. Marlowe cuando éstos se abrieron de la sorpresa, estando más indignada que nunca. Sus ojos se agrandaron y su rostro enrojeció totalmente, presa de una ira inconmensurable.

— ¿En verdad creyó que yo estaría preocupado al saber que usted piensa mal de mí o me odie? — Terry alzó una ceja inquisitivamente, cruzando sus brazos de nuevo a punto de dar su última estocada. — ¡Hágame el favor, señora! No se crea tan importante.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, la Señora Marlowe comenzó a temblar de tanta furia contenida.

— ¡En mi vida… nadie… nadie me había faltado el respeto… de esta forma! — las palabras le salían entrecortadas de lo muy ofendida que se sentía.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, ¿no cree? — Terry pareció mirarla con un poco de lástima, situación que la indignó aún más. —Ahora ya estamos a mano.

Antes de que la señora Marlowe pudiera siquiera recuperarse de la conmoción que le habían causado sus palabras, Terry hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza como despedida, sin dejar de sonreír triunfantemente para voltearse y caminar lo más lejos posible de esa exasperante mujer. (Bravo, al fin la dejo en su lugar)

"_Por poco y le grito todo lo que no la soporto."_ — se dijo en cuanto saliera completamente de la horrible presencia de esa señora. —"_Espero que esto no le cause problemas a mi otro yo."_

Al menos cumplió un deseo que tenía desde hace tiempo, pudo dejar a esa mujer en su sitio como tanto merecía en ese entonces. Ya acabado ese asunto, recordó que había perdido a su otro yo nuevamente.

— ¡Genial! — se llevó una mano a su cabeza en preocupación. —Ahora a buscarme donde sea que esté.

Otra vez a tratar de recordar, su mente se adentró en los recuerdos casi vagos que tenía de esos días, cuando la idea del posible lugar donde estaba le llegó como un repentino torbellino.

Seguro se fue a hacer alguna de esas interminables caminatas por el Central Park, horas y horas de pensamientos consigo mismo en los que trataba de encontrar alguna solución a este problema. Conociéndose como se conocía lo más probable es que se quedaría caminando sin rumbo por todo el lugar hasta el atardecer.

"_¡Excelente! Eso me da tiempo."_ — consideró con ansiedad. —"_Esta es una oportunidad para empezar a actuar, una oportunidad que ya no puedo desaprovechar."_

Había perdido valioso tiempo mientras hablaba con esa horrenda mujer, además que de pensar tanto en lo que haría, prácticamente no había hecho nada para enmendar el camino por el que recorría su yo el pasado.

"_¿Qué puedo hacer?" _— su mente luchó, buscando una idea que respondiera esa pregunta, hasta que en el momento menos pensado esta apareció en su cabeza como una epifanía.

"_¡Ya sé!"_ — casi gritó con emoción. ¡Era una idea fantástica! ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes?

En cuanto llegó a la entrada del hospital, se dispuso a buscar otro carruaje que lo llevara hasta el lugar donde quería ir. Emocionado, notó que había un carruaje estacionado muy cerca del hospital, esperando claramente un nuevo cliente. ¡Qué suerte!

— ¡Usted! — exclamó Terry, mucho más entusiasmado de encontrar al anterior conductor que lo había traído.

"_¡Oh, no! ¡Es él!"_ — pensó el pobre conductor, que se había quedado cerca del hospital, esperando encontrar un nuevo pasajero menos excéntrico que el anterior. Al menos pensaba que cerca de un hospital, podría asegurarse que no saldría alguien así. ¡Miren que equivocado estaba! ¿Por qué no consideró que el actor saldría tan rápido?

—Lléveme al **New York Botanical Garden* **— le pidió el joven sin chistar.

—Yo… yo…

—Por favor, es muy urgente que llegue ahí cuanto antes. — Terry lo vio a los ojos con apremio.

Parecía ser hasta el encanto de los Grandchester también surtía su efecto en el conductor, porque al ver sus ojos verdiazules, el hombre se sintió invadido del gran deseo de ayudarlo, por más que lo pusiera tan nervioso con sus excentricidades.

—Está bien. — el hombre accedió teniendo la sensación que se arrepentiría mucho después de haber aceptado.

—Se lo agradezco mucho. — expresó Terry antes de subirse al carruaje de inmediato.

"_¡Otro viaje en carruaje!" _— caviló el actor con una ladeada sonrisa. —"_Creo que terminaré recorriendo Nueva York de extremo a extremo en un solo día de tanto perseguirme."_

. —Esto sólo me pasa a mí. — musitó suavemente antes de reírse de su situación.

"_¡Ahí está!"_ — se dijo el conductor en cuanto lo escuchó reír sin razón. —"_Ya empezó y ni siquiera inicio el recorrido." _

_S_acudió su cabeza, resignado a no dar marcha atrás. Ya había aceptado, así que sin más que hacer siguió con su acuerdo e inició el recorrido de una vez.

"_Al mal paso, darle prisa" — _era un refrán que sabía muy bien, tal vez debería ponerlo a prueba justo ahora cuando más lo necesitaba.

0-o-0-o-0-o-0

El viento frío del cercano inverno chocaba contra su hermoso rostro a cada momento, mientras seguía caminando sin rumbo fijo entre los diversos pasajes del Central Park en completo silencio. Su caminata por el lugar se había extendido ya varias horas, no estaba sorprendido que hubiera sucedido, pero al menos hubiera esperado que después de tanto tiempo de reflexión solitaria entre sus pensamientos, al menos hubiera encontrado alguna salida para todo esto.

¿Quién había dicho que a sus dieciocho años se vería obligado a tomar este tipo de decisión? Una parte de él se rebelaba contra ese destino, una vida que parecía ya no dominar, que se escapaba de sus manos sin que él lo pueda evitar. Se sentía tan viejo, como si hubieran pasado años sobre él en tan sólo unos días, cayendo sobre sus hombros cientos de responsabilidades de un momento a otro.

Una profunda pesadez le invadía constantemente el corazón, parecía ser que ni siquiera la próxima llegada de Candy a Nueva York podía subirle un poco el ánimo que tenía. Todo era una continua carga, demasiado pesada para llevarla él solo. ¿Cómo no sentirse culpable? A pesar de todo, su nobleza no le permitía ser ajeno al sufrimiento que le causaba a la mujer que lo salvó, no podía dejarle de lado así como así.

Empezó a respirar agitadamente preso de una gran frustración. ¿Por qué todo esto tuvo que pasarle a él? ¿Por qué justo ahora?

Antes de esto, tenía tantos sueños y tantos deseos por cumplir, se imaginó todo lo que sería si ese accidente no hubiera pasado, si esas luces nunca hubieran caído y así Susana nunca hubiera ido a parar al hospital. Se imaginó ensayando arduamente para el estreno de la obra, dispuesto probar que recibió ese papel sólo por su talento, se veía mucho más ansioso y nervioso esperando por la llegada de Candy, deseando tenerla de nuevo junto a él y abrazarla para ya nunca dejarla ir.

Se sorprendía por la forma en que todo esto se había dado, nunca creyó que estaría alguna vez atrapado en este tipo de disyuntiva entre el amor y el deber, ahí jugaba esa parte de él mismo que se rebelaba contra que se le imponga algo, que no quería verse reducido a seguir lo que los demás querían que él hiciera. ¡No lo soportaba más!

Podría decir que había experimentado de todo en su vida, pero sin lugar a dudas, esto era lo más duro que tenía afrontar y, francamente, no se sentía preparado para hacerle frente estando tan solo.

Muy cansado de tanto caminar, se había sentado sobre una de las bancas que habían por ahí. Descubriéndose su bello semblante, inhaló profundamente y liberó un ronco suspiro.

Otra fría brisa de la tarde chocó contra su rostro una vez más, elevando varios de sus mechones en el aire.

"_Candy…"_— vio con añoranza hacia el horizonte. —"… _si tan sólo supieras todo esto… ¿Me ayudarías a hacerle frente?... ¿Estarías conmigo ayudándome a cargarlo?"_ (Pero no lo ayudó T _T, tonta Candy )

Suspiró tristemente, no muy seguro de las respuestas a esas preguntas. Le daba miedo decírselo, conociéndola como la conocía no sería difícil imaginarla dejándolo sólo para seguir lo que consideraba correcto.

"_Si tan sólo supiera si me acompañarías." _— cerró sus ojos un instante. —"_¡Cómo quisiera saberlo!" _

En cuanto abrió los ojos, su cuerpo se sacudió inesperadamente cuando descubrió sorprendido que otra persona se encontraba cerca suyo. ¿En qué momento había llegado?

El aire quedó atrapado en su garganta cuando notó que era una niña pequeña de rubios rizos y abundantes pecas.

"_Muy gracioso."_ — pensó con ironía mientras observaba con detenimiento a la pequeña.

La niña lo miraba francamente, no mostrándose para nada afectada por el examen de su persona y tenía una mano atrás de su espalda como escondiéndole algo.

—Toma, te lo regalo. — al fin, reveló lo que escondía detrás suyo, mostrándole al joven un hermoso narciso que lo dejó momentáneamente paralizado.

Los ojos de Terry se entornaron en asombro, pero lo tomó instintivamente aun cuando estaba sorprendido por el regalo.

—Gracias. — susurró, mirando al narciso y luego nuevamente a la niña para preguntarle. — ¿Por qué me lo diste?

—Porque te ves triste, no me gusta ver a las personas tristes. — respondió, sentándose a su lado sin ningún aviso.

Típico de los niños, ser tan honestos y confiados, podía ver a la niña a los ojos y estar seguro que le hablaba con toda la sinceridad del mundo, así que ya tenía descartada la idea de que podía ser una asesina serial. (Jajajaja)

— ¿Y dónde la conseguiste? — Terry se sorprendió a sí mismo al preguntarlo, no tenía ni idea de porque estaba hablando con esta niñita, quizás le daba confianza porque se parecía a Candy, además de que había tenido un gesto para con él.

—A mí también me la dieron para dársela a la persona más triste que viera. — desvió su mirada por el lugar como buscando a la supuesta persona que se la dio. —Supongo que lo habrá encontrado por aquí.

— ¿Encontrar un narciso aquí en esta temporada? — arqueó una ceja incrédulamente.

—No lo sé. — la niña encogió los hombros sin darle mucha importancia. —Pero es la flor más bonita que he visto en mi vida.

—En eso tienes razón. — sus ojos se detuvieron observando el narciso mientras sus labios fueron esbozando poco a poco una sonrisa. — ¿Te digo un secreto?

Enfocó su mirada en la niña de nuevo antes de añadir.

—Eres la primera chica que me regala una flor.

Los ojos de la niña se iluminaron en el acto y le sonrió brillantemente. Terry correspondió a la sonrisa de la pequeña de todo corazón, asombrado de haber encontrado una razón para sonreír. ¿Hace cuánto que no había sonreído? Parecía toda una eternidad.

—Tal vez es una señal. — la pequeña agrandó los ojos en gesto muy adorable como si hubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento.

— ¿Una señal para qué? — frunció el ceño levemente.

—Me parece que ya debes saberlo. Mi mamá dice que los adultos están tristes cuando estando teniendo problemas, situaciones que una niña como yo tal vez no puede comprender, y no saben cómo salir de ellos. — hablaba más entusiasmada mientras continuaba su explicación. —Quizás el universo te está diciendo que hay una salida para todo esto y que debes seguir a tu corazón.

Terry soltó un jadeo de sorpresa por la forma en que la niñita había parecido comprenderlo. Un poco aturdido, le sonrió inconscientemente a lo que la pequeña le regaló una última brillante sonrisa antes de levantarse de la banca y salir corriendo con rumbo desconocido.

Apenas la vio desparecer, el castaño sólo se quedó mirando el narciso que reposaba en su mano, completamente ajeno a todo lo que había a su alrededor. Opacado por todo y cada uno de las cosas que le había pasado este día, éste era hecho por mucho el suceso más resaltante de toda su tarde.

Acariciando la preciosa flor abstraídamente, cientos de recuerdos volaron por su mente en pocos segundos; era inevitable, los narcisos siempre le recordaban los días del San Pablo, la mejor época de su vida, esos recuerdos que vivirán marcados en su memoria porque la gran mayoría de ellos estaban muy relacionados con el momento en que Candy entró en su vida.

Fue ahí cuando la misma pregunta que había rondado por su cabeza hace instantes volvió a hacerse presente una vez más.

¿Podría ella ayudarle a hacer frente todo esto?

—Seguir a tu corazón. — susurró las mismas palabras que le dijera la niña hace rato.

¿Qué es lo que le aconsejaba? ¿Qué debería hacer?

No tuvo que pensarlo mucho antes de responderse.

"_Me escucharás, Candy." _— afirmó con un optimismo que casi no creía posible. —"_Lo sé, lo siento, juntos podremos arreglar esto. Enfrentaremos al mundo los dos juntos."_

—Te lo diré en cuanto llegues. — lo declaró con tanta seguridad y decisión que nadie dudaría de sus palabras.

Desde un par de metros más atrás y oculto tras de un árbol, un Terry de 23 años veía más que satisfecho la forma que había logrado ese primer acercamiento. Fue toda una carrera contra el tiempo hacer todo esto, tuvo que correr por el jardín botánico y buscar en el **Enid A. Haupt Consevatory**** algún narciso que le pudiera servir. Por suerte lo encontró y apenas llegó al Central Park, se había concentrado en buscar a su yo de dieciocho años. Otra tarea titánica ya que parecía haberse escondido entre las rocas, pero en cuanto lo halló, no le fue muy difícil encontrar a una niña por ahí cerca que le hiciera el favor de darle el narciso a su otro yo.

También fue una sorpresa para él que esa niña tuviera esas características tan peculiares, pero lo consideró como un regalo del cielo que vendría mucho más juego con sus propósitos. Y aquí estamos ahora, ya había hecho un avance, o al menos eso quería creer.

—Muy bien. Fase 1 terminada. Espero que estés contento, abuelo. — miró al cielo mientras hablaba. —Vayamos a la siguiente fase del plan_._

Todavía tenía mucho que hacer y estaba seguro que necesitaba más que sólo señales para no repetir el mismo error.

* * *

**ACLARACIONES:**

***New York Botanical Garden: **Primer jardín botánico de Nueva York, ubicado en el distrito municipal de Bronx y fundado en 1891.

****Enid A. Haupt Consevatory: **Es un amplio invernadero que ocupa una de las partes más importante del Jardín Botánico de Nueva York.


	3. Una Jugada Maestra o Algo así

**Besos Del Pasado**

**.**

**By: Gissa Graham, Sundarcy y AyameDV**

**..**

**.**

**..**

_**Parte tres: Una jugada maestra… o algo así**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

**By: Ayame DV**

.

.

Para las horas de la tarde en que la primera fase del plan "arreglar el error" fue llevada a cabo, Terrence mayor se enteró de que no había ingerido bocado alguno en prácticamente todo el día, y menos tomado un descanso. Claro, considerando los recientes acontecimientos y emociones, poco y nada de cansancio sentía; la adrenalina estaba al tope.

\- "De todos modos sí debes dormir un poco Terrence, por el momento no puedes hacer más" – escuchó la voz de su abuelo hablándole.

\- Ahora sí me hablas… - se quejó el bello castaño en voz alta y arqueando una ceja; recordando que un rato antes le pidió consejo y lo dejó botado.

Nada, otra vez silencio. El actor suspiró resignado y se dirigió rumbo a un hotel cercano al Central Park; cansado no estaba, pero sí tenía un poco de hambre. Por un momento pensó en ir a su camerino del teatro y quedarse ahí, pero la idea de estar en ese sitio específico nuevamente, justo en los días en que inició su oscuro sufrimiento, le hizo estremecer. Así que mejor fue al hotel y pasó la noche dándole vueltas a sus siguientes movimientos.

\- Pasado mañana pecosa… - fue su último pensamiento antes de sucumbir finalmente al hechizo del sueño, sabiendo que en un par de días la dueña de su corazón, alma y pensamientos llegaría.

…

Los primeros y suaves rayos del sol se colaron por la ventana para posarse juguetones sobre la alabastrina tez del impresionante joven que todavía dormía. Unos mechones de castañas hebras cubrían parte del bello rostro que no estaba sobre la almohada, y la ligera curva de sus labios parecía insinuar una breve sonrisa.

Con las manos y antebrazos metidos bajo la almohada también, Terry se removió un poco en su lugar; azuzado por la calidez de la luz del astro rey que insistía en hacerlo abrir los párpados para admirar una vez más esos ojos maravillosos que por ahora, seguían ocultos. Finalmente, entre el sol y una cada vez más imperiosa llamada de la naturaleza, el apuesto británico se despertó, mostrando a medias por entre las espesas y largas pestañas, los zafiros que hacían suspirar a todas.

Se giró para quedar mirando el techo en lo que terminaba de despertar…

\- Qué sueño más extraño tuve – susurró al tiempo que se levantaba y quedaba sentado al borde de la cama.

De pronto, y gracias a las horas de descanso que obtuvo, creyó que todo lo acontecido antes lo había vivido en una de esas visitas al mundo onírico. Su cabello lucía totalmente alborotado gracias al montón de vueltas que dio en la cama (despierto y también dormido), y se frotó la cara con desgano, negándose a abrir las ventanas de su alma por completo. Ni siquiera se percataba de que no había amanecido donde debería.

\- ¿Qué horas son estas de levantarse muchachito? – le espetó de pronto una autoritaria y reconocida voz.

Cuando la escuchó, Terrence ahora sí se terminó de despertar, casi se cayó de la cama abriendo los ojos a todo lo que le daban; pues frente a él estaba de nuevo la elegante y sobria figura de Henry, su "querido" abuelo.

\- Anda a darte una ducha que no estás para perder el tiempo. Tienes mucho qué hacer todavía – volvió a hablar el caballero, señalándolo con su bastón.

Terry seguía con la vista fija en el caballero, medio pasmado. El aletargamiento previo dio paso a una bella sonrisa, ¡no lo había soñado! ¡En realidad había vuelto en el tiempo!

\- No cabe duda de que eres hombre de pocas palabras – habló medio burlón el abuelo – pero con un gusto en cuanto a alojamiento que deja bastante que desear. – Agregó, examinando el sitio con curiosidad y notable displicencia.

\- Disculpe su gracia, pero por si lo ha olvidado, usted me trajo de vuelta en el tiempo sin previo aviso y no traía suficiente dinero conmigo. – Contestó el actor con evidente sarcasmo - Así que si no le agrada mi selección, lo invito a hacerme un préstamo para que pueda ir a un sitio que usted apruebe – y dicho esto se cruzó de brazos.

Su abuelo se volvió y clavó su mirada gris oscuro en los ojos de su nieto, antes de sonreír de lado en un típico gesto Grandchester.

\- Creo que el viaje en el tiempo te mató unas cuantas neuronas, estoy muerto niño; no tengo dinero. – Y la ironía y el sarcasmo de Terrence al parecer los había heredado del viejo.

\- Entonces deja de opinar. – Fue la ácida respuesta del menor de los nobles; para luego cuestionar con más entusiasmo - ¿Viniste a ayudarme? -

\- No… Solamente vine para que no fueras a hacer otra tontería creyendo que estabas soñando. Esto lo tienes que hacer tú; así que usa tu ingenio, que sé que tienes bastante. – concluyó, arreglando las solapas de su saco y colocándose su chistera.

Terry arqueó la ceja y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al cuarto de baño, pero antes de entrar se viró de nuevo, solamente para ver que el mayor ya no estaba, parpadeó un par de veces... ese abuelo suyo sí que era el padre de Richard.

Cuando terminó su aseo y salió, se vino a dar cuenta de que tendría que usar la misma ropa del día anterior y eso no le hizo ni poquita gracia… frunciendo el ceño tuvo que callar de un zape a su aristocrático yo interno y volver a colocarse sus prendas; decidiendo que lo primero que haría luego de desayunar algo, sería ir a comprar ropa. Ni modo, no sabía cuánto más estaría en ese tiempo, pero esperaba que no fuera mucho pues Henry claramente le había advertido que no podría regresar a su época si no corregía sus errores. Mejor se apresuraba.

La mañana pasó algo bastante lenta para su gusto; luego de conseguir fondos de la cuenta que afortunada y previsoramente abriera desde que empezó su carrera como actor, se fue por un par de trajes y accesorios necesarios; y de ahí se dirigió a su antiguo departamento. Escondido tras un poste en la esquina que daba justo frente a su ventana, se quedó fingiendo que leía un periódico, cual espía de película graciosa; con medio rostro cubierto por una bufanda gris, un ojo por el fleco y además traía un elegante sombrero fedora y una gabardina negra. Esperaba que su mini-mí saliera para ir hacia allá, la segunda fase de su plan incluía dejarle una pista extra a su yo más joven; y de paso, regalarse unos minutos en aquél sitio donde recibiera a su amada enfermera, y donde se sintió libre por última vez…

…

Dentro del departamento, Terrence de 18 seguía su rutina acostumbrada, un poco más animado debido a la decisión que había tomado de hablar con Candy y pedirle que juntos resolvieran el problema. El penúltimo ensayo general era hasta en la tarde, por lo que se tomó las cosas con calma. Se fue a sentar a la azotea del edificio para tocar su preciada armónica un momento; pensando en la mejor manera de hablar con su pecosa. Se había llevado el narciso que la pequeña del día anterior le obsequiara, para darse valor; pues de pronto el peso de las palabras dichas por Susana lo hacían flaquear bajo el amargo yugo de la culpa… "la envidio, puede correr libremente y es amada por ti…" se repetían una y otra vez en su mente, taladrando su pecho y minando su determinación por ratos.

Mientras tanto, Terry de 23 se apoyaba sobre un pie y luego sobre el otro, y hasta tuvo que cambiarse de lugar porque la gente que entraba y salía del edificio y casas cercanas ya lo veía con sospecha. ¡Si hasta una sonora risa de su abuelo escuchó en su cabeza! De seguro el viejito se estaba divirtiendo bastante a sus costillas ¬¬

Suspirando, trató de hacer memoria de lo que había hecho exactamente el día anterior a que Tarzán Pecosa llegara; tuvo que esforzarse pues lo que ocurriese luego del famoso accidente estaba cubierto por una bruma espesa que nublaba sus recuerdos. A decir verdad, no tenía mucha idea de cómo había sobrevivido a partir de entonces.

Un destello de memoria se le aclaró, como trozos de una dolorosa historia de esas que harían palidecer de envidia a las tragedias griegas o shakesperianas; se recordó a sí mismo como fantasma, aturdido, pero dispuesto a salir a cumplir su supuesto e impuesto deber de ir a ver a Susana unos momentos, después del ensayo.

Calculó entonces que en unos minutos más su yo menor saldría, y entonces él tendría tiempo suficiente para estar un rato en el apartamento y para hacer una muy interesante visita después; una ligera sonrisa llena de picardía apareció en sus muy antojables labios.

…

El bello ojiazul de 18 tomó sus llaves y dejó el narciso sobre la mesa, y arrastrando los pies prácticamente, salió de su casa y lentamente bajó la escalera que lo conducía a la calle para alcanzar su coche, al cual se subió y arrancó rumbo al hospital… despacio, sin nada de prisa.

Cuando su mini-yo salió, el castaño del futuro esperó unos minutos y luego se coló al edificio, esperando no toparse con la Sra. Flanagan; quién fungía como administradora y portera del mencionado edificio, y periódico oficial de la cuadra. Desgraciadamente sus ruegos no fueron escuchados, o tal vez sí y justamente por eso es que de pronto recordó que ya no tenía llaves para entrar al departamento. Así que con todo el berrinche de su alma tuvo que ir directamente a buscarla y pedirle si le podía prestar su copia de las llaves, argumentando que se le habían quedado dentro cuando salió.

La buena y entrometida señora se le quedó viendo con total extrañeza, y lo observaba sin recato alguno de pies a cabeza.

\- Sí que acabo de verlo salir, pero… su ropa era distinta – dijo la mujer, sin terminar de darle las dichosas llaves y hasta achicando los ojos con sospecha, "¿Hoy camina menos encorvado o está más desarrollado y apetecible que ayer?" pensó para sí la metida y pervertida señora.

"Ahora a ver cómo sales de esta muchacho" Escuchó que Henry se burlaba de él en su cabeza. El actor rodó los ojos y murmuró un "no molestes abuelo", para mayor desconcierto de madame Flanagan.

La mirada de la mujer, que lo recorría entero como si estuviera decidiendo por dónde morder primero, le provocó un escalofrío del terror que le recorrió toda la columna, dio un paso atrás y puso cara de susto antes de hablar.

\- Debe haberse confundido – fue lo único que su maravilloso (y asustado) ingenio le dictó; casi le arrebató el llavero a la dama musitando un rápido "gracias, se las devuelvo al salir", y subió las escaleras de dos en dos, maldiciendo en los varios idiomas que sabía.

Cuando llegó a su destino, se detuvo y respiró con calma, luego abrió la puerta casi como si fuese un ritual; hacía más de tres años que él había desalojado este sitio, cuando compró aquélla casa por la que tanto presionaron las Marlowe.

Al entrar, reconoció cada mueble y cada espacio como el suyo, su refugio… caminó lentamente y cerró despacio. El aroma de su loción flotaba todavía en el aire y sonrió casi imperceptiblemente; al día siguiente Candy, su hermosa Candy estaría ahí… sabía que la primera vez que eso sucedió, él moría por besarla y estrecharla entre sus brazos para no volver a dejarla ir; pero sus temores y culpa lo detuvieron. Casi se iba a recriminar una vez más por sus indecisiones, pero entonces se acordó que estaba ahí ahora precisamente para corregir esos errores, así que se le pasó; y tomando aire, fue a su pequeño escritorio y sacó papel y pluma, para dejar una corta nota a su otro yo:

***El verdadero camino hacia el amor, es la verdad y la confianza…**

Con el brillo que la travesura y la emoción de poder cambiar su miserable vida le daban a sus preciosos zafiros, buscó el mejor lugar para dejar la nota en aparente descuido, pero donde el otro castaño pudiese verla a tiempo. El triunfó asomó en sus perfectas facciones al ir a dejar el papel justo bajo el sobre de la última carta de la pecosa enfermera. Sabía de sobra que esa noche, antes de dormir, el joven Terrence tomaría esas cartas para leerlas nuevamente. Era una costumbre que adquirió desde que recibiera la primera.

Salió del sitio casi renuente, pero con la esperanza floreciendo cada vez más en su corazón. Buscó a regañadientes a la Sra. Acosadora, digo, Flanagan, para devolverle las llaves. Para su suerte no la encontró, pero sí al esposo, quién recibió el vuelto sin hacerse dramas o suspicacias de que si el inquilino se veía mejor que ayer o no.

\- Ahora sí Grandchester, el pobre de tu yo pequeño ya debe haber cumplido el suplicio de hoy… es tu turno… -

…

En el hospital, mientras el Terry de 23 años se enfrentaba a la casera y husmeaba por su departamento, Terry más joven tenía su propio día extraño. Con los ojos como platos observaba cómo la odiosa señora Marlowe lo miraba con ¿miedo? Y algo más de respeto que el día anterior, si hasta creía que se había vuelto loca, pues cuando llegó no le hizo su reclamo de costumbre, ¡ni siquiera le habló! Y solamente fingiendo una dignidad que estaba muy lejos de poseer lo miró con altanería y lo dejó seguir su camino.

Terrence creía que estaba soñando, se quedó quieto mirándola como si de repente le hubiese salido un ojo atrás de la cabeza…

\- ¿Pero qué le pasa al mundo hoy? – se preguntó a sí mismo. Ya que antes de ir al nosocomio, fue al banco por algo de dinero pues luego no tendría oportunidad, y necesitaba hacer la reservación de la habitación para Candy y tener suficiente para invitarla.

Y es que en el banco se dio una escena muy peculiar para su gusto, y del de cualquiera de hecho. La normalmente seria y malhumorada asistente que siempre lo atendía, lo saludó ahora muy efusiva diciéndole que era muy agradable recibirlo nuevamente tan pronto y batiéndole las pestañas como queriendo echarle aire; pero él no recordaba haber ido a la institución desde al menos una semana antes, cuando fue a hacer un depósito. Y lo peor fue cuando la señorita en un muy inusual despliegue de coquetería le había dicho que su sonrisa era maravillosa y que debería mostrarla más a menudo. El castaño se quedó frío con semejante declaración, ¿desde cuándo era que él andaba por la vida sonriéndole a cualquiera? Y menos esos últimos días… pensó que la mujer estaba un poco chiflada y decidió omitir el tema, por salud mental sobre todo, limitándose a mirarla con cara de circunstancias esperando que le entregaran su dinero.

Sí… Terry mayor esa mañana había usado sus encantos (esos que tanto enorgullecían a su abuelo), para conseguir que le entregaran el efectivo que deseaba retirar sin mostrar su identificación; porque claro, la que él traía ahora era de años futuros y ni modo de presentar eso ¿verdad?

Sacudiendo la cabeza un poco, el mini-mí de Terry se sacó esos pensamientos, ya que debía ir a cumplir su obligación de saludar a Susana. Tomó aire y se encaminó hacia la habitación de la pelilacia, caminando como si se dirigiera al cadalso más que a una visita de cortesía; eso sí, el porte majestuoso no lo perdía ni aunque quisiera.

…

Mientras que en Illinois, una rubia y pecosa enfermera de vivos ojos verdes estaba muy emocionada, ajena por completo a la cantidad de vicisitudes que las dos versiones de su precioso novio estaban atravesando justo en esos momentos. El de su tiempo, fatigado, muy preocupado y triste; y el del futuro buscando deshacer lo que su mini-yo, él mismo y Candy habían hecho, pero ambos amándola intensamente…

Candy canturreaba y bailaba al tiempo que buscaba las prendas que empacaría; siempre ligera de equipaje, aunque a decir verdad era un verdadero milagro que en semejante pequeñez de maleta cupiera su calzado, vestidos, abrigo y demás, pero bueno… buscaba llevar sólo lo necesario, pues la invitación al estreno de Romeo y Julieta había llegado solamente con el boleto de ida; sospechaba lo que eso significaba y por ello es que estaba también incluyendo en su valija sus tesoros, el resto no le importaba demasiado; siempre podía hacerse de más cosas cuando estuviese instalada en Nueva York.

Así era como feliz e ilusionada como nunca, la señorita Andley preparaba su viaje, el cual sentía que cambiaría su vida…

…

De regreso en el hospital, la escena que vivía el joven Grandchester con la otra rubia no era muy diferente a la del día anterior, ella con sus sollozos lastimeros y mirándolo con tal adoración que rayaba en lo inverosímil; y él no sabiendo si mirar el suelo o tirarse por la ventana. Una vez más ella le preguntó si su Tarzán Pecosa ya había llegado, con ese tono tan dulzón que el pobre casi sentía que le daría diabetes, pero con mirada acusatoria y "dolida". No más de 10 minutos después, estaba huyendo de ahí rumbo al teatro para el ensayo. No quería quedarse en ese lugar más tiempo, su determinación de hablar con la pecosa podría flaquear si seguía sometiéndose a la manipulación de su verdugo; disfrazada claro, de amor y bondad que hasta ese momento él creía verdaderos.

El otro Terry a su vez, igual tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su tolerancia cuando arribó nuevamente al nosocomio. Todavía le provocaba náuseas entrar ahí, no solamente por el aroma a antiséptico, al cual se juraba alérgico; sino por la cantidad de emociones que viviera dentro de esas paredes, en su pasado que en este instante era su repetido presente, y ahora en este presente que era su trágico pasado y que estaba dispuesto a corregir…

\- Qué confuso… - se dijo a sí mismo apretándose el puente de la nariz. – Además esto de perseguirme a mí mismo y evitando verme a la vez, es más cansado de lo que pensé. –

Y ahí estaba, de nuevo haciendo como que leía el periódico sentado en la sala de espera, escondido además tras su proverbial bufanda y sombrero; calculando el tiempo que recordaba haberse demorado en la visita de ese día en particular a la Marlowe.

De pronto le cayó el veinte, ¡era muy temprano y él solía ver a Susana después del ensayo! Y él esperando a que su mini-mí saliera para "repetir" la visita…

\- ¡Por todos los cielos! – exclamó poniendo su mano en la frente.

Se levantó dispuesto a retirarse, pues si veía a la ex Julieta antes que su otro yo, todo lo que esperaba decirle podría perder efecto si después llegaba mini Terry con su original culpabilidad. Dando grandes zancadas y dándose zapes mentales iba a toda prisa rumbo a la salida para retirarse y volver más tarde, pero tuvo que detenerse patinando y girar 180° a toda velocidad más pálido que un muerto, pues casi chocaba de frente con su yo de 18 años, que iba justamente saliendo. "Si lo bueno es que iba cabizbajo y 'enmimismado'" pensó...

De un salto estuvo detrás de un pilar y mirando por encima del hombro a ver si el taciturno ojiazul ya había terminado de irse; cuando estuvo seguro de que así fue, liberó el aire retenido poniendo su mano derecha en el pecho y soltando un aliviado "¡Qué susto!" con los ojos cerrados. Cuando los abrió, un pequeño niño lo observaba fijamente, examinándolo como si fuese un espécimen de laboratorio. Terry arqueó una ceja, y casi decía algo pero entonces el jovencito decidió que el pobre señor este no era un loco peligroso, sino nada más loquito, y se alejó de ahí, ante la mirada desconcertada del británico.

\- ¿Pero qué…? Sé perfecto que yo siempre venía después de los ensayos… - se decía el actor, extrañado y sorprendido a partes iguales; para luego mesarse la barbilla en actitud pensativa – Supongo que los acontecimientos empiezan a modificarse ligeramente – dedujo rápidamente y con un atisbo de sonrisa de triunfo.

"Ese es mi nieto, siempre tan inteligente" decía orgulloso Henry Grandchester a sus acompañantes allá arriba… y el castaño abajo estornudó ligeramente.

Dejando de lado sus brillantes deducciones y encantado de darle prisa a sus planes, se encaminó a la dichosa habitación del mal… digo, de Susana.

Antes de abrir la puerta respiró profundamente tres veces, como siempre hacía antes de entrar a escena, sacudiéndose los nervios; aunque en este caso y para ser honesto, lo que se quería sacudir de encima era a la enferma en cuestión.

Tocó un par de veces y cuando escuchó la vocecita dando el pase, sopló con fuerza y entró.

Los ojos de la pelilacia se agrandaron por la sorpresa al ver quién había ingresado, y le brillaron intensamente; lo veía fascinada, como una niña al juguete nuevo y que ansiaba con fuerzas, antes de torcer la expresión en una mueca de total confusión, frunciendo el ceño con la boca abierta. Se veía tan cómica que Terry mayor estuvo a dos rayitas de soltar una sonora carcajada.

\- ¿Terry? – fue la ilógica pregunta que salió de sus labios en puchero.

\- No Susy, soy un fantasma – la respuesta sarcástica no se hizo esperar. Ante la mirada atónita que le dirigieron se exasperó - ¡Por supuesto que soy Terrence! – levantó la voz, provocando un respingo en la chica.

\- No seas rudo conmigo Terry… yo te amo tanto… – y él rodó los ojos. – Además es que acabas de irte y… - lo miraba de arriba abajo frunciendo más el ceño y enchinando los ojos – traes ropa diferente, y… y te ves algo más alto – hablaba con la voz temblorosa.

Por supuesto que el castaño en su entusiasmo otra vez no se percató de esos pequeños detalles, así que tragó seco buscando una buena excusa. De pronto sonrió torcido… Era una oportunidad de oro que no iba a desaprovechar.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? Debes haberlo soñado, yo acabo de llegar – y se cruzó de brazos. Se dio cuenta de que su otro yo no había llevado el diario ramo de rosas ese día, ¡vaya que sí estaban cambiando las cosas! Esto le renovó los bríos.

\- Pe… pero… - balbuceaba la ojiazul, totalmente confundida – Es, es que yo… -

Terry estaba disfrutando esto, llevaba cinco años soportando niñerías, caprichos, manipulaciones, chantajes y un laaargo etcétera por parte de esta mujercita; y desprecios, exigencias y malos tratos por parte de la madre; era momento de decir algunas cosas.

\- Deberíamos decirle al médico que te cambie los medicamentos, parece que los que tienes te hacen alucinar… Susy – el nombre lo acentúo con ironía.

\- ¿Qué sucede contigo Terry? Estás actuando extraño –

Susana tenía miedo, no entendía por qué su vícti… perdón, su prospecto de novio se portaba tan diferente a los días anteriores; y de hecho, podría jurar que acababa de estar ahí, con sus usuales silencios, con sus preciosos ojos zafiro llenos de culpa e indecisión… ¡con ropa y apariencia distinta! ¿Sería que de verdad estaba alucinando? Tembló ante la perspectiva…

\- ¿Extraño dices? – la sonrisa ladeada de él se amplió un poquito; Terrence de 23 cerró los ojos y metió las manos a los bolsillos – Para nada, siempre he sido de este modo, lo que sucede es que estaba un poco aturdido antes, además tú no me conoces ¿sabes? –

Y al mostrar sus azules estos destellaron en algo que su interlocutora no supo interpretar…

\- Yo… yo sí te conozco… sé que eres un hombre generoso y de buen corazón, gentil, pero sobre todo honorable y responsable… - ella intentaría por todos los medios aferrarse a manipular la culpabilidad que sabía que el joven sentía, y no desperdiciaba ni una oportunidad de remarcárselo. Eso sí, usaba su tono de voz más tierno y amable, y una mirada encantada que tenía bien ensayada.

Las palabras de la chica dieron en el blanco, pero no en el que ella pretendía. El actor de dos pasos ya estaba frente a ella, se inclinó para que sus rostros quedaran lo suficientemente cerca como para que Susana viera los destellos de furia que surgían de esos increíbles ojos que él poseía. Se aferró a la sábana que la cubría, era la primera vez que lo tenía tan cerca sin estar actuando, y a pesar de su éxtasis, sintió temor de él, de su energía alterada y de su mirada terrible.

\- Tú no tienes la menor idea de quién o cómo soy, y ya es hora de que tengas al menos una poca, señorita Marlowe. – Habló con volumen bajo, amenazante, siseando. Ella se hizo hacia atrás y él se retiró a su vez, irguiéndose cuan alto y atlético era. – No confundas el agradecimiento que siento por ti, con algo que no es. –

\- ¿Algo que no es? – quiso saber la chica…

El actor caminó hasta el jarrón donde estaban las flores que su mini-yo seguramente había llevado un día antes. Se recriminó a sí mismo por haber elegido entonces rosas rojas para regalarle, cuando esos ramos debieron ser únicamente para Candy, a quién jamás le obsequió ninguna.

Como se quedara en silencio, la rubia aprovechó para animarse a hacer un reclamo… de paso desviar la conversación.

\- Hoy no trajiste rosas para mí Terry… sabes que me encantan, y más si eres tú quién me las obsequia –

\- A eso me refiero cuando te digo que confundes… las flores son por agradecimiento, pero nada más. –

\- No seas cruel Terry, yo lo único que digo es que… -

\- ¡Silencio! – Tronó la profunda voz de él, estaba francamente harto de esta mujer y su madre, aunque en ese tiempo ellas todavía no mostraban su verdadero carácter; él ya había tenido más que suficiente. Ella temblaba como una hoja y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, buscando provocar una vez más la culpabilidad en él, por causarlas.

\- ¿Por qué te portas así conmigo? ¿Es porque ella viene? ¿Qué tiene que no tenga yo? ¡Ella no ha hecho nada por ti, no se ha sacrificado como yo! –

Sí… era justo lo que Terrence buscaba, hacerla sacar su verdadera personalidad, egoísta y vanidosa, esa que él conocía tan bien. Sonrió triunfante, cosa que descolocó todavía más a la enferma, haciéndola enojar al creer que se burlaba de ella; pues efectivamente, no lo conocía en lo más mínimo…

\- ¡Te burlas! ¿Cómo te atreves? Después de lo que hice por ti… - nuevamente derramaba llanto quejoso.

\- ¡No me impongas el agradecimiento! – vociferó él, furioso; hastiado de lo mismo hasta decir basta, asustando de muerte de paso a la rubia - ¿Ves que no me conoces Susana…? – habló él de nuevo, mirándola fijamente, con dos trozos de hielo en lugar de sus zafiros; logrando que el ligero temblor de ella se hiciera más visible - Se acabó la dulce Susy ¿eh? Es tan fácil hacer que te muestres tal como eres – agregó con tono cansado.

\- ¿Q… qué dices? – ella tarde se dio cuenta de su error

\- No eres mala actriz lo admito, hasta ayer me sentía en un agujero negro de desolación, pero al menos hoy ya veo lo que pretendes. Mejor me voy, y piensa bien lo que harás ahora, porque no seré tu marioneta, eso tenlo por seguro. –

Ella abrió grandes los ojos, ¿él hablaba de lo que pensaba? No… ¡no lo permitiría!

\- Terry no te vayas así… por favor… - la dulzura que empleó llegó a él como hiel.

\- Adiós – no tenía deseos de hablar más con ella.

\- ¡Terry sin ti prefiero morirme! – gritó Susana desesperada, y él recordó la escena de la azotea, el tremendo peso en sus brazos y en su corazón… la mirada desolada de Candy, el terror de la certeza de perderla…

\- No te atrevas Susana, no permitiré que hagas una locura que arruine tu vida y de paso la mía. – Su voz fue clara, contundente, firme. Ella pensó que lo tenía…

\- ¿Te quedarás entonces conmigo? – volvió a dulcificar su expresión, mostrando una sonrisa tan tierna como manipuladora, pensó él.

\- Por supuesto que no – y no dijo nada más, se encaminó a la puerta y ante el grito histérico de la rubia de que se mataría si él la dejaba, solamente se giró un poco hacia ella para obsequiarle una mirada de absoluta lástima y molestia; antes de sonreírle con una mueca entre cínica y traviesa…

Salió de ahí con la sensación de estar dejando atrás poco a poco sus pesadas cadenas… Hasta ahora había sido bastante sutil y cauteloso en su proceder, pero su impetuoso y decidido carácter de antaño estaba volviendo a despertar; así que su siguiente paso fue enfrentar a Susana. Tal vez su yo de 18 años se sintiera todavía en deuda con ella porque todo era muy reciente, y sobre todo no deseaba lastimarla ni ser quien provocara su dolor y lágrimas, pero en ese tiempo él todavía no la conocía de verdad; ni había tenido que convivir con ella y su madre durante cinco años, que a él le parecieron exactamente cinco, pero bajo el agua… No, él ya sabía hacia dónde se dirigía si seguía con esa actitud pasiva, con ese honor mal entendido, con esa culpabilidad que no le correspondía sentir.

Imposible olvidar todo el tormento que vivió esos días, y los días y años después… la agonía de ver partir a Candy por no haber hablado con ella, el infierno en vida que había sido su existencia a partir de entonces. No… Dios y su abuelo le habían dado la oportunidad de corregir el error, ¡pues bien! Tocaba hacer algo más contundente, sólo en caso de que su mini-yo flaqueara en contarle todo a la pecosa, o que ella de todos modos se plantara en su plan de "santa Candy"; y lo primero había sido dejarle bien claro a "Susy", que no podría manipularlo… ahora iría a por un seguro extra, su jugada maestra.

Fue directo a buscar al médico que la atendía; tuvo que sonreír un par de veces tanto a la enfermera como a la asistente del matasanos para que lo dejaran pasar, pero haciendo uso del bien llamado "encanto Grandchester" consiguió lo que se proponía, entrar a hablar con el susodicho.

\- Buenas tardes doctor – educado pero impersonal saludó Terry al galeno. Éste lo miró con bastante interés de arriba abajo y levantó las cejas, invitándolo a tomar asiento.

\- Buenas tardes Terrence – y al actor lo sorprendió que se dirigiera de ese modo a él, pero decidió dejarlo pasar. - ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? – ¿Y ahora lo tuteaba? O.o

\- Es sobre la señorita Marlowe como ha de imaginarse; estoy… muy preocupado por ella – y puso cara de angustia total, haciendo gala de su increíble talento en la actuación.

\- Cuéntame Terry, si está en mis manos ayudarte… perdón, ayudarla, con gusto lo haré. – habló con entusiasmo el tipo.

"¡Jajajaja! Parece que le agradaste bastante al doctor muchacho" se carcajeó el abuelo Henry en su cabeza… Y el castaño que casi se atragantó con su propia saliva… carraspeó incómodo por el trato; pero decidió que con tal de lograr su objetivo, bien valía la pena soportar al confianzudo médico.

\- Hace un momento fui a visitarla y tengo la impresión de que está realmente perturbada. Entiendo que sea normal estar triste por lo que le sucedió, pero… - se detuvo un momento, pensando en la mejor manera de decir lo que quería. – Pero pienso que a ella le ha afectado demasiado, de hecho amenaza con suicidarse – y al final no usó ningún filtro ¬¬

El sujeto se lo quedó viendo, y decidió hacer un par de preguntas para considerar todas las variables.

\- ¿Te ha dicho si tiene razones además de lo de su pierna? –

\- No directamente – el británico pretendió pensarlo detenidamente – Pero obvio es por eso, y porque ya no podrá dedicarse a la actuación. Pasado mañana es el estreno de la obra de la que era protagonista, y temo que intente atentar contra su vida en estos días. – Miró al suelo pensativo, ahora no actuaba su confusión; el saber que realmente la chica había intentado suicidarse lo afectaba. En su momento pensó que ella de verdad lo necesitaba a él para seguir con vida, pero ahora sabía que esa fragilidad no era más que una fachada para seguir manipulándolo, y por supuesto, que siguiera manteniendo como reinas a ella y a su madre.

\- ¿No hay alguna otra razón? – insistió el médico, y es que él había sido mudo testigo de cómo la ex-actriz hablaba con su madre sobre el muy gallardo joven que ahora tenía enfrente; para él, la admiración que la enferma sentía por Grandchester estaba demasiado cerca de la obsesión, y aunque no había realmente tratado con él antes de manera directa y personal, sí pudo identificar que el inglés se turbaba bastante al estar con ella, y hasta tenía la idea de que era algo inseguro. Ahora que hablaba con él, pensó en lo equivocado que había estado al respecto, y que muy probablemente la anterior actitud casi sumisa del actor, era debido a la culpa que de seguro sentía.

\- No entiendo su pregunta ¿qué otra razón podría haber? – cuestionó Terrence a su vez, estaba renuente a tocar el tema real con ese fulanito. Además lo que decía era bastante cierto.

\- Me refiero a la obsesión que la Srta. Marlowe ha demostrado tener hacia ti –

Directo al grano, fue el pensamiento del aristócrata; eso sí le agradó; pero nada más eso… Fijó un instante sus azules ojos en los marrones del galeno, meditando en su respuesta. ¿Qué decirle?

\- Puede ser que eso también influya es correcto… pero lo cierto es que me preocupa que cumpla su amenaza. – Concluyó con firmeza y sin encontrarle ya razón a negar lo obvio.

\- Entiendo – el doctor se mesó la barbilla. De hecho a él también le parecía que la chica estaba algo trastornada, y no únicamente lo que podría esperarse en esos casos y que sería normal, si no más allá de eso. – La tendremos vigilada permanentemente a partir de hoy si te parece. –

\- Lo agradecería mucho doctor. Creo, si me permite el atrevimiento, que tal vez sería prudente, si usted así lo aprueba por supuesto, – y sonrió levemente, tuvo que hacer uso de su educación y encanto, pese al repelús que el matasanos este le causaba, y a las carcajadas de su abuelo – que le administren alguna especie de tranquilizante, ha estado bastante alterada en mi reciente visita, y… - dudó un momento, o más bien actuó como que dudaba.

\- ¿Y…? – lo alentaron a continuar

\- Bueno ella aseguraba haberme visto minutos antes de mi arribo, dijo que con ropa distinta y más pequeño… hasta parecía asustada de verme nuevamente y temblaba visiblemente; ¿las alucinaciones son signo de desequilibrio mental o emocional? – el toque final…

\- Vaya, es más delicado de lo que pensé – el doctor suspiró, tomando una decisión. – Sí Terry,- ¡Ahora ya es "Terry"! - las alucinaciones no son buen síntoma. Incluso si no tiene un trastorno mental, eso significa que está bajo demasiada presión y si además amenaza con quitarse la vida, es mejor que la mantengamos tranquila y que la revise un especialista más adelante. –

\- Comprendo; por favor doctor, no escatimen recursos para atenderla; y si logran que se tranquilice lo apreciaría mucho. Los gastos corren por mi cuenta. – Agregó. Eso sí no pensaba cambiarlo de momento, al final sí era por Susana que él seguía vivo y completo.

\- Descuida, en ahora mismo daré las instrucciones de que siempre haya una enfermera en su habitación y le prescribiré sedantes, la mantendrán dormida la mayor parte del tiempo, así que no te preocupes. – El doctor le sonrió condescendiente.

\- Entonces no podrá recibir visitas ¿verdad? – el precioso castaño fingió entristecerse por ello.

\- No, lo siento; al menos en estos días no sería prudente, debemos evitar que su delicada mente se altere más. – Terry sonrió de lado un segundo…

\- Ya veo, agradezco su tiempo y comprensión doctor, debo irme ahora pues los ensayos esperan por mí. – Y se levantó dispuesto a retirarse.

El galeno le extendió la mano, y Romeo no tuvo más remedio que estrechársela, aunque sintió otro de esos feos escalofríos recorrerle la espalda cuando lo hizo. Ni modo, todo fuera por arreglar las cosas.

Salió de ahí con una sonrisa triunfal, ahora esperaba que su mini-mí de 18 años no arruinara todo y realmente hablara con la pecosa.

\- Candy… - murmuró con mirada brillante y enamorada, - mañana… todo será distinto. –

Y se fue a su hotel, mirando al cielo con esperanza y ardiendo de deseos de verla otra vez…

.

.

.

.

.

**Amazonas de Terry**

**..**

**.**

**.**

"**Haremos arder el cosmos por Terry"**

.

* * *

.

**Notas**:

*Frase encontrada en la red, no me pertenece; créditos a su autor.

.

.

**De mis letras: **

Hola hermosísimas lectoras, un capítulo más de la mano de mi querida amiga Ayama DV, ¿a que disfrutaron todo lo relatado? ¿Cómo ven el plan de Terry? A mí me parece excelente.

Infinitas gracias a cada lectora, a quien coloca la historia entre sus favoritas y seguidas y en especial a quien dedica unos minutos para dejar un comentario, sus palabras nos alientan a seguir escribiendo.

Atte: Gissa Graham


	4. Encuentros

**Besos del pasado**

**.**

**...**

**.**

**Capítulo 4: Encuentros**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**By: Maia Moretti (Gissa), Luana Hoffman (Sundarcy) y Andreia Letellier (AyameDV)**

**.**

**.**

**By Maia Moretti (Gissa)**

**.**

Un hermoso par de ojos de un bello color perdido entre el azul zafiro y el verde de un día de campo, se encontraban fijos en un punto inexistente sobre el techo de aquella maltrecha habitación de hotel. Eran ya las cuatro de la mañana y Terrence apenas había podido dormir si acaso un par de horas. Sin nada mejor que hacer que esperar, veía hacia la nada con una mano por debajo de la almohada y de su cabeza, mientras que su otra mano inquieta tamborileaba sus dedos sobre el muslo de su pierna derecha.

Sólo podía pensar en que ese sería el día definido, teniendo la esperanza de que su "yo" más joven no lo arruinara por la inmensa culpa que a veces, hasta él creía, la gente de su entorno podía palpar de tan presente que se encontraba. Culpa, responsabilidad, dolor, pena, frustración, esa combinación de emociones era lo que sintió con tan sólo dieciocho años y muchos sueños rotos. Terry se giró sobre su costado izquierdo reacomodando todo su esbelto cuerpo. Estar en esa época, en ese día, sabiendo lo que había sucedido y lo que probablemente sucedería le había recordado el por qué había soportado tantos años a las Marlowe, aun cuando nadie era feliz.

Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro remembrando lo que el día anterior había hecho, diciéndole todo aquello a Susana, y luego yendo a hablar con el doctor; el doctor, traer a su mente aquel hecho le provocó una amplia sonrisa, ¿había sido su imaginación o aquel galeno de cierto modo le coqueteo? Jajajaja, la sonrisa se convirtió en carcajada, tampoco era la primera vez que le sucedía, pero no por eso dejaba de ser algo... interesante.

Después de la reconfortante carcajada que volvió a relajarlo, volvió a enfocarse en el día que daba inicio, hora tenía que aprovechar hasta el último minuto, de ese día dependía que regresara o se quedara para ver como él mismo se arruinaba, claro que la ruina se lograba con algo de ayuda de Candy, y otra poca de Susana, tampoco fue que él solito se echara la soga al cuello, aunque tampoco hizo mucho por quitársela.

—Ya duerme o tú mismo arruinarás este día por no coordinar bien.

Al escuchar aquella voz, cada vez más conocida en su cabeza, Terry cerró los ojos por un momento, para luego con su preciosa sonrisa ladeada decir.

—Mejor ven a platicar conmigo un rato en lugar de sólo estar espiándome. Has algo más productivo.

—¿Más productivo que estar intercediendo para que regresaras?

—Sí, mucho más, como interceder para que me regresaran antes del accidente, eso hubiese sido más simple. ¿No lo crees? —con una gran lógica cuestiono.

—Jajajaja —una sonora carcajada con el sello Grandchester se dejó escuchar repiqueteando no sólo en la cabeza de Terry sino en entre las paredes de la habitación — Se trata de que corrijas tus errores, y así aprendas de ellos, ¿o qué crees que todo sería fácil?

—Aunque he estado cavilando sobre algo: si arreglo esto, ya no voy a tener error, entonces ¿cómo voy a regresar de mi futuro para corregir este momento, que de por sí ya no existirá? —medito en voz alta el apuesto británico.

—Muchacho insolente, esto es el cielo, aquí hacemos los que nos plazca con el tiempo —se defendió el abuelo.

—¿Y cómo le hiciste para que te aceptaran allá?, ¿no me digas que también aceptan sobornos? —el joven seguía incordiando a su pariente.

—Más insolencia —se escuchó después de un pequeño carraspeo — Sino fui malo, sólo cometí errores, como tú. -

Luego de eso silencio fue lo único que quedo, contra eso no podía rebatir nada Terrence.

...

Las ocho de la mañana y Terry había logrado dormir una hora más, ahora ya se le veía alistado para salir con aquel segundo traje que había adquirido a costa del dinero de su otro yo, pero ahora que se lo terminaba de acicalar pensaba en que tal vez no debió de haber realizado aquellos gastos pues el dinero sería algo que necesitaría muy pronto, mucho más si conseguía que su pecosa se quedara, sin embargo no podía permitirse verse vestido siempre de la misma manera, eso era algo que lo rebasaba, en definitiva, antes muerto que simple.

Llegó a la estación con el tiempo suficiente para encontrar el asiento perfecto para observar aquel ansiado encuentro, para poder ver a Candy después de todos aquellos años sin hacerlo, como deseaba volver a verla y mirarla con detenimiento. Con un gran periódico, como el día anterior, ocupo su lugar a unos metros de donde él sabía perfectamente en ese momento había encontrado a Candy.

Las diez marco el reloj casi al mismo tiempo que un fuerte silbido anuncio el momento en que el convoy hacía arribo. Cerca de cinco minutos después sus ojos se llenaron con aquella pequeña y esbelta figura, sin poder evitarlo una maravillosa sonrisa iluminó su rostro; por instinto se puso de pie dejando el periódico aventado en quién sabe dónde; dio un par de pasos para acercarse más.

—No creo que eso sea lo más acertado —una voz que ignoró se dejó escuchar en su cabeza, pero Terry continuo caminando.

Vio como la chica rubia le buscaba y su rostro y ojos se le veían luminosos con aquel brillo de la ilusión y la esperanza, se detuvo detrás de una columna para reír cuando la entusiasmada joven se acercó a un hombre con una capa muy parecida a la que él solía utilizar. Carcajeó al ver la cara de circunstancia que su entonces novia ponía al descubrir la terrible confusión cometida. Entonces unos pasos atrás vio a su mini-mi acercándose con sigilo para tomarle de la mano y correr con ella.

—Si Terry, sigue corriendo y no te detengas ni la sueltes nunca —dijo para sí en un inaudible susurro.

Con paso apresurado e ignorando a todos en su rededor se acercó hasta donde ellos se habían detenido contemplado a la distancia el rostro de ambos, amor, era lo que se reflejaba en ellos, un suspiro lo hizo distraerse unos segundos, en los que volvió el rostro para observar como una joven volvía a suspirar al observar lo mismo que él. Sonrió al darse cuenta que lo que Candy y él tenían era innegable, regresó su atención a aquel esperado encuentro.

—Abrázala —se oyó decir a él mismo y a la chica del suspiro al mismo tiempo después de un largo par de minutos en los que ambos se limitaban a contemplarse.

Entonces sucedió, contra todo lo que recordaba, Terry menor abrazo fuertemente a Candy, y ella le correspondió con sumo afecto, se mantuvieron juntos alrededor de otro minuto en el que pudo notar como él, de dieciocho años, le susurraba algo al oído a su pecosa, quien asintió con entusiasmo, para salir rápidamente del lugar.

Tal parecía que aquello si estaba dando resultados, todo iba cambiando de apoco, pero, si Candy y él hablarían para arreglarlo todo, ¿por qué a él le parecía que no era suficiente?

—Porque aún no está resuelto nada.

Oyó a un hombre junto a él.

—¿Abuelo? —pregunto más por asombro que por no reconocerlo.

—¿A quién esperabas?, ¿a un ángel de cabellos rubios y ojos azules? —ironizó.

—Preferiría que tuviese ojos verdes y muchas pecas.

—Pues salió hacia allá —dijo apuntando con su inseparable fino bastón de caoba con empuñadura de plata.

—Me parece que ya lo había notado —Terry se cruzó de brazos recargando su cuerpo en una columna.

—¿Entonces qué haces aquí? —la voz de mando del abuelo Grandchester se dejó escuchar.

—No puedo estarme correteando todo el tiempo. Además, necesitan privacidad —respondió.

—¿Crees que Candy aceptara todo así de fácil? — fue el sencillo cuestionamiento que el hombre mayor le hizo a su nieto.

Terry se le quedo mirando largo y tendido a su antecesor, analizando todas las posibilidades, todos los diferentes escenarios, luego recordó a Candy ayudando a sus amigas, compadeciendo a Eliza, buscando la felicidad de todos menos la de ella misma.

—¡Carajo! —casi gritó mientras salía corriendo para saber si los alcanzaba.

En menos de cinco minutos arribo a la cafetería que perfectamente recordaba había llevado a Candy para que almorzara algo, aunque ella sólo pidió un jugo y él un café, después ambos se felicitaron por haber logrado sus objetivos profesionales, sin embargo no los encontró en el lugar, en la misma mesa ahora se podían ver a un par de jovencitas risueñas, quienes le miraron con cierto embeleso, acción con la que notó que su bufanda había resbalado a su cuello. Se giró sin motivar más miradas pícaras.

—Otra vez a buscarme —hablar en voz alta había sido una costumbre recién adquirida en aquel extraño viaje, rodó los ojos al notar que lo había vuelto a hacer y salió del lugar.

—"Piensa Terry, a donde la pudiste haber llevado si quería hablar y no me he arrepentido." —pensó para luego, nuevamente a viva voz— A mi departamento. -

Si seguía utilizando los recursos de su yo joven a ese paso se dejaría sin nada, no obstante tenía que tomar otro carruaje, sólo esperaba no encontrar al conductor del primer día que terminó por verlo con ojos de miedo por el raro comportamiento que incluso al mismo Terry asombró. Para su fortuna, y del chofer, este era uno nuevo al cual el guapo actor no incordio no diciendo una sola palabra.

Cuando finalmente el carruaje arribó, Terrence agradeció internamente poder encontrar sus Ford rojo en la entrada del lugar. Otra vez a esperar. Se fue hacia un lugar apartado pero desde donde podía ver la entrada de aquel edificio. Pasó media hora, cuarenta minutos, sesenta y le dieron la una, las dos y... ninguna novedad, por suerte la ansiedad no lo dejo sentirse aburrido.

Después de tres horas de estar ahí la gente ya lo comenzaba a ver con mala cara, como él al resto de la gente, aunque eso no era nada extraño; sin embargo si algo le había dejado convivir tanto tiempo con las Marlowe era fingir comodidad ante los demás, así que en el momento en que alguien se acercaba con obvias intensiones de interrogar su presencia, Terry sencillamente se bajaba la bufanda y sonreía, si era mujer le hacía un guiño, eso de inmediato calmaba los ánimos, al menos de la mayoría. Luego de varios guiños se preguntó ¿en qué momento se había vuelto tan descaradamente coqueto? Se encogió de hombros, siempre había sido coqueto, pero en los últimos años simplemente se acostumbró a darle a la gente cosas sencillas, solamente para no ser molestado.

Sobándose su tenso cuello con una mano, ya quería saber que sucedía en el interior del que fuese su hogar, así como su estómago comenzó a protestar reciamente, y ¿cómo no? si apenas y había tenido un desayuno simple desde más de, vio su reloj para asegurarse que ya eran seis horas sin probar bocado.

Cuando ya se estaba resignando a no comer por un buen tiempo más, volvió a ver a quien le hacía olvidar toda el hambre del mundo, y le producía hambre de otro tipo también, Candy salía del edificio, por supuesto acompañada por su mini-mi. El hermoso británico levantó su cara al cielo.

—Abuelo esto es más cansado de lo que creí.

—¿Qué esperabas, que tus sonrisas y guiños también resolvieran esto? —escuchó muy claro en su cabeza.

—Al menos desde ahora no tendré ninguna duda de donde viene mi lado sarcástico —habló en el mismo tono que su abuelo.

No hubo respuesta. Por la hora supo que Terry menor tenía que llevarla al hotel que había reservado, luego se iría al último ensayo para de regreso a su departamento pasar por el hotel de Candy sin animarse a entrar. Fue cuando sus ojitos destellaron otorgándole un azul cobalto a su bella mirada, otra idea había llegado a él. De inmediato fue por otro carruaje dándole la dirección del hotel "Royal", que si no recordaba mal era donde Candy se hospedaría.

Llegó en quince minutos para encontrarse a su mini-mi despidiéndose de la culpable de que él tuviese un día demasiado ajetreado, por decir lo menos.

—"Pero cuando haya resuelto esto me las pagarás pecosa, y no sabes de qué manera" —pensó regresando a él la misma mirada de brillo cobalto a sus ojos.

Entonces vio como ellos se despedían con un abrazo, pero nada más, no hubo otro acercamiento, aunque un abrazo era mucho mejor que cuando él simplemente la dejó ahí parada, por no decir de cuando cayeron al piso y él ni las manos movió; Terry negó con la cabeza, cinco años después se dio cuenta de las tantas oportunidades que tuvo, claro que en ese entonces ninguna idea le era clara —"Ojalá en esta ocasión si me haya aprovechado, de la caída, claro"— pensó Terry deseando aprovecharse de muchas más cosas.

Después de un rato se puso a analizar que paso dar primero, un gruñido de su estómago resolvió rápido el problema, prioridades, y un gruñido podría resultar no sólo embarazoso sino también inoportuno. Para no alejarse fue directo a la cafetería del hotel donde pidió algo ligero y fácil de preparar, tan sencillo que veinte minutos después ya se le veía frente a la puerta de la habitación de Candy, él sabía lo rotundamente inapropiado de esa acción, pero si todo resultaba bien, no tendría de qué preocuparse.

—Hey muchacho, sólo no te emociones de más —escucho otra vez en su cabeza, lo que hizo detener su puño en el aire.

—Abuelo, no me espíes en estos momentos — dijo contundente.

—Nunca te espío, sólo cuido tus pasos; y creo que ahora es cuando los debo cuidar aún más —escucho seguida de una larga carcajada.

Terry negó repetidamente con la cabeza.

—No, no, no, ni creas que esto es prudente.

—Terrence Graham Grandchester, no me hagas bajar allá y entrar contigo.

—Henry Terrence Graham Grandchester no hagas que te mande a...

Todo quedo ahí, la puerta ante él se abrió despacio.

—¿Terry? —una confusa joven pregunto abriendo la puerta al completo.

—¡Candy! — la voz del actor se escuchó profunda, sedosa, bellísima, con un tono ligeramente más grave que sólo la rubia había logrado identificar y que le sonó a música celestial.

—¿Escuché voces y... —la pregunta se quedó hasta ahí, Candy enmudeció parpadeando un par de veces.

La chica inicio una revisión crítica de su novio, lo miro con ojos achicados, cual rendijas, comenzó a caminar para acercársele aún más, luego giró en entorno a él observándolo a detalle ante la mirada divertida del inspeccionado. Ella lo había notado al instante, y él había sucumbido ante la imagen de Candy de diecisiete años.

—"¡Oh por Dios, tiene diecisiete y medio y yo veintitrés!" — Reflexionó dándose cuenta de la situación — "Soy un condenado asaltacunas".

Entonces carcajeó al contemplar toda su situación provocando que Candy se detuviese.

—¿Qué te da tanta gracia?

—Pensar en qué tanto me miras.

—Te cambiaste de ropa... te ves más alto, más... varonil, más... "antojable (ups, eso lo pensó la escritora)"— La joven enfermera no supo cómo definir todo lo que veía— Y hace un rato... no estoy segura de que... lucieras así, -

—¿Así cómo? — Terry ladeo su bella boca para formar una sonrisa. De un rápido tirón y un par de pasos se metió con ella a la habitación — ¿Más provocador? — cuestionó al tiempo que alargo el brazo para cerrar la puerta.

—¡Terry! —la rubia dijo en un grito ahogado por la sorpresa.

—Olvidé algo muy importante hace rato —fue la muy mala excusa que dio el actor agachándose para acercarse a su novia.

—¿No creo que sea algo que yo tengo? —Candy hablo prácticamente por inercia, su mirada seguía inmutable sobre aquel hombre de hermosas y varoniles facciones que repentinamente se había metido con ella en aquella habitación de hotel. Ya ningún otro hecho se encontraba en su cabeza, sólo Terry ante ella.

—No, no es nada que tengas, es algo que quiero darte. —pero así como pronunció aquello el joven británico se enderezó cual alto era y dando un paso hacia atrás dijo— Acabo de recordar que es mejor pedir que robar.

La enfermera se puso colorada subiendo ambas manos a su boca, pues a pesar de lo patidifusa que se encontraba comprendió perfectamente las pretensiones de Terrence.

—Dijiste que no me besarías hasta arreglar lo de Susana.

—"Así que si hablamos" —se afirmó internamente el actor, sonrió de nuevo, se acercó a Candy quien al estar cerca de la pared quedo acorralada—. Sólo un beso me dará la confianza para saber que enfrentarás todo conmigo.

Silencio fue lo único que hubo como respuesta, Terry frunció el ceño — ¿Candy? —pregunto a la joven rubia quien ni siquiera parpadeaba.

—Yo te sigo a donde quieras — se respondió con una voz extremadamente pausada y sugerente.

—No te pregunté eso — el joven achico los ojos, en ese instante identifico en Candy una mirada que muchas otras chicas le habían dedicado, con la excepción que en su pecosa un brillo singular acompañaba aquella expresión, además de un encantador rubor.

—¿No?, entonces, ¿Qué me dijiste? —la rubia en su ensoñación seguía sin carburar bien.

—¿Por qué no me estas poniendo atención? —el británico se acercó mucho más a ella, inclinándose hasta que ambos alientos se combinaron. Sin perder su bella sonrisa acariciaba la mejilla de la enfermera con el dorso de su mano derecha mientras decía de la manera más delicada y tierna que podía— ¡Candy!

Aquel nombre surgió de sus labios en forma de caricia, la chica, quien jamás había estado en una situación siquiera parecida, cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por aquel momento. Volvió a abrirlos encontrándose con la mirada más azul que había visto en su vida, con esos pequeños ribetes verdes que los hacían aún más enigmáticos e hipnotizantes.

—Tus ojos son hermosos — la rubia habló sin pensar, acto que había dejado de efectuar desde que el británico cerró la puerta.

—¿Únicamente los ojos? — el muy bribón le cuestionó.

—No, tus ojos, tu nariz, tu... boca —Candy enfocó aquello que nombró.

—¿Te gustaría probarla, Pecosa? —a sólo un suspiro de distancia se hizo la sugerencia. Misma que fue aceptada con una muy leve pero obvia afirmación con la cabeza.

No había más que esperar, con el permiso recibido Terry eliminó el suspiro de distancia, sólo rozando ambos pares de labios, Escocia le había dado una gran lección que para nada desaprovecharía en esta ocasión. Por lo que se permitió disfrutar de aquel nuevo encuentro a conciencia, muy delicadamente, comenzó con roces que de apoco se transformaron a pequeños y castos besos; pequeñas gotas de lluvia que caían cual rocío sobre los labios de Candy; uno tras otro, tras otro, hasta que la joven subió las manos para asirlo de la nuca y exigir más, más que él no negó. La suave llovizna comenzó a ganar intensidad, las gotas a desbordarse en sabor sobre sus bocas, una tempestad estaba dando inicio.

—Ejem, ejem, coff, coff —Terry medio escuchaba en su cabeza, pero aquello no le importó, sólo el poder sentir a Candy como nunca antes lo había hecho, acariciando todo su cuerpo — COFF, COFF —se escuchó más fuerte, hasta que un muy audible grito resonó — ¡TERRENCE!

El nombrado alzo el rostro mirando a todos lados seguro de que su abuelo estaría ya junto a él y que Candy también había oído aquello. Por su parte la chica pecosa no le quitaba las manos de encima y seguía cual pececillo solicitando aliento abriendo y cerrando la boca con los ojos cerrados, Terry olvidó de inmediato el grito de su abuelo dispuesto a contraatacar...

—¡Terrence Graham Grandchester! — otro concluyente llamado de atención de su abuelo provocó un pequeño brinco en Terry, acto seguido abrió los ojos, levanto los brazos en señal de tregua y le dio un último beso a Candy.

—Pecosa, creo que me tengo que ir.

—¿Por qué? — preguntó la rubia abriendo sus verdes esmeraldas obscurecidas por la excitación.

—"Porque si no mi otro yo encontrará muy extraño que cuando se casen ya no seas..." — analizaba metódicamente para él mismo porque no se podía quedar, cuando prefirió responder — Porque tengo que ir al último ensayo.

—Cierto. ¿Luego regresarás? — apenas había preguntado cuando de nuevo se llevó ambas manos a la boca, completamente colorada por aquel atrevimiento.

Terry río con ganas, se acercó a aquella pequeña rubia que durante años le había robado, o animado, el sueño, para abrazarla fuertemente.

—No creo regresar, no lo creo prudente — pero remembrando aquel día, sabía que si regresaría. — Pero si me esperas, como a eso de las nueve y media, puedo pasar a despedirme de ti, aunque sea desde lejos — le daría a su mini-mí, otro motivo para luchar.

—Entonces estaré esperando en mi ventana — con mucho entusiasmo Candy aseguró.

Al verla así, con la ilusión, la esperanza y el amor brillando en sus ojos a Terry también se le entibió el corazón.

—Gracias Pecosa, gracias por quedarte, por querer resolver esto conmigo — el guapo británico la abrazó por los hombros para darle un beso en sus cabellos; posterior con sumo cuidado salió de la habitación para no ser visto por nadie.

La rubia de inmediato se dirigió a la ventana para verle partir, desde ahí le dedico una hermosa sonrisa, Terrence la vio alzando la mano para decirle hasta luego.

—Lo mejor que pude hacer fue quedarme— Candy se dijo a sí misma, sonriendo feliz, ahora muy segura de que todo se resolvería a favor para todos los involucrados.

Quitando definitivamente de su mente la idea de irse ese mismo día de Nueva York, y alegrándose de que Terry no hubiese notado sus maletas intactas a un lado de la puerta, la chica sólo estaba esperando que pasara media hora para salir, a su cálculo el tiempo suficiente para que su novio estuviese lo suficientemente alejado y más o menos tranquilo en los ensayos. Pero después de lo vivido y sobretodo sentido unos minutos antes, después de que Terry le agradeciera, así como demostrara, tan fervientemente lo mucho que quería que estuviese allí ninguna duda cruzaba su corazón. Todo se resolvería y ella ya no tendría que regresar a Chicago.

.

.

.

Gracias por perderse entre mis letras.


	5. Cambiando el destino finalmente

**Declaración:** Algunos de los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras (Kyōko Mizuki y yumiko Igarashi); el resto, así como esta historia, pertenecen a nuestra muy activa imaginación.

Participación para la GF 2018 del grupo Amazonas de Terry. Sin fines de lucro.

.

* * *

**BESOS DEL PASADO**

**.**

**.**

BY Gissa Grahasm, Sumdarcy & Ayame DV

Hola hermosas lectoras, les dejo el capitítulo 5, es un poco largo por eso se ha dividido en dos partes.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5: Cambiando el destino finalmente.**

**By: Sundarcy**

Había **pasado** casi una hora desde que Terry se había ido **del** cuarto, dejando a Candy todavía muy distraída reviviendo esos **besos** que le dio.

Era inevitable para la joven, quien estando sentada sobre la cama desde hacía un tiempo, no sabía ni cómo reaccionar ante la forma en que su corazón se aceleraba pensando en la intensidad de esos hermosos zafiros verdosos, cómo su respiración se agitaba recordando su cercanía y todo lo que ésta le hacía sentir, incluso en esos momentos en los que sólo se quedaba suspirando, saboreando en sus labios el recuerdo de los de él, la remembranza de esa deliciosa calidez dido en dos o le brindaron, además de esa repentina corriente que recorrió su cuerpo entero y que la hizo estremecer cuando él la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

Instintivamente, cerró sus ojos, reviviendo en su memoria ese mismo momento de nuevo junto a esas maravillosas sensaciones que él evocaba en ella, y volvió a suspirar una vez más, presa de un profundo y exquisito estremecimiento.

Era él, todo este tiempo siempre había sido él, el único hombre que había tenido este poder sobre ella, el único capaz de hacerle sentir todo esto; ni siquiera podía describirlo, porque le parecía indescriptible todo lo que él le provocaba.

La escena volvía a su memoria nuevamente y junto a ella todas esas ansias locas de volver a repetirlo en su realidad, el deseo de que él hubiera seguido con lo que había empezado, y que no la hubiera dejado así como estaba, llena de todo este fuego encendido por él, ardiendo en su interior, pero **del** cual no le había dicho cómo apagarlo.

Al final volvía a quedarse sin aliento, respirando entrecortadamente, pero con una felicidad llenando su corazón, la cual se reflejaba en el momento en que esbozaba una bellísima sonrisa en su pecoso rostro.

—Lo amo. — murmuró, abriendo lentamente sus ojos los cuales tenían un brillo en su mirada que afirmaba cuan ciertas eran sus palabras.

Siempre lo había sabido y estaba muy segura que Terry también lo sabía, nunca habían necesitado decirse las cosas para saberlas, con sus acciones se demostraban lo que sentían, de esa forma había sido la historia entre ellos desde el inicio.

No debía ni quería seguir engañándose más, ahora sólo dejaría que su corazón hablara de aquí en adelante, y únicamente escucharía lo que éste tenía que decirle.

Ya lo había dicho antes y seguía segura de ello, su corazón le decía que no podía irse de Nueva York, de que no podía dejar a su Terry atrás.

—Mi Terry… — sonrió para sí misma, pensando en cómo lo llamaba de su propiedad.

Creía que de ahora en adelante él sería su Terry, sólo de ella, tal como ella era sólo de él, porque los dos pertenecían juntos, no tenía ni una duda de ello.

Aunque podría parecerle un pensamiento inesperado, a la vez le resultaba tan intenso que hacía que su pecho se hinchara con todo ese amor que sentía por él y quería desbordar de su interior, porque así como ella lo necesitaba de una manera indispensable, casi como respirar, Terry la necesitaba de igual forma, eso Candy también lo sabía.

Cuando lo vio por la ventana mientras partía, a ella sólo le hizo falta esa última mirada que él le dio para saber qué era lo que le pedía. Había tanto escrito en esos hermosos ojos color mar, tanta intensidad en la que podían esconderse miles de secretos que para muchos parecerían indescifrables, pero que para ella eran tan claros como si fueran los suyos propios.

Terry le pedía que confiara en él, que le diera la oportunidad de resolver esto juntos, de enfrentar al mundo entero de ser necesario. Ese mensaje la había dejado sin palabras, era un ruego pleno que parecía casi venir de su misma alma, un ruego al que ella respondía con su propia alma también.

Minutos antes de que Terry volviera a aparecer, Candy veía su futuro tan incierto. Después de enterarse **del** accidente de esa chica, creyó que ese sería el fin de esa vida que tanto había añorado tener al lado él. Fue devastador ver todas sus esperanzas rotas con esas terribles noticias, se sentía doblegada por la fuerzas **del** destino, los caminos de la vida que se empeñaban en separarlos una vez más. Sin embargo, con esos **besos** que le dio, cambiaron muchas cosas, esos **besos** unidos a esa última mirada que le confirmaba que él quería seguir con ella, hicieron que su alma le volviera al cuerpo.

Ahora tenía todo un cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados, porque en verdad quería estar con Terry, sentía que su lugar era a su lado, pero había otra cosa que luchaba en su interior también, ese angustiante sentimiento que no la dejaba tranquila todavía… ¿qué hacer con esta batalla moral que se libraba en su interior?

Es que no podía olvidarse de algo, por más que lo intentara, Candy no podía olvidarse de…

—Susana… —un profundo pesar se instaló en el pecho de la joven y su mirada se ensombreció de sólo pensar en esa 'pobre' chica.

Ese era un detalle que opacaba la esperanza que abrigaba su corazón, obviamente no podían olvidarse de todo lo que sufriría esa chica. Si para ella misma la noción de vivir sin Terry era tan desgarradora que hacía que su corazón se apretujara de un dolor tan inmenso que le parecía insoportable, pensar en cómo sería todo esto para Susana la hacía sentir sumamente culpable. De seguro que sería igualmente doloroso para ella, y Candy no podía evitar sentirse muy mal por esa joven, a pesar que casi no la conocía.

Agachando la cabeza, liberó un pesado suspiro. —_"¿Qué es lo que pensará ella de todo esto?"_

Esa era la pregunta que tanto la torturaba, a pesar de todo, esa chica le salvó la vida a Terry, y merecía la consideración de Candy, no su ingratitud. La joven sentía que no sería fácil para la ex actriz todo esto, tal vez podría ayudarla si tan sólo supiera lo que pensaba que Susana al respecto.

De repente, una vaga idea cruzó por su mente en ese momento haciendo que alzara su cabeza pausadamente.

_"¿Y si…?"_— dejó que la idea se le instalara poco a poco en su cabeza antes de decirla.

— ¿Y si yo voy a hablar con Susana?

Fue una noción que le llegó súbitamente, pero que no quiso dejarla por mucho tiempo. Sintiendo de pronto una imperiosa necesidad de no quedarse quieta, Candy se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro **del** cuarto, muy inmersa en ese último pensamiento.

Yendo de un extremo a otro de la habitación, la joven contempló si sería correcto hacer lo que pensaba.

Hablar con Susana le parecía tan necesario, tenía tanto que decirle, debía agradecerle por salvarlo. Únicamente Dios sabía lo que hubiera sido de él si Susana no lo hubiera ayudado, y Candy temblaba de miedo de sólo pensar en las fatales consecuencias que pudieron haber sucedido, no hubiera podido soportar perderlo para siempre.

Tenía que hacer algo, no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados. No se iría, por supuesto, pero tenía al menos la obligación de no quedarse sin hacer nada. Fue así después de unos minutos, luego de pensarlo con detenimiento, que Candy concluyó que podría resultar una buena idea.

Se irguió resuelta a hacerlo, dándose el ánimo suficiente para empezar de una vez. Había tomado una decisión y tenía que llevarla a cabo, esta conversación tendría que suceder tarde o temprano.

Miró la hora en un reloj que colgaba sobre la pared, tal vez el horario de visitas ya había **pasado**, aunque siendo enfermera seguro que podían hacer alguna excepción con ella.

Tomando su bolso de inmediato, abrió la puerta e hizo ademán de irse cuando un nuevo pensamiento la detuvo al último instante antes de salir.

_"¿No había quedado que haría esto con Terry?" _— se mordió su labio ansiosamente.

Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de desviar esa idea, estaba demasiado decidida para considerar eso ahora, seguro que Terry se lo agradecería después.

_"No me iré de Nueva York, lo único que haré es ir a hablar con Susana."_ — salió **del** cuarto más resuelta que antes. —_"¿Qué es lo que podría pasar con tan sólo hablar con ella?"_

Candy en verdad creía que nada pasaría sólo por hablar con ella.

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

**Hospital Saint Jacob**

El hermosísimo Terry de veintitrés años entró al hospital con una sola idea en mente, que ni el ruido de los múltiples pasos entre pacientes, enfermeras y doctores de los pasillos lo detendrían en la misión que había venido a desempeñar.

Después de pasar por el teatro y verificar que su otro yo seguía ocupado con los ensayos para aparecer por aquí, había venido al hospital a comprobar si todo en este lugar iba conforme lo había planeado.

En su andar, además de elegante como siempre lo era, había mucha más seguridad de la acostumbrada, sentía que ya tenía todo resuelto para garantizar el gran cambio en su futuro, una noción que lo hacía sumamente feliz.

_"Parece que estás muy seguro de que ya solucionaste todo, muchacho."_ — escuchó la repentina voz de su abuelo en su cabeza, que como ya se había dado cuenta se le estaba haciendo costumbre venir a hablarle en los momentos menos esperados.

_"¡Por supuesto, abuelo!" _— respondió Terry enarcando sus labios en una incipiente media sonrisa, de paso que dejaba embobadas a todas las mujeres, entre enfermeras y pacientes que pasaban por ahí. —_"Susana ya no es una amenaza, mi yo más joven le dijo la verdad a mi pecosa, y ella ya no se irá más. Obviamente que todo está más que arreglado."_ — amplió su sonrisa muy confiado.

_"Parece que te falta aprender mucho todavía, hijo."_ — su abuelo volvió a hablar con tono de reproche. —_"Recuerda que nunca debes dar nada por sentado. Un consejo que yo te diría es que te pusieras más alerta, primero mira bien a tu alrededor antes de asegurar algo."_

El bello actor paró su camino, un poco inquieto por esa declaración.

_"¿Qué quieres decir?"_— Terry había fruncido el ceño no entendiendo que significaría eso.

Pero su abuelo no le contestó, de hecho no volvió a hablar más. ¡Otra vez lo dejó abandonado!

_"¿Para qué inicias conversación si ni siquiera la terminas?" _— reclamó mirando al techo, molesto por haber sido dejado hablando solo nuevamente. —_"Al menos me hubieras dicho de qué estabas hablando, ¿no crees?"_

Terry bufó indignado por los mensajes crípticos de su abuelo. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que dejarlo en la intriga?

Suspirando para controlar su molestia, sacudió su cabeza para sacarse esa inquietud de la mente. Seguramente que su abuelo hablaba por las puras, ¿acaso no veía que prácticamente ya no había nada más que hacer? Candy ya no se iría, de eso estaba seguro, cuando la vio por la ventana sus ojos se lo dijeron.

Terry esbozó una irresistible sonrisa de sólo pensar en esa última mirada que le dio su pecosa. No había duda, todo saldría bien y viviría su vida junto a su pecosa tal como siempre debió haber sido.

Siguió sus pasos, más confiado que antes. Únicamente tenía que revisar que Susana continuará bajo su estricto control de vigilancia para que al momento **del** estreno de la obra para que ya no hubiera ningún intento de suicidio.

De ahí en adelante, todo lo demás vendría solo, y el estreno de "Romeo y Julieta" sería tal y como siempre se imaginó que sería, con su pecosa en su lugar honor viéndolo actuar llena de orgullo por su primer protagónico, sin ninguna separación, de ahí en adelante ella nunca más volvería a irse de su lado.

Ahí podría decir que su trabajo ya estaba hecho en este tiempo, y después de eso… Bueno, la verdad que no lo sabía, pero cualquier futuro al lado Candy que lo esperara una vez terminado esto, sí que valdría la pena de tantos problemas que tuvo.

Estaba imaginándose justamente ese futuro que tendría lleno de felicidad hasta que la gran sonrisa que tenía quedó congelada en sus labios cuando sus ojos captaron a una persona. Sus pasos se detuvieron inconscientemente y sus ojos se agrandaron incrédulos mientras su sonrisa desaparecía.

Era una chica que caminaba por el pasillo principal lo que había llamado su atención, y aunque él reconocería a esa joven donde fuera, su mente se negaba a aceptar lo que sus ojos veían.

_"No puede ser."_ — fue lo último que pensó antes de que no le quedara duda alguna de ello.

—Candy… — susurró con un hilo de voz, apretando sus labios no sabiendo si estar molesto o decepcionado de que ella estuviera aquí.

Las alarmas se encendieron en su cabeza en el acto, y miles de preguntas atosigaron su mente. Un profundo miedo se apoderó de su cuerpo, y se quedó inmóvil sin saber qué hacer.

_"¿Qué hace Candy aquí?"_ — caviló completamente tieso todavía. —_"No entiendo qué pudo haberla traído."_

Como si su intención no le pareciera obvia, Terry sabía muy en el fondo que la dirección en la que iba Candy era el cuarto de Susana.

_"¡Actúa de una vez, tonto!" _— le reclamó su consciencia por su inmovilidad.

Así lo hizo, sus pasos se dieron por sí solos y prácticamente corrió a darle encuentro justo cuando Candy, estando de espaldas a él, estaba a punto de subir las escaleras. Apenas la alcanzó, hizo más grave su voz antes de hablar.

—Se equivocó de lugar, señorita. — la tomó **del** brazo y la hizo volver sobre su mismo camino que ya había tomado.

—Pero… yo… — farfulló la joven sin comprender que sucedía.

Un instante estaba por subir las escaleras que la llevaban a la habitación donde le dijeron estaba Susana y al siguiente alguien la tomó **del** brazo, desviándola de su curso. Molesta por ser trasladada de esa forma, fijó su mirada en la amplia espalda **del** hombre que halaba de ella, hasta que sus ojos se entornaron asombrados cuando descubrieron la identidad de la persona que la tenía **del** brazo.

—¡Terry!

El joven no le respondió, siguió caminando aún llevándola **del** brazo y no se detuvo hasta llegar a la entrada **del** hospital, mientras que la pecosa se había quedado muda de la sorpresa de encontrarlo ahí que tampoco dijo nada hasta que llegaron a su destino.

Una vez ahí, Terry al fin la soltó **del** brazo y le dirigió la palabra.

—No deberías estar aquí, Candy. — su voz sonaba fría, notándose cuán molesto se sentía.

Si bien el tono de su voz la dejó confundida, aún más era el hecho que Terry todavía no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos.

_"¿Por qué no me mira?" _— se preguntó muy ansiosa. —_"¿Qué te pasa, Terry?"_

Lo que sucedía era que Terry vivía su propia batalla interna en ese momento, una lucha que libraba contra su propia decepción. ¿No había estado seguro hace sólo unos momentos que ella ya no se iría? ¿No había creído firmemente que ya no había nada más que hacer, que ya todo estaba arreglado?

Pero si era como creía, ¿cómo puede ser que Candy estuviera aquí? ¿Cómo podía ser posible que ella estuviera a punto de hablar con Susana?

Conociendo de sobra de todo lo que podría venir después de una conversación entre Candy y Susana no era de sorprenderse que estuviera lleno de una inmensa frustración, con esto parecía comprobar que no había avanzado nada, y se sintió presa de la misma impotencia que lo persiguió en esa dolorosa separación en las escaleras.

—Terry… — ella se acercó a él, posando su mano delicadamente sobre su hombro, deseosa de acabar al menos de esa forma con la distancia que el joven parecía haber interpuesto entre ellos.

—Ya hablaremos tú y yo después sobre esto. — salió de su toque y siguió aún empeñado en no mirarla. —Por ahora nos debemos ir de aquí ya.

En realidad, lo dijo en un tono que resultaba casi una orden, y obviamente estaba muy equivocado si creería que ella accedería tan fácil. Separándose de él, Candy contempló el bello perfil **del** joven un poco dolida por el breve rechazo que recibió de él.

—Quiero hablar con Susana, Terry. — declaró, plantándose en su sitio claramente poco dispuesta irse.

—No mientras yo pueda evitarlo. — musitó él entre dientes, apretando los labios. —Escúchame, Candy. Hay cosas que tú no comprendes todavía, no sabes todo lo que está en juego aquí. ¡No lo entiendes aún!

La joven se sintió súbitamente nerviosa por la forma en que él reaccionaba, casi como si ella hubiera cometido un error garrafal.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendo? — lo enfrentó con igual ánimo. —¿Hice algo malo?

—No es algo que hiciste, sino es más bien lo que probablemente harías si hablaras con Susana a solas.

Cerró sus ojos por instinto, incapaz de borrar de su mente la pesadilla que representaba el sólo imaginarse ese posible escenario, de hecho lo llenaba de un absoluto miedo. ¿Acaso la misma separación que él tanto quería evitar no tuvo como antesala una 'charla' entre Candy y Susana?

—Viniste aquí sin decírmelo. — abrió los ojos lentamente, mirando fijamente a la acera de la calle, evitando la mirada de ella de nuevo. — ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Candy?

La pecosa lamió sus labios, pensando en las palabras exactas con las que contestar.

—Tenía que hablar con esa chica… con Susana… ella te salvó la vida, y yo tenía que agradecérselo… creí que era lo correcto…

—¿Lo correcto? ¿Tú decides qué es lo correcto o no?

Inesperadamente para ella, Terry por fin la miró a los ojos, y Candy pudo finalmente observar esos hermosos ojos verdiazules. Su corazón se hundió profundamente en su pecho al reconocer que esos bellos ojos color mar estaban marcados con la más amarga de las decepciones. Él la miraba dolido… decepcionado, acusándola involuntariamente por algo que ella creía había sido buena idea.

—¿Es correcto que vinieras aquí a espaldas de mí? ¿Acaso es correcto que me lo ocultaras? ¿No habíamos quedado que haríamos esto juntos? — expuso con la voz cargada de reproche.

Candy tragó duramente, quedándose sin palabras ante esas acusaciones. En verdad quería defenderse, pero por alguna razón, sus intenciones tan excelentes cómo lo creía hacia minutos ya no le parecían lo suficientemente buenas ahora.

—Una parte de mí no puede estar tranquila pensando en esa chica que… bueno, ya sabes… — no pudo continuar más porque se le fue la voz ante la mirada penetrante de Terry.

—Te conozco, Candy, sé cómo eres. — la tomó de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo. — Si Susana te hubiera llorado a mares y te hubiera pedido que te fueras, ¿qué hubieras hecho?

Esa pregunta la dejó sorprendida una vez más, y no sabía cómo responderle.

—Yo… no… nosotros no podemos olvidar lo que ella siente…

—¿Y lo que sentimos nosotros? ¿Acaso no importa? — Terry la interrumpió de nueva cuenta, mirándola aún más dolido que antes. —¿Te has puesto a pensar cómo me siento yo con todo esto?

Candy bajó la mirada no pudiendo soportar más la decepción en esos hermosos zafiros verdosos. ¿Qué es lo que había hecho? Lo que ella más deseaba era no causarle dolor a Terry, y al parecer eso era lo que justamente había hecho con sus acciones.

El hermoso actor suspiró para tratar de ahogar su frustración, estaba descargando en Candy toda su decepción cuando él tenía parte de culpa en esto.

Fue muy tonto en pensar que podría arreglar las cosas tan fácilmente, creyó que había hecho que Candy cesara en su empeño de irse, pero nunca pensó en las posibles consecuencias que pasarían si su pecosa volviera a hablar con Susana, su error fue no haber previsto que esto podría suceder.

Logrando calmarse lo mejor que podía, no fue hasta que hubo recuperado algo de serenidad cuando volvió a hablar.

—Vayamos a dar un paseo, Candy. — ofreció intempestivamente, haciendo que la joven alzara la vista.

—¿Y tus ensayos? — la pecosa contrajo sus cejas cuando se dio cuenta de algo que había **pasado** por alto hasta ahora. — ¿Cómo es que estás aquí, Terry? ¿No deberías estar ensayando? ¿No me dijiste que eran los ensayos finales? ¿Qué fue lo qué pasó?

—Demasiadas preguntas. — le sonrió de lado, haciendo que el corazón de Candy saltara de alegría por volver a ver un brillo travieso en los ojos de Terry — Te las contestaré luego, ahora ven, acompáñame.

¿Cómo podía negarse ahora si esos bellísimos ojos eran su perdición?

Candy asintió y se dejó llevar por Terry a la calle, en donde tomaron un carruaje que los llevó directamente al Central Park.

o-O-o-O-o-O-o

Llevaban caminando hacia varios minutos desde que habían llegado al Central Park, y Terry parecía perdido en contemplación aparentemente sin prestar atención a Candy, quien no dejaba de mirarlo a cada momento, ansiosa por saber qué era lo que tenía que decirle, y si bien no entendía la razón **del** paseo, al menos agradecía pasar estos momentos con él.

Sin embargo, no es que Terry no estuviera prestándole atención, al contrario, la sola presencia de Candy era imposible de pasar por alto. En realidad, él estaba pensando en cómo sería la mejor forma de abordar el tema **del** que quería hablar, y había llegado a la firme conclusión que debía empezar con esto…

—Voy a contarte una historia, pecosa. — anunció luego de varios minutos en silencio.

De todo lo que pudo haberle dicho, eso era lo que ella menos esperaba.

—¿Me contarás un cuento? — preguntó sin creérselo todavía.

—Algo parecido, sólo que este cuento está basado en la triste y penosa historia de un pobre tipo que conozco desde hace tiempo. — paró de hablar un momento para darle más expectativa al relato. — ¿Te animas a escuchar la historia, Pecas?

Una chispa de interés brilló en los ojos de Candy y Terry comprobó que fue una excelente idea haber empezado el tema de esa forma, apelando a la inacabable curiosidad que tanto caracterizaba a su pecosa.

—Está bien, te escucho. — le sonrió por primera vez desde que se habían encontrado en el hospital.

—Primero hay que sentarnos aquí. — dijo él, señalando una de las bancas que había por ahí.

Ambos se sentaron juntos, y Candy le dirigió una ansiosa mirada que claramente le pedía que empezara de una vez. Sonriéndole burlonamente por su impaciencia, Terry aclaró su garganta antes de iniciar en tono teatral.

—Había una vez…

La pecosa rio por esa ocurrencia, ahora resultaba que Terry quería hacerse el gracioso.

—Puedes omitir esa parte, Terry, ya no soy una niña.

—Créeme que eso lo sé de sobra. — Su sonrisa se curvó ligeramente de lado, recordando los **besos** que habían compartido en su cuarto. ¿Acaso podía verla como una niña después de eso?

Candy se sonrojó un poco al notar la intensa mirada de Terry que observaba fijamente sus labios, lamiendo inconscientemente los suyos propios, y no dejando lugar a dudas para saber lo que estaba pensando.

La respiración de Candy se agitó involuntariamente, y no pudo evitar morderse esos mismos labios que él miraba para controlar su turbación.

—No puedo dejar de lado esto, pecosa. Tienes que vivir el cuento en toda su experiencia. — continuó Terry luego de un rato, volviendo a ver sus verdes ojos con un brillo pícaro en su mirar.

_"¿Habrá notado cuanto me afecta?"_ — pensó la joven al darse cuenta de ese brillo en los ojos de Terry. Era difícil saberlo con certeza, pero si esa mirada no fuera suficiente, la sonrisa endiablada que él tenía acababa con cualquier otra duda que pudiera tener.

Como adivinando sus pensamientos, Terry amplió aún más su sonrisa, reprimiendo las ganas de reír que le daba el ver a Candy tan afectada bajo su encanto; pero haciéndose el que no sabía nada, el bello actor continuó con su historia sin dejar de lado su sonrisa divertida.

—Había una vez un joven muy apuesto y hermoso, imagínatelo bien, Candy, porque en verdad este hombre era demasiado bello para haberse sido hecho en esta tierra, venía **del** cielo obviamente.— destacó con arrogancia, aunque se vio obligado a detener su relato pues ella lo veía suspicazmente sin comprender porque alardeaba tanto **del** protagonista.

_"No seas tan obvio, hijo. Trata de ser más sutil, tu ego gana lo mejor de ti."_ — fue la advertencia que su abuelo le hizo en su cabeza de pronto.

¡Qué bien! Justo en ese momento tenía que venir a hablarle. Terry frunció los labios con molestia, ahogando los deseos de reclamarle por hablarle ahora cuando lo hubiera necesitado más hacia casi una hora. ¡Qué mal tiempo que tenía!

De nueva cuenta, no cediendo al impulso de contestarle y haciendo uso todo el talento histriónico que poseía, Terry siguió el cuento con su cautivadora voz.

—Este joven vivía en un lejano, pero a la vez muy conocido lugar en el que muchos decían que los sueños se hacían realidad, Nueva York, y su nombre era… eh… Ferrence.

Terry a las justas pudo disimular una mueca que apareció en su rostro por cómo sonaba ese nombre; francamente, fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—¿Ferrence? — las cejas de Candy se alzaron en sorpresa.

—Pero casi todos lo llamaban… Ferry. — se corrigió en el acto para arreglar algo **del** desatino en el nombre.

—¿Ferry? — Candy murmuró cada letra como si todavía estuviera procesándola. — Lindo… — añadió amablemente.

Sólo Candy creería que ese nombre tan raro era lindo.

_"Sí que es muy original, muchacho."— _escuchó a la sarcástica voz de su abuelo en sus oídos. —_"¡Qué creatividad tienes! Me dejas sin palabras."_

Con ese comentario, Terry ya no pudo evitar contestarle, que su abuelo no viniera con sus sarcasmos ahora.

—¡No me distraigas! — alzó involuntariamente su mirada al cielo para reclamarle a Henry.

—¿Te he distraído? — inquirió su pecosa, confundida por esa exclamación.

Terry enfocó su mirada en ella, que lo miraba con un gesto de adorable desconcierto. ¿Distraerlo? ¡Ja! Su simple presencia era capaz de hasta hacerlo olvidar su propio nombre, le faltaba poco para pasar por alto el que estuvieran en un lugar público y la besaría hasta perder la razón.

No es que le importara lo que dijeran los demás sólo que después de lo que pasó en la mañana había comprobado que no contaría con el autocontrol suficiente si se presentara la oportunidad nuevamente, él aprovecharía esa oportunidad hasta el final, ni aunque su abuelo le mandará los mil castigos desde el cielo.

—No me hagas caso. — se disculpó con una ligera sonrisa tensa, deseando desviar el tema a otro asunto, lo cual hizo Candy con un tema que despertaba su curiosidad.

—Como que el nombre **del** protagonista se parece mucho al tuyo, ¿no crees? — comentó ella inocentemente.

—No sé de lo que hablas, pecas. — fingió demencia, sacudiendo distraídamente la manga de su abrigo.

—Cualquier similitud con nuestra realidad es pura coincidencia, y aunque no lo creas Ferrence es muy real.

—Ya lo creo. — Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de su pecosa, pareciendo haber entendido ya el juego **del** joven.

—No me interrumpas más, Candy, pierdo el hilo de la historia. — reclamó Terry, cruzándose de brazos.

—Está bien, continúa — le sonrió nuevamente animándolo a que prosiguiera.

—¿En dónde me quedé? ¡Oh, sí! Ferry vivía en ese lejano lugar llamado Nueva York, en donde estaba dispuesto a cumplir uno de los más grandes sueños que tenía: convertirse en actor.

Candy apretó sus labios para ocultar su sonrisa, aunque la chispa divertida en sus ojos aseguraba cuán entretenida estaba con todo.

—No sé porque quieres reírte, Candy. — dijo él muy serio. —Esto no tiene nada de gracioso.

La pecosa tosió levemente para esconder su risa, y haciendo un gesto de cabeza, le pidió de esa forma que continuara.

—Nuestro amigo Ferry no la tuvo fácil, él quería demostrar su talento y lograr todo por sus propios méritos. Empezando desde lo más bajo, pasando a papeles secundarios, para finalmente obtener su primer protagónico: _"Romeo y Julieta," _una obra que tenía un valor especial para él, y ya descubrirás la razón detrás de ello.

Terry hizo una pausa dramática en su historia, dejando a Candy con la duda por saberlo.

—¿Cuál es exactamente la razón? — ella tenía los ojos bien abiertos de tanta curiosidad.

Él le sonrió, alargando su contestación lo más que podía.

—Resulta que Ferry tenía una novia llamada… llamada Wandy.

—¿Wandy? — Candy soltó una carcajada que no pudo reprimir. — ¡Terry! — otra ronda de risas escapó de sus labios.

—¡Así se llamaba! ¿Qué quieres que haga? — se exculpó con mirada inocente y encogiendo los hombros. —Era una chica muy linda, aunque tenía cierta tendencia de entrometida, además de un rostro todo cubierto de pec... ¡manchas! — se corrigió en el último instante.

—¿Manchas? — Candy repitió lo último, creyendo no haber entendido bien. —¿Dijiste manchas?

—¡Sí! Justo así es como él la llamaba, le decía Manchas, aunque algunas veces también… ¿eh?... — buscó en su cabeza algún apodo interesante. —… ¿Manchitas?

—Ahora le daba nombre de perrito. — ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Pero Wandy lo aceptaba, porque en el fondo sabía que él sólo daba esos nombres a las personas que verdaderamente le importaban.

Candy sonrió dulcemente, reconociendo esa parte de Terry que ella amaba igual que todo lo demás que lo caracterizaba. Por más que solía decir que sus bromas y esos sobrenombres que le decía la molestaban mucho, en realidad sólo le hacían cosquillas al corazón.

—¿Tarzán manchitas? — arqueó una ceja inquisitivamente. —¿Te gusta más ese apodo? Te lo digo para que tú elijas, porque estoy seguro que a Wandy le encantara saber tu opinión.

La sonrisa de ella se volvió a convertir en risa, no podía evitarlo, Terry parecía empeñado en hacerla reír sin parar.

—Y sigues con tu risa. — se cruzó de brazos, aparentemente perplejo por su reacción. —Es que todavía sigo sin entender de qué tanto te ríes, pecosa.

Candy rio aún más fuerte, con su risa a punto de volverse una ronda de carcajadas, así que empezó a tomar profundos respiros para calmarse.

—Está bien ya no te interrumpo más, Ferry… digo Terry. — soltó una última risilla antes de añadir. —¿Qué es lo que pasó después?

La sonrisa de Terry se borró de pronto y su semblante se tornó serio.

—Esta parte de la historia no es nada bonita. — suspiró para luego seguir. — Una compañera de Ferry, llamada… mmm… Musana.— su rostro se contrajo de molestia con sólo pensarla. —Se obsesionó con él.

Aquí Candy también dejó de sonreír, frunciendo el entrecejo levemente.

—¿Se obsesionó?

—¡Sí! ¡Y no dejaba de atosigarme! — sus ojos se agrandaron cuando se dio cuenta de su error. —… es decir, no dejaba de atosigarlo a él.

Las manos de Candy se crisparon en puños inconscientemente y no puedo evitar preguntar una idea que había rondado por su cabeza recientemente.

—No será que Ferry le dio razones para creer que le correspondiera. — se quedó en espera de esa respuesta con el corazón inquieto, sin embargo esa contestación la recibió inmediatamente.

—¡Por supuesto que no! No pude haber sido más claro. — exclamó él, demasiado indignado para notar lo que decía. Luego se dio cuenta de su error y lo corrigió. —… Lo que quiero decir es que Ferry no pudo haber sido más directo con esa chica tan insistente.

Candy suspiró aliviada luego de escucharlo, el hecho que otra mujer amara a Terry, era algo que su tierno corazón se negaba a seguir pensando por más tiempo.

—Siendo este su primer protagónico… — el joven había proseguido con la historia sin omitir ningún detalle. —… Ferry había reservado un lugar exclusivamente para Wandy, quien vendría a verlo en el estreno de la obra. Al fin volverían a reencontrarse luego de tanto tiempo separados, y él estaba entusiasmado con su llegada.

La vio a directo a los ojos, afirmando de esa forma la verdad de lo que decía.

—Debes saber que otro de lo más grandes deseos de Ferry era iniciar una vida junto a Wandy, esa era la razón por lo que había mandado un solo boleto de ida, Ferry sabía que una vez Wandy estuviera con él en Nueva York, nunca más la dejaría ir.

Aunque estuviera hablando en tercera persona sobre sí mismo, sus palabras no dejaron de conmover a Candy, quien lo vio con una dulce sonrisa que reflejaba el mismo sentimiento **del** que él hablaba. Sin embargo, esa misma sonrisa desapareció cuando la voz de Terry se volvió más grave antes de agregar.

—Toda esa ilusión se vio opacada con un hecho que tornó la vida de Ferry en un verdadero tormento.

Terry suspiró un momento, cerrando sus ojos instintivamente antes de entrar en este tema que tanto dolor le causaba.

—Unos días antes de que Wandy llegara, sucedió el accidente…

Él no necesitaba repetir de qué accidente hablaba, Candy entendía muy bien a lo que se refería.

—Todo pasó muy rápido, nadie fue consciente de ello hasta que sucedió y Musana resultó herida. Desde ahí el mundo de Ferry comenzó a desbalancearse, estaba a punto de colapsar. Si bien no tenía en muy alta estima a Musana, no podía ser tan insensible para olvidar a esa chica que había resultado herida por su supuesta culpa. Todo se volvió presiones por todas partes, por parte de Musana, incluso por parte de su madre que quería obligar a Ferry a quedarse con su hija. Todo se veía oscuro para nuestro amigo, él sólo se veía atrapado en una vida que parecía ya no controlar.

Abrió sus ojos poco a poco, viendo a Candy primero antes de continuar.

—Las cosas parecieron cambiar para Ferry con la llegada de Wandy, una breve esperanza tuvo al pensar que arreglaría las cosas una vez estuviera con ella. Pero nuestro amigo cometió el error de no decirle nada a ella sobre el accidente, más por temor a su reacción, ya que él no quería perderla.

Volvió a reclamarse internamente por ese error que cometió al no confiar en ella, agradecido de haber cambiado por lo menos esa gran equivocación de su parte en este tiempo.

—Sin embargo, tarde o temprano todo se sabe, y en el mismo estreno de la obra, Wandy se enteró **del** accidente por algunos comentarios malintencionados. ¿Y sabes qué hizo?

Candy negó con la cabeza, inquieta por la forma en la que Terry contaba esto. Por más que sabía que hasta cierto punto las cosas no habían sucedido de esa forma, no pudo evitar visualizar frente a sus ojos todas esas escenas nuevas que Terry describía, y sintió su corazón invadido de una inmensa angustia con sólo imaginarlo.

—A Wandy se le ocurrió la brillantísima idea de ir a hablar con Musana. ¡Ella sola!

La pecosa entreabrió sus labios, sorprendida porque mencionara eso e igualmente aludida por lo mismo que había hecho antes.

—Pero a ella nunca se le ocurrió pensar que Musana era muy astuta, ella había descubierto que la nobleza que radicaba en el corazón de la que consideraba su rival era el mejor de sus aliados para lograr sus propósitos. ¡Puramente egoístas, por supuesto! — exclamó Terry exaltado, perdiéndose en la frustración de recordar a Susana saliéndose con la suya. —Musana nunca sería rival para Wandy, ya que para Ferry su compañera de tablas no le interesaba en ese aspecto en lo más mínimo.

Trató de controlar su agitada respiración para luego proseguir.

—Sucedieron muchas cosas ahí que ya no vale la pena mencionar, sólo que tuvieron como resultado que Wandy se decidiera a irse de Nueva York, haciendo lo que ella consideraba correcto.

Candy se quedó totalmente helada al oírlo repetir esas mismas palabras que usara antes. No sabía que decir, optó por quedar callada y seguir escuchándolo.

—Ferry había llegado poco después de Wandy al hospital, pero para ese momento ya era demasiado tarde — la vio a los ojos con una mirada que hizo que el corazón de Candy se encogiera de dolor. —Cuando Ferry vio la decidida mirada de Wandy firme en irse de su lado, ahí supo que la había perdido para siempre.

Un gran nudo se había alojado en la garganta de Candy junto a un leve escozor en sus ojos al imaginarse lo que decía.

_"¿Perderlo para siempre? No…"_ — pensó ella con su corazón latiendo aceleradamente.

—¿Y sabes qué pasó después con el pobre Terr… Ferry?

Candy tragó duramente, las palabras no eran capaces de salir de sus labios, sabía que lo que vendría no sería nada bonito.

—¿Qué le pasó? — pudo al fin murmurar casi sin voz.

—Musana y la horrible mujer que tenía por madre, se aprovecharon de él lo que le quedaba de vida. Vivió una vida horrible, siempre estando atado a una mujer que nunca quiso, no pudo jamás ser realmente feliz.

Los ojos de Terry se marcaron con tanto dolor, como si él mismo fuera el protagonista de esa triste historia que contaba, y Candy sintió sus ojos humedecerse pensando en el sufrimiento que parecían descritos en su marina mirada.

—No quiero vivir el mismo destino que el pobre de Ferry, pecosa. — la observó de nuevo con renovado ímpetu.— ¿No crees que Wandy y Ferry merecían una oportunidad para estar juntos?

—Sí. — La voz de Candy sonó más clara que nunca. — Ellos merecían estar juntos.

—Estamos a tiempo de evitar ese triste final. No cometamos los mismos errores que antes, pecosa. — habló él con la voz cargada de emoción.

—¿Errores de antes?

—Sí, no nos ocultemos las cosas, no actuemos a espaldas **del** otro, pero sobre todo, no dejemos que el destino gobierne nuestras vidas y nos separe una vez más. Nosotros decidimos nuestras vidas de aquí en adelante. ¿Entiendes lo que te quiero decir? No es buena idea que intentes hablar con Susana nuevamente. Comprende cuanto riesgo corres estando con ella y dejándote influenciar por lo que te diga.

Ahí fue como si los ojos de Candy se habían abierto revelándose ante esa gran verdad.

—En esta historia también importamos nosotros y tenemos derecho a obtener lo que tanto queremos. — Él tomó una de sus manos, apretándola suavemente para verla fijamente a los ojos y agregar. —¿Qué es lo que quieres, Candy? Dime qué es lo que más deseas en la vida.

Los labios de ella se dibujaron en una dulce sonrisa, esa era la pregunta más fácil que le podían hacer.

—Yo quiero que Ferry sea feliz. — declaró con sus ojos brillantes de ese amor innegable que sentía por él.

—Y lo será. — Terry le sonrió en respuesta con esa sonrisa que era capaz de derretir a cualquiera. —Claro que lo será, pero sólo con una única mujer.

Levantó lentamente esa mano de ella que él tenía entre las suyas y se la llevó a sus labios. En el momento en que sus labios rozaron la cálida piel de su mano, Candy se quedó sin aliento.

Terry se había dicho que no la volvería a besar en los labios de nuevo, pero cuando Candy lamió los propios, entreabriéndolos inconscientemente, ahí se le fue todo pensamiento racional que tenía.

_"¡Al diablo!" _— fue lo último que pensó antes de encajar el bello rostro de Candy con sus manos, uniendo ansiosamente sus labios a los de ella.

Un suave roce primero pero que los hizo a ambos suspirar de placer, eso no podía dejarlo satisfecho obviamente, y Terry ya estaba dispuesto a adentrarse a probar más de ese sabor que lo volvió loco cuando…

_"¡Terrence! ¡Ya basta! ¡Estás en una vía pública!"_ — la voz de Henry fue lo único que logró sobrepasar su consciencia.

_"Mal tiempo como siempre" _— rodó sus ojos irónicamente, no podría haberse encontrado a mejor chaperón que su abuelo, para su mala suerte.

Separándose con renuencia de Candy, desvió la conversación a otra cosa.

—Ya es muy tarde, pecosa. Vamos, te acompaño a tu hotel.

A Candy no le quedo más que asentir, completamente perdida en las nubes después de todo eso que acaba de vivir con sólo un pequeño roce de sus labios con los de ella

.

**Continuará ...**


	6. Cambiando El Destino Finalmente parte 2

**Declaración:** Algunos de los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras (Kyōko Mizuki y yumiko Igarashi); el resto, así como esta historia, pertenecen a nuestra muy activa imaginación.

Participación para la GF 2018 del grupo Amazonas de Terry. Sin fines de lucro.

.

* * *

**BESOS DEL PASADO**

**BY Gissa Graham, Sundarcy & Ayame DV**

* * *

.

.

**CAPÍTULO 5-parte 2: Cambiando el destino finalmente**

**By: Sundarcy**

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

**.**

**.**

**Más tarde…**

Siendo ya de noche, Terry de 18 años caminaba por las frías calles de Nueva York, repasando en su memoria todo lo que había **pasado** en ese día.

Acababa de salir de los últimos ensayos de la obra, pero ni siquiera la perspectiva **del** próximo estreno de mañana ni todo el nerviosismo que cualquier joven actor debería sentir por su debut como protagonista, ni siquiera eso podría ocupar ahora un lugar más primordial en su cabeza que el pensar en el reencuentro con su pecosa, y es que en su memoria sólo podía revivir el momento en que le había dicho lo **del** accidente a Candy.

Había sido una prueba muy difícil, ella se había mantenido extrañamente callada durante todo el transcurso en el que le explicaba todo. No lo detuvo más que para hacerle preguntas necesarias, y una vez hubo terminado, le agradeció por haberle dicho todo, quedándose sumida en un profundo silencio, un silencio que lo había dejado muy intrigado e inquieto.

¿Qué había **pasado** con su normalmente efusiva pecosa?

Si bien lo había dejado aturdido ese cambio, atribuyó la razón a las noticias que se había enterado. No fue hasta después de que la hubo dejado en su cuarto de hotel y que ya estaba en el teatro en plenos ensayos, cuando se le había ocurrido una angustiosa y a la vez horrible posibilidad.

_"¿Y si ella se ha ido?"_ — fue la nube que oscureció sus pensamientos.

Aunque apareció en su cabeza un instante, había cierta reticencia de su parte a dejar de lado ese pensamiento. Lo que siguió después de eso, sólo fueron torturantes horas en las que se obligaba a sí mismo a no seguir considerando la posibilidad. Esfuerzos infructuosos, por supuesto, pues ahora libre de los ensayos y caminando aparentemente sin destino fijo, su mente no pudo evitar divagar hasta volver a ese mismo asunto que lo tenía tan intranquilo.

**"El verdadero camino hacia el amor, es la verdad y la confianza…"**

Esas palabras quedaron grabadas en su memoria desde que las leyera ayer cuando revisaba las últimas cartas de Candy. No tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado ahí, es más ni siquiera recordaba haberlo escrito alguna vez. Pero obviamente era su letra, en algún momento en el que había estado tan distraído estos días su propio subconsciente le había dado la solución a todo.

—Verdad y confianza… — se acomodó la bufanda distraídamente, recapitulando esa última parte.

_"Yo confíe, Candy. Te lo conté todo y esperé a que aceptaras ayudarme a cargar este peso tan grande que llevo sobre mí. De hecho, lo espero todavía…"_

La continua angustia lo perseguía, ese miedo que no lo abandonaba ante la idea de que Candy se pudiera haber ido. Esa fue la razón por la que ni él mismo siendo consciente de ello había guiado sus pasos hasta el hotel en donde estaba Candy. No supo exactamente que fue, tal vez el necesidad de sentirla cerca, o quizás el deseo de comprobar que sus miedos eran infundados, como haya sido ya estaba ahí.

En cuanto llegó al conocido lugar, sus ojos no perdieron tiempo en alzarse hacia la ventana que sabía era la de su cuarto, notando inmediatamente que la luz estaba apagada y al parecer no había nadie dentro.

Terry dejó de respirar y su corazón paró en el acto atestado de la más amarga decepción, ella ya no estaba y lo único que rogaba su corazón era saber que estaba cerca.

_"Candy..."— _dijo desde el rincón más profundo de su alma.

Entonces ocurrió algo asombroso, sus ojos alzados notaron cómo una luz se encendía en la habitación repentinamente y una figura aparecía **del** otro lado de la ventana.

_"Es ella… está aquí… no se fue…"_

Los verdes ojos de ella se iluminaron al verlo y le sonrió con esa sonrisa tan genuina y dulce que poseía, haciendo que Terry volviera a ser consciente de que hay sonrisas que realmente tienen gran poder, llegando a lugares donde el sol no podía y calentando el alma hasta el punto más recóndito de su ser.

Esmeraldas y zafiros unidos. Esa profunda curva de sus labios hizo que el mundo parara alrededor de ella, una sonrisa llena de tanto amor que le trajo de vuelta cientos de recuerdos en un pedazo de segundo. Esa sonrisa atravesó todo lo malo que lo envolvía y sintió que todo volvía a estar bien, todo volvía a estar justo en su lugar y la carga que antes sentía sobre los hombros se hizo más ligera.

Esto era lo que necesitaba, una clara muestra que le demostraba que había actuado bien al decirle la verdad a Candy; ella lo acompañaría, ya no había duda de ello y sólo sabiendo eso, él se sentía capaz de afrontar todo lo que viniera ahora.

Sonrió lleno de una súbita felicidad, desbordado de esta certeza. Mañana lo haría sí o sí, mañana él hablaría con Susana y seguiría en la realización de su más grande sueño... una vida con su pecosa, como siempre había deseado.

o-O-o-O-o-O-o

**Hospital Saint Jacob**

**Al día siguiente…**

El hermoso joven de 23 años se sintió sumamente satisfecho al encontrar a una enfermera firmemente clavada en el cuarto de Susana, resguardando a la chica en aras de evitar que hiciera alguna tontería. Es cierto que por ahora la paciente estaba dormida y no hubiera nada que pudiera hacer, pero no valía la pena bajar la guardia ante cualquier situación, ni estando dormida las enfermeras o asistentes médicas la abandonaban.

El doctor estaba cumpliendo con lo que había prometido, siendo que el encanto Grandchester también hizo mella en él, además de la adiestrada enfermera que hacía guardia ahora, y a la cual sólo le bastó una de las arrebatadoras sonrisas de Terry para dejarlo quedarse, aun cuando se habían prohibido las visitas a Susana.

La enfermera no dejaba de mirarlo con la boca bien abierta y ojos ensoñadores, que Terry estuvo tentado a ofrecerle unos cuantos pañuelos que había en la mesa para que se limpiara la saliva que estaba saliendo de su boca.

Sonrojada, la enfermera se limpió sutilmente cuando se dio cuenta y suspiró decepcionada cuando tuvo que dejar al famosísimo Terrence Graham para marcharse a visitar a su siguiente paciente.

Terry se quedó haciendo guardia, mientras esperaba a la siguiente encargada que le tocaba su turno de quedarse con Susana. Estando impaciente por irse, pero no queriendo dejar sola a la Marlowe, abrió la puerta, sacando mitad de su cuerpo al pasillo para buscar alguna enfermera que pasara por ahí y que hiciera guardia hasta que volviera la encargada.

Sin embargo en cuanto salió, sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vislumbraron en el fondo **del** pasillo a su otro yo que venía caminando en dirección a este cuarto.

Como un rayo volvió a meterse, rogando que su otro yo no lo hubiera visto. Respirando agitadamente, buscó desesperado por el cuarto algún lugar donde esconderse ahora.

—¡Diablos! ¡Diablos! ¡Diablos! — maldecía entre dientes.

_"¡Cómo maldices, muchacho! Recuerda que estoy en el Cielo, y aquí no ven muy bien tanta maldición que haces."_

No estaba ni con tiempo para contestar a su abuelo, tenía que esconderse a la de ya, así que buscó posibilidades.

¿Detrás de la cortina? Era demasiado pequeña para él. ¿El closet? Lo abrió y para su mayor frustración comprobó que no había espacio. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan grande para todo?

_"No sólo grande… apetecible y delicioso también, según lo que piensan todas las mujeres que pasan cerca de ti."_ — la pícara voz de su abuelo volvió a sacarlo de su contemplación.

—No me distraigas, abuelo. — abriendo los cajones de la mesa como buscando alguna salida.

_"¡Claro! Como si fueras a encontrar algún escondite por ahí."_ — expuso burlonamente.

—Si no tienes una buena idea… — advirtió Terry más molesto que antes.

_"¿Quién dice que no tengo una idea? ¡La tengo! El problema es que no sé si te gustará escucharla."_

—Dímela de una vez. — miró al techo ansioso por escucharlo antes de advertir. —¡Y ni se te ocurra dejarme abandonado de nuevo!

Oyó a su abuelo reír en respuesta, pero haciendo caso a su pedido no lo dejó hablando solo, le contestó ahí nada más.

_"Escóndete debajo de la cama."_

—¡Qué! ¡Por supuesto que no! — exclamó exaltado, descartando esa idea en el acto. Justo en ese momento Susana se removió en su sitio en una clara prueba que estaba despertando.

_"Temo decirte que no tienes otra alternativa."_ — expuso su abuelo muy calmado.

¡Claro! Hablaba tranquilo porque él no tenía que hacerlo, y sólo veía el espectáculo que seguramente le resultaba muy entretenido. Terry gimió hacia el techo, moviéndose de un pie a otro, con el pánico en aumento.

—¿Y el polvo? — preguntó irritado.

_"No creo que un hospital se den el lujo de tener cuartos llenos de polvo. Yo creo que estará más o menos limpio."_

—¿Cómo que más o menos?

_"Sólo estás perdiendo valioso tiempo, hijo."_

Comenzaron a tocar la puerta, no habiendo ya dudas de que su otro yo estaba **del** otro lado, mientras Susana se removía más entre las sábanas. Terry apretó la mandíbula, arrodillándose y metiéndose bajo la cama con sorprendente rapidez, con el orgullo magullado viendo poco humor de la situación en la que su abuelo no dejaba de reírse en su cabeza.

Apenas hubo entrado, su yo más joven hizo acto de presencia entrando en el cuarto en el momento preciso en que Susana abría lentamente sus ojos para ver frente a ella al Terry de 18 que la miraba decididamente.

—¿Eres en verdad tú, Terry? — tembló inconscientemente con la duda de quién era. —O estoy viendo otra aparición y ya no distingo quién es quién.

—¿Aparición? ¿De qué hablas? — frunció el ceño, no comprendiendo lo que le decía.

—¡Terry! ¡Sí, eres tú! — sus ojos brillaron encantados al asegurarse de que era él. —¡Qué bueno que vengas a visitarme! Tu presencia ilumina hasta el más oscuro de mis días.

Terry arqueó una ceja consternado ante ese muy mal intento de flirteo por parte de Susana.

—Ya estamos por comenzar el invierno, ¿lo sabias? Debes esperar días oscuros muy seguido, Susana.

—Ni siquiera los días oscuros puedo ver, me tienen encerrada en este cuarto desde hace dos días. Tengo que salir de aquí o sino me voy a volver loca. Creo que ya lo estoy haciendo, me estoy volviendo loca. — se tapó los oídos a punto de entrar en alguna especie de crisis. —Esas tontas enfermeras son unas incompetentes. — Rugió furiosa recordando cómo había sido custodiada estos días. — No me dejan salir a ningún lado cuando estoy despierta. ¡No las soporto!

El hermoso actor volvió a enarcar una ceja ante ese despliegue de inmadurez y despotismo de su parte. Nunca había visto esta faceta de Susana antes, aunque por alguna razón no le resultaba muy sorprendente que digamos.

—Sácame a pasear, Terry. Por los pasillos **del** hospital, por el jardín, por donde sea, pero sácame de aquí un momento. — lo miró implorante y con esos ojos dulzones que siempre le causaban esa incomprensible aversión.

—No creo que sea buena idea, Susana. — quiso ir directo al grano y no perdió más tiempo. — He venido para hablar contigo sobre un asunto importante que ya no puede seguir posponiéndose.

—¿Asunto importante? — inquirió curiosa.

—Así es.

Terry tomó aire antes de empezar, para darse el ánimo necesario y hablarle de todo. Así lo hizo, le dijo la verdad, le mostró su agradecimiento por lo que hizo muchas veces, no sólo en palabras vanas sino también con la promesa de ayudarla con sus tratamientos y recuperación. Toda una exposición que dejaría satisfechos a muchos, pero obviamente no a ella que lo que más deseaba no era eso precisamente.

—¿Ya terminaste? — dijo con aire mimado, que él no notó por estar más inmerso en el alivio que le producía haber dicho todo.

Lo único que hizo el joven fue asentir, deseoso de acabar esta conversación en buenos términos.

—¡Ya era hora! Fue la conversación más absurda que me han dado.

—¿Disculpa? — él no creía lo que oía.

—No hay nada que disculpar, Terry. Ahora que me voy a casar las cosas cambiarán.

El hermoso actor no estaba para nada intrigado con los juegos de Susana, al contrario, se estaba molestando porque estuviera hablando en acertijos. Mostrándose indiferente, expresó con estudiada calma.

—¡Vaya! Déjame felicitarte, no sabía que estabas comprometida. ¿Quién es el pob… digo… afortunado?

—No te hagas el desentendido Terry, sabes muy bien de quien hablo.

Las cejas de Terry se alzaron, consternado por la manera en la que ella seguía jugando con esto. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?

—Perdona, pero no tengo la más mínima idea de lo que hablas. — agregó cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Tú eres mi prometido, Terry! Nos vamos a casar. — dijo ella exasperada porque él no lo aceptara.

—¡Qué! ¿Pero, de qué hablas? — Terry la miró como si estuviera loca. —Parece que no has entendido nada de lo que te he dicho.

—¿Qué quieres que entienda? — habló a la defensiva sin dejarse amilanar.

—Que no puedo corresponderte como tanto quieres.

—¡Eso no me importa! ¿Qué más da si me amas o no? ¡Aprenderás a hacerlo y punto! — expuso fieramente.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes? — él la enfrentó con la misma energía.

¿Los medicamentos de Susana la estaban volviendo más histérica de lo normal o qué?

De hecho eso no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, los medicamentos que le administraban la habían hecho más irritable que nunca, razón por la cual no se mostraba con esa abundante dulzura y aire sumiso que siempre usaba con Terry cerca, ni siquiera podía recurrir a sus acostumbrados sollozos lastimeros, porque estos estaban muy lejos de hacerse presentes con tanta rabia que sentía.

Mientras tanto el otro Terry escuchaba todo desde abajo, deseoso de una sola cosa ahora.

_"¡Vamos! Muéstrate cómo eres en realidad, Susy"_ — pensó lo último irónicamente. —_"No tardes años en mostrar tu verdadero yo."_

—¿Qué más voy a tener? Estoy cansada de que te comportes como un patán conmigo. — siguió Susy con su 'encantador' berrinche.

—¿Patán? — exclamó indignado, crispando los puños.

—¡Sí! Eres un malagradecido conmigo y no lo soporto. — contratacó presa de sus emociones.

—¡Pues ya somos dos los que no nos soportamos el uno a otro! — bramó Terry irritadísimo, con postura intimidante —¿Y sabes qué? Ya no pienso seguir con esta inútil conversación. Mejor me voy, no llegaremos a nada estando como estás.

Se acomodó la bufanda para cubrir su rostro y caminó rumbo a la salida dispuesto a marcharse cuanto antes sin escuchar su respuesta siquiera.

—¡No te vayas, Terry! ¡No permitiré que me abandones! — gritó desesperada la Marlowe. —No te atrevas a hacerlo, mucho menos me dejaras por una enfermerita poca cosa como esa.

Terrence paró de caminar intempestivamente en cuanto escuchó eso, recibiendo esa afrenta contra Candy como si hubiera sido contra sí mismo. De pronto, una gran verdad lo abofeteó como una repentina cachetada, trayéndolo y exponiéndolo a lo que era esta mujer en realidad.

Volteó para mirarla con una frialdad que congelaría a cualquiera antes de decir.

—¡Nunca te atrevas a hablar sobre Candy o juzgar mis sentimientos por ella! — exclamó con dureza. —Candy es la mujer, la única mujer que se convertirá en mi esposa algún día.

El rostro de Susana palideció, y sus labios lucían tan lívidos que parecía enferma.

—¡Terry! ¿Has perdido la razón? Yo estoy aquí rogando tu amor y tú me rechazas. ¿Cómo puedes despreciarme después de todo lo que he sacrificado por ti? — acusó con aparente dolor, deseosa de evitar este final en el que no ganaba.

—Lo que hago lo estoy haciendo por el bien de los dos, al final sólo sufriremos. Sé que nunca podré amarte como tanto quieres.

—¿Pero de qué hablas? ¡Mírame, Terry! — se señaló con manos entusiasmadas. —Soy bellísima, no es difícil enamorarse de mí. Un hombre tendría que estar ciego para no notar cuán hermosa soy; y tú, Terry, obviamente, no estás ciego.

Él no estaba ciego, es cierto, pero hasta hoy es cuando se daba cuenta que nunca había visto con más claridad en su vida.

—Un hombre tendría que ser estúpido para no verte por quien realmente eres. — contratacó él con mucha seriedad. —Y yo, ciertamente, no soy ningún estúpido.

El Terry de 23 años se cubrió su boca en un esfuerzo por ocultar su risa, a duras penas ya que no quería hacer notar a los dos de afuera que estaba ahí.

Ese último comentario de Terry joven, sí dejó callada a Susana. El bello actor suspiró con cierta lástima para luego proseguir.

—No quiero ser cruel. No voy olvidarme de ti, Susana. Te apoyaré todo lo que pueda, no quedarás desamparada como piensas.

—¿En verdad es por esa mujercita? ¡Terry no puedes hablar en serio! — volvió a gritar en desesperación en último intento de mantenerlo con ella. —¡Ni bonita siquiera es! Tienes que admitir que esa tonta enfermera nunca podrá compararse conmigo.

—En eso tienes razón. A ti te falta mucho, demasiado; creo que ni siquiera volviendo a nacer podrías alguna vez ser digna de compararte con Candy.

Susana hizo un gesto teatral llevándose una mano a su pecho como si le hubieran clavada una puñalada al corazón.

—¡No puedes dejarme Terry! — aquí comenzó a llorar desesperada. —Yo… yo me voy a tirar por las escaleras. — e hizo ademán de levantarse para cumplir sus amenazas. —¡No me detengas! Esto es lo que quiero, no soportaría una vida sin ti.

Terry suspiró cansadamente, bloqueándole el paso. Si quería ver cuán manipuladora podía ser, esta sería la mejor de las pruebas.

—¿Terminaste con tu berrinche? — enarcó una ceja, mirándola agotado. —Porque si es así, creo que alguien debería salir de su escondite ahora.

El Terry de veintitrés se tensó, debajo de la cama, conteniendo la respiración y maldiciendo internamente al creerse atrapado.

—No soy tan tonto para no saber que está ahí.

Nuestro Terry mayor entró en pánico, no sabía qué hacer y se quedó inmóvil sin reaccionar.

Terry más joven caminó hacia la puerta con rapidez, abriéndola de golpe y haciendo que la señora Marlowe casi se cayera contra el suelo porque al parecer había estado apoyada sobre la madera de la puerta oyendo todo.

—¿De verdad creyó que me iba a engañar y no me iba a dar cuenta que estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta? —Terry la miró con su ceja izquierda arqueada y con una sonrisa sardónica.

La señora Marlowe enrojeció de vergüenza y rabia contenida al verlo, no lo había perdonado después de hablar con él esa última vez en la que le dejó con la palabra en la boca. No se podía sentir más humillada ahora al verse descubierta como la mujer tan entrometida y chismosa que era.

—No me confunda por un tonto, señora. Porque créame que no lo soy.

Terry sintió un repentino cosquilleo en su cuerpo, casi como si una súbita y embriagadora sensación de libertad lo comenzara a invadir poco a poco. Así fue como añadió eso que tanto había estado deseando decir y que finalmente hasta lo podía hacer.

—Mucho menos seré un títere de ustedes dos.

_"Esto se está poniendo interesantísimo, muchacho" _— el Terry de 23 escuchó a la entusiasmada voz de su abuelo en sus oídos.

—Shhh… — chitó Terry mayor, para callar a su abuelo, estaba muy interesado en escuchar lo que decían ahí afuera.

¿Este sería por fin el momento culminante? ¿Cambiaría de una vez su futuro? Algo le decía que su yo más joven al fin enfrentaría a esas mujeres causantes de su martirio por más de 5 años, Terrence sentía su corazón latiendo aceleradamente en la espera por descubrirlo.

.

.

.

* * *

**De** **mis** **letras**: Les cuento que esta histira esta llegando a su fin, un capítulo más y le daremos final.

espero que la esten dsifrutanto tanto como nosotars escribirlo.

Como siempre INFINITAS GRACIAS a todas las lectoras, aquienes la co,ocan entre sus favoritas y seguidas y por supuesto aquienes nos ragalan un comentario. Abrazos a la distancia a todas

.

.**Atte: Gissa Graham**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Amazonas de Terry**

**.**

**Las amazonas haremos arder el cosmos por Terry**


	7. Y El Sol Brilló Para Él

**Summary:** Los seres del pasado a veces pueden regresar para conceder nuevas oportunidades cuando estas son deseadas con tanta devoción. A Terry se le da una oportunidad, ¿cómo la aprovechará?

**Declaración:** Algunos de los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras (Kyōko Mizuki y yumiko Igarashi); el resto, así como esta historia, pertenecen a nuestra muy activa imaginación.

Participación para la GF 2018 del grupo Amazonas de Terry. Sin fines de lucro.

**Besos del Pasado**

**Capítulo seis: Y el sol brilló para él..**

**By: Ayame DV**

**Capítulo 6. Y el sol brilló para él**

By Andreia Letellier (Ayame DV)

Los aplausos se dejaron escuchar atronadores al bajar el telón, después del último verso de la obra.

Era un rotundo éxito, una hermosa Julieta y el mejor Romeo de la historia, es lo que se escuchaba cuchichear entre los asistentes.

Una pequeña rubia de maravillosos ojos verdes y sonrisa radiante aplaudía con gran ímpetu, y una lágrima de felicidad resbalaba por su pecosa y sonrosada mejilla. Sus ojos refulgían de amor y orgullo por el joven protagonista.

El telón se levantaba por tercera vez pues la ovación no se detenía; cuando el elenco apareció nuevamente tras el pesado cortinaje, Karen Klaise y Terrence Grandchester dieron un par de pasos al frente e hicieron una ligera reverencia, pero los ojos zafiro de él se dirigieron únicamente a ella, su pecosa. Entonces, les lanzaron rosas a ambos y la chica a su lado ni tarda ni perezosa se soltó de su mano para recogerlas; Terry entonces hizo lo propio, tomó una y, dejando un delicado beso en los fragantes pétalos sin dejar de mirar a su musa, a su preciosa Candy, se la lanzó a ella directamente.

Terry mayor estaba escondido tras bambalinas, presenció la obra lleno de recuerdos y una nostalgia que se le instaló en el corazón. Sin embargo, la tristeza que perenne se había adueñado de su alma desde aquellos días aciagos empezaba a ceder, dando paso a una alegría constante, radiante y febril.

-Debo reconocer que eres bastante bueno hijo – la ya muy conocida voz de Henry le halagó, emocionado materializado a un lado de él. –

-¿Me vas a decir que no lo sabías Henry? – Socarrón le preguntó, cruzándose de brazos. – ¡Eso que te lo crea la abuela! – y le regaló una de sus famosas sonrisas ladeadas, sardónico.

-Mocoso insolente, claro que lo sabía, en el cielo todo se sabe. – Hizo amago de darle con su bastón en la cabeza, antes de soltar la carcajada – Pero no había tenido la oportunidad de decírtelo. – Le regaló una mirada llena de orgullo y amor.

-Gracias abuelo… -

Terry estaba agradecido con él, no solamente por el cumplido que le hacía, sino por la inmensa oportunidad que le había conseguido.

Empezó a rememorar la cantidad de acontecimientos que se sucedieron desde que ese caballero elegante y sarcástico se había presentado ante él; diciéndole que aprovechara para corregir su error más caro. No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que de primera instancia lo tomó por loco, luego se creyó él mismo trastornado y finalmente, cómo tomó en sus manos el problema intentando cambiar ese destino oscuro que tanto él como Candy, se forjaron por la gran bondad de sus almas, sus malas decisiones y sentido de compasión mal encausado.

Lo más difícil había sido lograrlo sin que su mini-mí lo viera ni supiera que alguien lo iba guiando. Convencer a la pecosa de quedarse fue la cosa más deliciosa que pudo hacer, por un momento se había sentido un poco culpable por probar los dulces labios de la chica antes que su otro yo, pero luego se consoló diciéndose que al final, era él mismo.

Luego, las Marlowe. ¡Eso sí que fue complicado! Pero también fue divertido al final… se perdió en el recuerdo mientras los actores se retiraban finalmente del escenario y él veía que su versión de 18 años, siempre rebelde y contra toda regla se bajó y fue directo por Candy, para besarla en la mano y llevársela con él… irradiaban tal felicidad, que casi parecían flotar envueltos en un ligero resplandor dorado, iridiscente…

Flashback*

-_No me confunda por un tonto, señora. Porque créame que no lo soy. -_

_Terry sintió un cosquilleo sobre su cuerpo, casi como una súbita y embriagadora sensación de libertad invadiéndolo poco a poco._

-_Mucho menos seré un títere de ustedes dos. -_

Ante tal declaración, la señora Marlowe apretó los labios, ofendidísima.

-¡Terrence, no va a dejar desamparada a mi hija después de lo que hizo por usted! – Se atrevió a darle una orden otra vez.

Terry la miró fijamente con expresión neutra, antes de sonreír ligeramente; lentamente volvía a ser el de antes, aquél muchacho insolente e impetuoso, incontrolable y libre…

-No le bastó con escuchar tras la puerta toda la conversación, sino que además se hace la tonta, ¿o será que realmente lo es? – cerró los ojos un instante; antes de encaminarse a la salida.

La mayor le bloqueó el paso, furiosa por lo que le acababa de decir.

-¿A dónde cree que va? –

-Muy lejos de ustedes dos ¿qué no ve? – Ah, se sentía tan bien volver a ser el rebelde del San Pablo…

-¡Usted de aquí no se mueve! – espetó, al escuchar los sollozos de Musa… digo, Susana, que incrementó el volumen esperando causar lástima.

-¿Y usted piensa detenerme? – se cruzó de brazos, muy divertido.

-Si es necesario lo haré – la entrometida mujer pretendía una firmeza que estaba lejos de poseer, ya que se sentía realmente intimidada con esa mirada glacial que recibía del muchacho, a quien jamás había visto actuar de ese modo.

-Señora, muévase o le prometo que su voz de cotorra histérica se escuchará por todo el hospital cuando la lance para un lado. – Amenazó, con fiereza en sus azules ojos y voz tan ronca que parecía casi un gruñido.

Bajo la cama, el bello británico de 23 años, hacía acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no soltar una sonora carcajada, pues no recordaba haber tenido la desfachatez de insultar a esa exasperante mujer en aquéllos años.

_"¿Pero qué modales son esos jovencito?"_ escuchó a su abuelo, en un muy poco convincente intento de regaño, pues también se moría de risa al escuchar a su nieto joven. - ¡Sshhh abuelo, deja de reírte! - se quejaba Terry, porque lo estaba contagiando nada más.

-¿Cómo…? – iba a reclamar la cotorra, perdón la madre de Susana; pero en ese instante llegó la siguiente enfermera de turno acompañada del médico tratante, ya que al escuchar tal escándalo en la habitación de la ex actriz acudieron de inmediato.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? Esta paciente debe estar en reposo y SIN visitas – objetó el doctor, mirando tanto a la enfermera, que se había retrasado demasiado en tomar su lugar, como a la madre de Susana; pero sobre todo a Grandchester. – Señora, haga el favor de retirarse, tú también Terry – y los tomó a ambos del codo para sacarlos, ante la atónita mirada del ojiazul, que no entendía por qué ese sujeto lo trataba con tal familiaridad; mientras la enfermera presurosa se acercaba a la convaleciente para aplicarle el sedante respectivo.

-¡No! ¡No quiero, déjeme en paz! – protestaba la rubia - ¡Mamá ayúdame! –

Pero ya no le permitieron a la mujer entrar, y ya que la paciente forcejeaba, el médico llamó a un par de trabajadores para que ayudaran a la enfermera a sostenerla y poderle aplicar la inyección.

_"Terrence muchacho, ahora están todos distraídos, aprovecha para salir."_ Le indicaba el abuelo a su precioso nieto. Efectivamente, su mini-mí había sido jalado por el matasanos ese, así como la madre de Susana, y los trabajadores estaban ocupados sosteniendo a la pelilacia para que le aplicaran el medicamento; pero no se quiso arriesgar y decidió mejor esperar un poco más. Además, en honor a la verdad le resultaba casi placentero saber que por lo menos una vez, alguien estaba sometiendo a la caprichosa joven, que lloriqueaba para evitar que la pincharan; y eso no se lo quería perder el muy metido.

Una vez que lo lograron, los jóvenes abandonaron la habitación, y la enfermera de turno se quedó vigilante mientras el sedante hacía efecto; esto no tardaba tanto, aunque para cierto actor que ya llevaba un buen rato bajo la cama, le pareció una eternidad.

Afuera, el médico se disculpaba con Terry joven por el descuido y que al final haya terminado con Susana muy alterada nuevamente, y la señora Marlowe recibía su propia dosis de tranquilizantes pues se había puesto algo impertinente y exigía que el actor se casara con su hija porque era "su obligación".

El castaño estaba bastante asombrado de lo que presenciaba, pero prefirió no objetar nada, aunque la mirada que el doctor le dirigía lo tenía algo inquieto. ¡Es que casi se lo comía con los ojos! Como que le daba grima y hasta se frotó la nariz un tanto confuso.

Al final terminó por comprender que se suponía que la Marlowe debía permanecer sedada pues estaba sufriendo alucinaciones y episodios histéricos, y como amenazara por segunda ocasión con quitarse la vida, ahora mantenían permanentemente la vigilancia sobre ella.

Terry de 18no entendía cuál había sido la primera vez que la chica amenazó con un suicidio; y asumió muy acertadamente, que eso había sido seguramente otro intento de manipulación por parte de ella; así que decidió guardar silencio y se marchó de ahí, sintiéndose tan en paz y libre, como cuando recién llegara a Nueva York, con sus maletas casi vacías de cosas materiales, pero llenas de sueños, anhelos y esperanzas; mismas que ahora renacían con ímpetu.

Ese día era el estreno de la obra y su hermosa Candy estaba con él. Era lo único que le importaba ahora.

Mientras tanto en la habitación, todavía estaba el pobre Terry de 23 metido bajo la cama, y su abuelo de nuevo hacía silencio. Ya estaba cansado de estar ahí y además estaba ensuciando toda su ropa, manos y calzado, y eso ya lo estaba poniendo un poco repelente.

-Abuelo… abuelo ¿estás ahí? – susurraba el actor, nada… resopló… - Vaya, se vuelve a desaparecer ahora que lo necesito para que me diga si ya puedo salir de aquí – se quejó, rodando los ojos.

_"¿Ahora sí me quieres hacer caso? Pues nada, arréglatelas solo"_, le espetaron dentro de su cabeza.

-Gracias "querido" abuelo… - fue su sarcástica respuesta.

No le quedó de otra más que esperar y mirar los movimientos de los pies de la enfermera, la cual por cierto caminaba alrededor de la cama y en un descuido casi le pisaba la mano.

En un momento en que se asomó un poco, vio a la señorita de espaldas a donde él se encontraba y a la puerta ya que miraba por la ventana, así que se arrastró lo más sigilosamente posible y prácticamente gateando llegó hasta la salida, cuidando obviamente que la mujer no volteara, o se armaría tremendo jaleo de nuevo. Una vez de pie y con la mano en el picaporte, a punto de irse, se giró para ver una vez más a Susana, que en eso abrió los ojos y lo alcanzó a ver escabulléndose sin hacer ruido.

-¿Terry? No me dejes… – alcanzó a llamar con debilidad la rubia, y él cerró rápidamente ya una vez afuera, pues la enfermera se viró para ver.

Como no viera nada ni a nadie, atribuyó el hecho a las "alucinaciones" de la paciente, y únicamente negó con la cabeza, sintiendo lástima por la otrora actriz.

Terrence miró para todos lados, subiendo el cuello de su gabardina después de sacudirse el polvo imaginario que traía encima. Claro que al haberse salido de ese modo corría el riesgo de que afuera estuviese la madre de Susana, el médico raro y hasta su mini-yo; pero bueno, se tuvo que arriesgar, además, confió en que si eso era así, Henry le hubiese advertido del peligro.

_"Vaya, qué cómodo mi nieto"_ reclamó el hombre, nuevamente dentro de su cabeza. Terry se limitó a sonreír ligeramente y caminó con su habitual paso arrogante y aristocrático.

Fin del flashback*

-Ya es hora de irnos muchacho, tu misión ha sido cumplida – Su abuelo se volvió a hacer notar.

Terry se volvió a mirarlo… su expresión sorprendida enterneció a Henry.

-¿Acaso quieres quedarte en esta época? – Le preguntó algo divertido el mayor.

-Sí… bueno no… pero ¿de verdad ya puedo volver? – Un destello de emoción cruzó los ojos azules de Terrence.

-Sí ya puedes hacerlo… Volverás a tu tiempo y encontrarás los resultados de esta visita tuya. ¡Bien hecho hijo! –

-Pero… ¿cómo voy a saber todo lo que sucedió a partir de este momento? – de pronto este tema que poco le había interesado al ojiazul hasta ese instante, se hizo presente con fuerza en su mente…

-Esa es una excelente pregunta ¡ja, ja, ja! –

Terry arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos mientras lo miraba con intensidad.

-Anda vámonos, te llevo de regreso. No te preocupes por esas cosas ahora, lo más difícil ya lo hiciste –

Y empezó a caminar sin esperar a ver si lo seguía. Como vio que no le quedaba de otra, el apuesto británico lo siguió, aunque se moría por ir a asomarse al camerino y ver qué sucedía adentro, tuvo que aceptar que su misión había concluido con éxito…

Su abuelo no hablaba, simplemente caminaba guiándolo otra vez al Central Park, al mismo camino por el que volvió en el tiempo cuatro días antes, y que sería conocido años más tarde como Literary Walk.

En el trayecto, como un suspiro lo asaltaron imágenes de lo que sucedió al salir del hospital esa mañana, después de que su otro yo hablara con las Marlowe, bueno con Susana; pero la entrometida de su madre escuchó todo, así que le ahorró la molestia de explicarle también a ella; y, considerando que ya ambos les habían dejado claro a las dos, cada uno por su lado, que no dejaría de apoyarlas, pero que definitivamente NO se casaría con la ex actriz, pues la sensación de libertad plena se hizo presente en su corazón.

Recordó cuando tomó la decisión de ir al hotel, no estaba seguro de lo que encontraría, pero esperaba ver a Candy al menos unos minutos.

Así, llegó y en un descuido del recepcionista, se coló directo a la habitación de su pecosa. Se aseguró de que nadie estuviera fisgoneando y justo cuando iba a tocar la puerta, la voz de Henry le hizo una advertencia _"Más te vale que esta vez te comportes jovencito, de lo contrario me veré obligado a tomar medidas drásticas", _lo amenazó. Terry suspiró cansinamente, intentando controlar la molestia y no soltarle un improperio a su abuelo, que encima de todo ya estaba muerto.

-Deja de entrometerte Henry, yo sé lo que hago –

-Ajá... y yo todavía estoy vivo… - le contestó burlón. – Y mejor deja de contestarme que otra vez esa niña te va a pescar hablando solo. –

Y Terry tuvo que admitir que en eso tenía razón su abuelito. Tomó aire y ahora sí, tocó la puerta ligeramente.

Candy estaba dentro viviendo un sueño, se empezaba a acicalar para asistir al estreno, justo acababa de ducharse y tenía sobre la cama el vestido que usaría, pero estaba tan feliz que bailaba al son de música imaginaria, música que emergía de su propio corazón, de su alegría contagiosa.

Escuchó un par de leves golpes a la puerta y se extrañó; así que se acercó sigilosa y únicamente abrió un poco para asomar un ojo, pues llevaba el cabello todavía envuelto en una toalla y usaba su bata de baño. Grande fue su sorpresa al mirar quién estaba afuera, y más grandes abrió los ojos cuando él con apuro se hizo camino para meterse a la habitación, pues escuchó pasos acercándose por el pasillo. Entró sin dejar de mirar hacia afuera…

-¡Terry! – sorprendida la pecosa se cerraba más la bata y la sujetaba con ambas manos, pero él no se percataba de ello porque se estaba asomando para cerciorarse de que la persona ya se había alejado. Una vez seguro de ello, cerró la puerta y se volvió, con los ojos cerrados y la sonrisa ladeada.

Para cuando los abrió, se quedó de una pieza y un encantador sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas de marfil, en un reflejo del escarlata que teñía las de ella.

El sonrojo de ella era por razón evidente; pero el de él, era por el súbito calor que lo invadió al verla de esa forma, tan natural, adivinando sus femeninas y delicadas curvas bajo la delgada tela de la bata que la cubría… sin zapatos… se imaginó como sería verla así todos los días, compartir su cercanía e intimidad, su intimidad…

_"Terrence te lo advierto…"_ la voz en su cabeza lo despertó del letargo.

-¿Terry me escuchas? – la voz dulce de Candy lo llamaba.

-Eehh... no pecosa, lo siento ¿qué me decías? – parpadeó un par de veces, sacudiéndose las imágenes que se habían amotinado en su cerebro y le gritaban "intimidad"

-Te pregunté por qué volviste, hace rato me dijiste que ya nos veríamos hasta el estreno; ¿si enviarás el coche por mí verdad? –

-Ah sí… es que yo… - ¿Le enviaría un coche? ¡Bien por su mini-yo!

-Olvidaste darme algo de nuevo – aseguró ella pícara y con un toque de seducción; antes de reprenderse mentalmente por tal atrevimiento; y apretar los labios hasta casi volverse blancos.

Pero es que cuando lo vio un rato antes, él fue el de siempre, bromista y sarcástico, pero nada atrevido; ¡ni un besito le había dado! Bueno sí, uno en la mejilla, pero ella esperaba algo diferente.

_"No lo hagas muchachito, no te atrevas porque luego no paras"_

_"Déjame tranquilo Henry, no me obligues a ignorarte"_

_"¡Ja! Como si pudieras"_ lo retó.

Candy miraba cómo su apuesto novio cerraba los ojos molesto, y que parecía tener un intenso diálogo interno; otra vez lo veía con diferente ropa y más desarrollado, y simplemente no alcanzaba entender estos cambios tan extraños.

Un momento era reservado, y al otro era atrevido y arrojado… eso la desconcertaba, pero lo amaba tanto que poco y nada le importaba; sólo quería estar con él para siempre…

-¿Terry? – lo volvió a llamar con cuidado

-Perdona pecas, creo que no fue buena idea que viniera, en especial porque la obra empieza más tarde. –

-Sí… entiendo – un toque de decepción se escuchó en la voz de la joven, pero al instante siguiente supo que él tenía razón realmente. – Pero antes de irte quiero darte yo algo a ti – y se acercó coqueta; empezaba a ser consciente de su propio ser y feminidad, con esos besos que ya había compartido con él, con esas maravillosas sensaciones que se despertaban en su interior al sentirlo cerca, al aspirar su aroma, al mirarlo o simplemente al pensarlo…

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué es eso señorita? – aceptó él, con su natural coquetería.

-Esto – y lo abrazó con fuerza, se puso de puntas para alcanzarlo un poco más y rozando sus carnosos labios en el oído de Terry, susurró – Buena suerte, mocoso engreído. – Y luego depositó un beso sinuoso y lento en la quijada de él.

Terrence se quedó alucinado, el estremecimiento de sentirla pegada de su cuerpo con apenas la delicada tela de algodón de su bata fue un torrente de energía que lo invadió entero; un ligero temblor hizo de él su presa, y consciente de lo que la cercanía de esa preciosa chica hacía con él, debió utilizar sus mejores trucos para tranquilizarse y domar el instinto animal que ella le despertaba, consciente o inconscientemente…

Sin embargo, no quiso quedarse sin una probada al menos, así que la tomó de la barbilla con delicadeza, sonriéndole endiablado mientras ella se perdía en el océano de su mirada.

Terry dejó un beso dulce y casto en la boca pequeña de ella, lento y delicioso roce que lo llevó una vez más al paraíso…

-Gracias pecosa, por quedarte… -

-No… no hay nada que yo no haría por ti Terry… y gracias también por el hermoso vestido que me regalaste para hoy… - se sonrojó al decirlo, porque ella consideraba innecesario semejante gesto, pero cómo negarse si él mismo se lo había llevado y con la emoción reflejada en su bello rostro le pidió que lo usara para él…

Terry sonrió complacido; definitivamente las cosas habían cambiado, sólo esperaba que su versión menor ahora sí le entregara ese anillo después de la función… y decidió hacer un obsequio más a su mini-mí, sólo como extra. Era la última vez que la vería en esa edad y época…

-Debo irme ahora Candy, pero quiero pedirte un favor muy especial. – Habló con voz suave, sensual.

-Lo que quieras – fue la entusiasta respuesta que obtuvo.

-Más tarde, al terminar la función y cuando estemos juntos para festejar como es debido; tal vez me notes un poco nervioso o confundido, seguramente será por las emociones de estos últimos días, y por el resultado de la función, que espero sea el mejor… -

-¡Lo será ya verás! – lo alentó ella, con su habitual energía. Y él le sonrió con ternura infinita.

-Claro, yo soy el protagonista – dijo, tan arrogante como siempre – pero lo que te quiero pedir es esto… por favor sácame de mi aturdimiento de la mejor manera posible, regálame un beso que me haga olvidar al mundo… -

Él sabía que su yo joven muy posiblemente no se animaría a besarla tan abiertamente, así que debía darle otro "incentivo".

Candy abrió los ojos muy grandes y se puso más roja que una fresa madura, no esperaba semejante petición, pero a decir verdad, no le disgustaba para nada la idea; el sabor de los labios de Terry era adictivo, ya lo había probado y ahora deseaba más y más cada vez…

-¿Lo harás Candy? Recuerda que dijiste que harías lo que yo quisiera… - le sonrió de lado, y ella estuvo perdida.

-Yo… sí – tímida contestó, bajando la mirada de forma por demás sensual, y Terry perdió un poco de su férrea voluntad al verla así, se iba acercando despacio…

_"Terrence…"_ y sí, el muy oportuno del anterior duque cortó de lleno con sus aspiraciones. El británico rodó los ojos y exasperado nada más atinó a pensar un _"De verdad eres un Grandchester abuelo…"_

-Gracias entonces, mi amor… - y por primera vez dijo esas palabras mágicas en voz alta, a ella… no solamente las lanzaba al viento esperando que este en un benevolente acto de compasión las llevara hasta ella…

"Mi amor… me dijo mi amor…" Candy se quedó embobada, flotando en nubes de algodón y azúcar.

Terry sonrió al ver los verdes ojos llenos de asombro y adoración, la misma que él sentía por ella.

-Te veré después pecas… - terminó de despedirse guiñándole un ojo, y salió de ahí después de confirmar que no hubiese nadie… con el alma rebosante de anticipación y esperanzas…

Regresó a sus pasos tras Henry, pues el caballero lo dejó perderse un rato en sus pensamientos, ya casi llegaban…

-Me hubiese gustado ver la cara que puse cuando Candy me besó después de la obra, o estar ahí cuando le propuse matrimonio – arqueó la ceja – Bien, eso sonó extraño –

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Pero sí estuviste hijo, sólo que ahora no lo recuerdas – se burló Henry de él.

-No te burles que es cosa seria abuelo – se enojó Terry y se detuvo, mirándolo inquisitivo.

-Camina mocoso terco, no te puedes quedar aquí – lo apremió el caballero.

-No hasta que me cuentes qué sucedió, y me platiques todo desde este momento hasta el tiempo en que yo regrese – se cruzó de brazos, firme en no moverse un centímetro más. – Volveré a un futuro que desconozco y no pienso hacer el ridículo -

Su abuelo se detuvo y lo miró fijamente.

-Que te baste saber que hiciste lo que tenías qué hacer, el resto lo irás descubriendo solo. Además el ridículo ya lo estuviste haciendo por aquí un par de días, ¿Qué más da un poco más? ¡Ja, ja, ja! –

-Te pareces tanto a mí que a veces no me simpatizas Henry… - alegó el menor de los dos.

-¡Insolente! ¡Debes estar orgulloso por eso!... Además, tú te pareces a mí, no al revés. – lo señaló con su bastón - Ya llegamos… ¿Recuerdas el camino? –

-Sí… - dudó un segundo antes de volver a hablar - ¿Abuelo? –

-Lo sé hijo… no tienes qué decirlo – los grises ojos del caballero se llenaron de brillo y cariño por ese muchacho necio, pero encantador.

Terry asintió… mientras su abuelo estuvo vivo nunca fueron realmente cercanos, sobre todo porque Richard lo impedía, así que no lo conocía prácticamente; aparte había muerto cuando él era muy pequeño… para él fue un grato descubrimiento saber que su carácter no era solamente herencia de su padre…

-Supongo que esta es la despedida – dijo el castaño con algo de reticencia.

-Sí, con esto mi error también ha quedado corregido Terry, yo ya la libré; pero tú ten cuidado porque no habrá más segundas oportunidades; así que aprovecha la experiencia y aprende de tus errores y de los de Candy… nunca vuelvas a olvidar que el amor es lo más grande e importante, y que sin comunicación y confianza, las cosas no funcionan. –

-Me tocó la forma difícil abuelo así que créeme, lección aprendida - y levantó su mano derecha, como haciendo un juramento.

-Bien, hasta aquí llego… no olvides darle mis saludos a Eleanor y Richard… -

Terrence rodó los ojos, ya parecía que les iba a decir…

-Henry Terrence Graham Grandchester… ha sido un honor – y le hizo la reverencia correspondiente a su título nobiliario.

-Terrence Graham Grandchester… ha sido un placer, hijo mío… - le correspondió la cortesía. – Pero muévete que te están esperando allá. Ya nos volveremos a ver algún día – lo apremió, y al mismo tiempo le prometió.

-Claro abuelo, algún día, muy lejano espero – Y salió casi corriendo, mientras el elegante inglés volvía a acomodarse las solapas de su saco, su chistera y balanceaba su bastón con elegancia al tiempo que iba caminando y desvaneciéndose…

Cuando salió del parque, volvió a reconocer las calles por las que entrara, pero en esta ocasión no le pareció extraño, iba feliz, emocionado, sentía nervios por desconocer lo que iba a encontrar en…

-¡Demonios! ¡Olvidé preguntarle al abuelo dónde vivo ahora! – se puso pálido…

-¡Ya te dije que acá arriba no les gusta que maldigas tanto mocoso malcriado! –

-¿Abuelo? – se desconcertó Terry, ¿qué no se acababa de ir?

-¡Pues ni modo que sea Jorge VI, atolondrado! Anda ve a tu casa, tú sabes cuál es… -

Y ahora sí, fue lo último que escuchó de su antepasado…

¿Yo sé cuál es?... No… ¿Será posible?... ¡Por Dios! (Ahora sí que era muy fiel a Él), sonrió de lado… salió casi disparado y detuvo el primer coche de alquiler que vio, pues el suyo lo había dejado en la casa que compartía con Susana y su madre antes de todo esto…

Su corazón latía desbocado, en un acelere tal que pensaba que le daría un infarto; le dio la dirección tentativa al chófer y cruzó los dedos. Le pidió llevarlo a aquélla casa que anhelaba comprar cuando tenía 18 años, cuando soñaba con ese futuro brillante al lado de Candy, antes del accidente…

La expectativa lo tenía al borde del abismo ¿Qué se encontraría? ¿Estaría su pecosa del alma ahí, esperándolo? ¿O sería que todo lo había alucinado, finalmente vencido por la locura de vivir sumido en el dolor, soledad y desesperanza? ¡No! Todo era real… tenía que ser real… de pronto la desazón se quería apoderar de él.

-Llegamos señor – anunció el conductor, Terry se quedó congelado un instante, hasta que un ligero carraspeo lo sacó de su estado pasmado.

Pagó el servicio y se bajó despacio, dio algunos pasos y luego se quedó de pie, mirando la fachada de la hermosa casa de dos plantas, de paredes blancas y ventanas verde pálido… estaba temblando… no se atrevía a moverse, casi ni a respirar.

No decidía qué hacer, tenía miedo y se sentía eufórico al mismo tiempo… sus ojos brillaban trémulos. La puerta se abrió entonces y por un instante que le pareció una eternidad, creyó que saldría de ahí alguien desconocido y le increparía por estar mirando la casa como tonto…

-¡Terry mi amor bienvenido a casa! – Candy salió a su encuentro, feliz, recibiéndolo con los brazos abiertos, y un beso que lo hizo olvidarse del mundo.

Y entonces, el sol brilló solamente para él…

**FIN**

**Notas:**

Así que hemos llegado al final de esta aventura, finalmente nuestros rebeldes cambiaron su destino, gracias a la intervención del adorado abuelo Henry =D esperamos que hayan disfrutado muchísimo con esta pequeña locura nuestra, porque siempre deseamos ver feliz a Terry.

Muchas gracias por regalarnos de su tiempo para leer, para comentar, a quienes nos agregan en favoritos y seguidos ¡MIL GRACIAS!

Gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes que nos comentaron en cada capítulo, por sus bellas palabras y por darnos un motivo para sonreír cada vez que recibíamos sus reviews:

**Ayame DV**

**Amazonas de Terry** **acompáñanos en muestras aventuras protegiendo a Terry.**

**Las amazonas haremos arder el cosmos, por Terry****.**

**Preparándonos para la GF 2019**


End file.
